Flight of the Broken
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: In Wingclan, every cat has wings. That is until one day when young Grasskit is born wingless. She dreams of becoming a leader but the only problem that stands in her way is her four brothers and mean father. Will she ever become leader or is it just a hopeless dream? My first story. Rated T for blood and death. (DISCONTINUED and being rewritten)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story and I am so excited! I can't wait! I really hope you guys like the story because I am working really hard on it. Sorry for any mistakes! Now on with the Allegiances for Wingclan and prologue for Flight of the Broken! Enjoy!**

Allegiances

Wingclan

_Leader__:_ Flightstar: dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly, muzzle, and back paws with gold wings.

_Deputy:_ Birdclaw: dusty brown she-cat with bright blue eyes with blue wings.

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

_Medicine Cat:_ Frostfoot: pure white tom with silver wings.

Apprentice: Butterflypaw

_Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):_

Lilypond: Tortishell she-cat with white paws and white wings.

Darkwing: dark grey she-cat with light grey wings.

Apprentice: Oceanpaw

Birchbark: light brown tom with pale grey wings.

Oakleaf: golden tom with orange wings.

Sapleaf: light ginger she-cat with honey-coloured wings.

Leafdance: blue-grey she-cat with light green wings.

Wavemist: silver she-cat with yellow wings.

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Honeyfire: honey-coloured tom with dark ginger wings

Ashcloud: very dark grey tom with blue wings

Apprentice: Swallowpaw

Brindlestorm: dark red tom with electric blue eyes and has white wings.

Snowdapple: pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

_Apprentices: (more than six moons old):_

Butterflypaw: grey and white tabby with green eyes and orange wings. (Frostfoot, medicine cat apprentice)

Sweetpaw: speckled grey she-cat with purple wings.

Oceanpaw: black she-cat with green wings.

Mintpaw: bright ginger tom with mint-green wings.

Swallowpaw: white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow wings.

_Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits):_

Moondapple: pretty white she-cat with blue-grey wings (mother to Birchbark' kits, Quailkit: black and white she-cat with green eyes and pale pink wings, and Applekit: black tom with electric blue eyes and fluffy grey wings)

Pebblefall: light grey she-cat with darker flecks and purple wings (mother to Flightstar's kits: Grasskit: dark brown tabby she-cat with black tabby markings, brown plumy tail, black front paws and white back paws, muzzle, chest, and belly with black ear tips; Foxkit: dark ginger tom with dark grey-almost black wings with red tips; Tigerkit: light ginger tom with dark ginger tabby markings and turquoise wings; Barkkit: light brown tom with leaf green wings; and Stormkit: sandy-grey tom with dark grey flecks on his back, ears and grey paws, light blue wings)

_Elders :( retired toms and she-cats):_

Endlesssong: dark brown tabby she-cat with black wings.

Midnightheart: honey-coloured tom with dark green eyes.

Larkflight: skinny pale grey she-cat with orange wings.

_Animals outside the Clan:_

Smokey: black tom with amber eyes.

Jinx: smoky grey she-cat.

Stream: blue-grey she-cat

Swan: pure white she-cat (Jinx's sister)

Brick: dark red tom.

Rose: creamy-brown she-cat with darker brown paws, tail tip, and ears.

Stormy: dark grey tom.

Willow: silver she-cat.

Prim: dusty brown she-cat.

Prologue

It was the end of leaf bare, the snow melting and warm weather on its way. Deep in the forest was a clan of winged cats, Wingclan. They had been gifted with wings, allowing them to soar above the treetops like the birds. In the camp, cats were tense, especially a dark brown tabby tom with gold wings, who was pacing outside of a tightly woven den, the nursery. Cries of pain echoed through the camp, making cats wonder if the poor she-cat was okay.

Inside the nursery, a pale grey she-cat with darker grey flecks -almost like pebbles- on her back, hence her name Pebblefall. Her swollen belly ripped with spasms, the unborn kits wanting to come out. Her claws were clawing at the moss bedding as she let out another wail. Each time she let out a wail, her purple wings were ruffled and folded against her back.

A pure white tom, Frostfoot, the medicine cat was trying his best to help the labouring she-cat. "Pebblefall, when I say push, push okay? You're kit are nearly hear," he said and she nodded through clenched teeth. Placing a paw on her belly, she let out a hiss. A smaller she-cat behind him looked worried. "Don't worry Butterflypaw. Are ready?" he asked his apprentice and the grey-and-white tabby positioned herself, ready.

Turning his attention back to the queen, he felt a strong rippled from under his paw. "Push Pebblefall!" he yowled and she pushed with all her might, a small bundle of fur hitting the moss with a plop. Butterflypaw dipped her head, nipping the kitting sac, and beginning to lick the kit's fur the wrong way to warm it. The dark ginger kit was quiet at first, not making a single cry.

Panicking, Butterflypaw licked harder, and the kit finally let out a cry, squirming and mewling. "A tom!" She smiled and picked up the kit gently, placing the kit at his mother's belly. Pebblefall stretched her head, trying to get a glimpse at her newborn son but the pain was making it difficult.

"Push now Pebblefall!" Frostfoot said once again and she let out a hiss, giving another push. A second bundle of fur slipped out and landed on the moss bedding. Butterflypaw once again nipped the kitting sac and began to swiftly lick the tiny kit. It let a mewl out almost the instant Butterflypaw began to lick it.

"Another tom!" she purred, picking the light ginger kit beside his brother. Pebblefall took a breath of fresh air, the pain not subsiding.

"Come on Pebblefall! Just two more!" Frostfoot replied and Pebblefall nodded, pushing with all her energy.

The third kit, a sandy grey bundle of fur, landed on the moss. Butterflypaw nipped the kitting sac and the kit tumbled out, let mewls out almost instantly. Butterflypaw's eyes widened as she placed the kit beside its littermates. "A tom," she meowed.

"This is the last one, right?" Pebblefall asked wearily and Frostfoot nodded. With one final push, the fourth kit landed on the moss with a plop. Butterflypaw nipped the kitting sac and began to lick the light brown kit's fur.

"A tom also!" Butterflypaw purred as the kit let out a wail. She placed the kit at Pebblefall's belly, smiling.

"That should be-" Frostfoot began but was interrupted by a final screech by the grey queen. A fifth kit landed on the moss and slowly, Frostfoot approached it, nipping the kitting sac. He licked its dark brown tabby fur and it let out a wail. "A she-cat," he said, shocked that there was a fifth kit.

He placed it beside the tiny kit's brothers and it began to suckle along with the others. Frostfoot looked at the small she-kit's back, looking for wings, just like her brothers. Pebblefall, noticing the odd looks her daughter was getting from the white tom, she looked down at her also, unable to hold back a gasp.

"S-She has no wings!" Pebblefall stammered and Frostfoot nodded.

"I'm afraid she was born wingless," he replied and Pebblefall nodded sadly.

Wingless, how will my kit survive? How will she be treated because of her problem? She thought to herself, gazing down at the small and innocent kit.

"Is everything okay in there?" a gruff and demanding voice called from outside and Pebblefall looked up to see her mate sticking his head in the nursery.

"Yes Flightstar," she purred. "The kits are fine. Do you want to come in and see them?" she asked and he nodded.

Flightstar padded over to her nest, a proud look in his gaze. "Congratulations Flightstar. You have four sons and one daughter. You're lucky Pebblefall made it. It's hard to give birth to five kits," Frostfoot meowed and his leader dipped his head. Frostfoot exited the nursery, giving the new family some time alone. "Flightstar, the only thing is-" Frostfoot started as the brown tom shouldered past him, clearly ignoring him. Ignorant tom, I guess you will have to find out the hard way, he thought, heading back to his den.

The Wingclan leader let his gaze travel over his kits, eyes shining. That was, until he got to the she-cat. His amber eyes turned cold and his claw slid out. Snarling, he bared his fangs at his daughter. "What is that monster?" he spat. "It is a mistake! No kit is born wingless," he growled. "I will just have to get rid of it. It will only bring bad things to this clan," he hissed, ready to kill the kit.

Panic spread on Pebblefall's face. "No! She is your daughter! You can't kill her!" she wailed and Flightstar shook his head.

"Those might be _my_ sons, but that will _never_ be my daughter."

The moment those words escaped her mate's mouth, Pebblefall felt as if she was clawed. "I will still love her, no matter what may be different about her," Pebblefall promised and Flightstar snorted, as if believing otherwise. "I will name her Grasskit."

Flightstar looked down at the dark ginger kit with dark grey-almost black wings with red at the tips, the oldest one. "He will be Foxkit," was all he said, placing his tail tip on his son's head. Foxkit seemed to mewl, almost as if he liked his name. At that, Flightstar couldn't help but smile.

"I think Barkkit for the pale brown tom with leaf green wings and Tigerkit for the light ginger tom with turquoise wings," Pebblefall purred, licking both Barkkit's and Tigerkit's heads.

The dark brown tabby leader gazed down at the final tom, a sandy grey tom with pale blue wings. "This one will be Stormkit because his fur looks like a dark storm cloud," Flightstar meowed and Pebblefall nodded, wrapping her tail around her small, delicate kits, pulling them closer to her belly. Flightstar licked his mate's cheek before turning and walking out of the warm, milk scented nursery to announce to their clanmates about the birth of his kits.

"They will be great cats," Butterflypaw said and Pebblefall was startled. She had forgotten about the medicine cat apprentice. Odd, why did she only say, 'they will be great cats' and not all of them will be great cats? Butterflypaw turned, about to leave, but before she got to the entrance, she turned around.

Her fur was fluffed up and her green eyes were blank. "The storm, tiger, bark, and fox will destroy the grass. The Broken must fly. The Flight of the Broken has arrived. Beware of those who lurk in the shadows, hearts chilled and full of hatred," she rasped, her voice sounding eerie and full of wisdom, not a eight moon old apprentice. Then she blinked, shaking her head. She seemed to return to her normal self, padding out of the den.

A white she-cat, who smelled of milk, entered the nursery, two kits swinging from her jaws. Placing them down in her nest; she climbing in and curled up around them. The oldest, a black and white she-kit with pinkish wings let out a wail while the black tom with grey wings yawned, going to sleep. "What's wrong Pebblefall?" she asked and the grey queen sighed.

"Moondapple, it's nothing, don't worry. I'm just tired," she replied, her eyelids drooping.

The white queen nodded, then looking down at her friend's kits. "I heard about the she-cat, Grasskit."

Pebblefall looked down at her daughter, who looked back up at her, eyes closed still. Licking Grasskit's head, she murmured, "I will always love you, my sweet. I won't let them hurt you." The grey she-cat yawned, placing her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

Her mind was spinning. Butterflypaw had said something that sounded like a prophecy, but what did it mean? Yes, her kits had something to do with it, right? But what about this "_Flight of the Broken_?" In front of her eyes, a starry forest appeared, melting away the darkness. Two cats began to walk forwards, gracefully. As they got closer, Pebblefall could see that both cats, she-cats to be exact, were almost identical, except for one thing.

The eldest had white wings while the other cat had fluffy grey ones. Pebblefall blinked; sure she was just seeing double of the same cat. "Pebblefall, I am so happy for you," the white winged she-cat purred and Pebblefall felt her heart leap. It was her sister, Forevershine, who had died from some dogs.

"Forevershine! Oh I missed you so much!" she cried, rushing over to her sister. "I am so sorry I didn't help you! Then you might have still been alive!" Her sister shook her head.

"It was my destiny. As much as I hated it, I couldn't change it," she meowed wisely and Pebblefall sighed unhappily. The other brown tabby she-cat looked at Pebblefall gravely.

"Pebblefall, the Flight of the Broken has come. You must protect it or Wingclan will drown in blood! The Flight of the Broken is our only hope!"

"But I'm confused. Who it this 'Flight of the Broken' and what will try to destroy the clan?" she complained and the brown tabby she-cat with grey wings shook her head.

"I cannot say. If Starclan always told you the answer, then how could cats be able to choose their destiny? All in time you will find out," the younger she-cat reassured and Pebblefall knew that she wasn't going to get an answer. The two tabbies turned to leave but some popped into Pebblefall's head.

"Wait! Are you dead?" she asked and the younger brown tabby turned to look at her.

"No Pebblefall. Not yet."

"Then who are you? Are you the Flight of the Broken?" Pebblefall blurted out and a smile appeared on the cat's face.

"You will find out all in good time," she whispered and began to fade, along with the beautiful starry forest. Forevershine began to fade as well, the darkness swallowing up the happiness.

Pebblefall whipped her head around, looking for some light, maybe even her sister. "F-Forevershine? Where are you?" she called, her voice echoing in the darkness, no reply coming back. Pebblefall, worried, began to run in the direction where they had disappeared but it was just inky blackness. "No! Come back!"

"Beware! The darkness is stronger than you think…"

"Help! Hello? Anyone?"

**A/N: So, how was it? Does anyone have any idea to who this 'Flight of the Broken' is? Tell me if you want me to add a flashback for this chapter about how Forevershine died.**

**-Grasswing**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! I want to thank Moonbeam141 and princessanastasiaromanov464 for reviewing for my story! It really is nice to know people actually are reading my story! **

**Moonbeam141: I will add the flashback in a later chapter. **

**princessanastasiaromanov464: okay, sure.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

Deep in the milk scented nursery, a small dark brown tabby she-cat lay fast asleep at her mother's belly. It was peaceful, the last of the snow melted, leaving puddles outside of the camp. Grasskit, yawning, opened her eyes and blinked a few times at the dimly lit den. Everything was a little fuzzy at first, but slowly, her eyes adjusted.

Turning around, she looked at the cat behind her. She had a sleek, grey pelt with purple wings folded neatly on her back, just between the shoulder blades. The grey she-cat smiled warmly, looking at her daughter. "You've opened your eyes," she purred. That must be momma, she thought. She left a kick from the ginger kit beside her and she smiled, shaking him gently with her soft black front paws, in hopes to wake him up.

"Grasskit! Don't wake up your brother!" the grey she-cat scolded and Grasskit looked at her paws, ashamed. Noticing that her daughter was sad, she nuzzled her. "Grasskit, don't worry. I'm not mad at you. You should just let your brother sleep more," she meowed.

"Okay momma," she replied, looking at her brother she had unsuccessfully woken up. He let out a murmur, turning over in his sleep. "What's out there?" Grasskit asked, flicking her tail at the nursery entrance.

"That is the camp. You may go out there to explore, but only once your brothers wake up," Pebblefall answered and her daughter nodded.

"WAKE UP!" She shouted loudly, earning a glare from her mother. The dark ginger kit's head shot up and he blinked his amber eyes, looking at her. Then the sandy grey kit and pale brown kit opened their eyes, waking up to see why she was shouting.

"Why were you shouting?" The pale brown kit asked stretching his wings. Grasskit looked at the wings, fascinated. Do I have wings also? She wondered, trying to look at her back.

Finally, the last kit, a lighter ginger furred one, woke up, stretching. "Grasskit, you, and your brothers, Foxkit, Barkkit, Tigerkit, and Stormkit," she began, flicking her tail at each kit as she said their name. "Can go out into camp but stay together and please don't get into trouble," she meowed.

"Okay!" Foxkit squeaked, hopping up and down on his paws.

Grasskit got to her paws, her stubby tail sticking straight out. She wobbled a bit on her paws, taking a few shaky steps. With each step, she gained balance until she was walking smoothly, not wobbling. Looking over at her brothers, Grasskit saw that she wasn't the only one who had been wobbling a bit when she was walking. Stormkit let out a squeak as he fell, landing back on the soft mossy nest. Pebblefall let out a purr. She nudging Stormkit back to his paws, helping him stay balanced.

"Can we go now?" Tigerkit asked his siblings. The five littermate making their way to the nursery entrance. It loomed over their heads, making Grasskit feel very small. The moment they got outside, bright sunlight made her squint. She blinked her green eyes a few times, getting used to the bright clearing.

"Wow! Look at everything!" Foxkit gasped

"This is huge! I can't believe how many cats there are!" Barkkit gasped and Grasskit couldn't help but agree with her brother. A few of the cats were sitting in groups, talking amongst themselves, some of them sharing prey.

Looking around, the brown tabby she-cat spotted a large tree stump, its roots peering out from the damp, muddy dirt. Then, farther back, she noticed a cave, the grey stones cracked and the entrance was big enough from a cat to squeeze through. "Look over there!" she meowed, angling her ears in the direction of the cave.

"Wow! Let's go check it out!" Stormkit replied and the five kits dashed over to the cave. Mud squelched under Grasskit's paws, turning them brown as they made their way to the cave.

"What's inside of it?" Tigerkit asked as they gathered in front of the entrance, a small tunnel leading down into darkness.

"I-I don't know," Barkkit stammered, peering in. "Is it safe?"

Grasskit looked down, sniffing. She only smelled the earthy scent of dirt-no cats. "If no one is in it, then it must be safe," Grasskit replied, walking inside. Her brothers followed her uneasily down the narrow tunnel. The tunnel opened up to a small den, moss covering the floor and the roof high above their heads.

The sound of pawsteps alerted the kits, who glanced over at the tunnel worried. "What are you doing in here?" a gruff voice demanded and a large, broad shouldered, brown tabby tom entered the den. His gold wings were folded neatly on his back and Grasskit crouched down. Pressing her belly fur to the mossy flooring, she blinked up at the tom fearfully.

"P-Please don't h-hurt us!" Barkkit pleaded, pressing himself up against the cold stone wall.

The tom let out a chuckle, amused by Barkkit's plea. "Barkkit, why would I hurt my kits?" he asked and Grasskit frowned. _Kits? So this is our-_

"Father!" Tigerkit squeaked, interrupting Grasskit's thoughts and rushed over to his father. Stormkit, Foxkit, and Barkkit did the same while Grasskit just stood there. Slowly, she walked towards him, still nervous.

"Grasskit," he said the happiness in his voice gone. His eyes were cold, losing their cheerfulness from before. "I am taking your brothers on a tour of camp. You can wait in the nursery and I will give you yours later," he replied, leading his kits outside.

"But I want to join you!" Grasskit whined, only to receive an icy glare from her father.

"Now Grasskit, I want to spend some time with my only daughter after. You know, alone. I will come back after," he lied and Grasskit sighed, trudging over to the nursery. _It was so unfair. Sure, she got special alone time with her father, but she'd rather go with her littermates._ Slipping into the nursery, she walked past two kits, about her age.

One of them was a black tom with blue eyes and grey wings and a white- and-black she-cat with pink wings. Grasskit didn't know their names and was about to ask, but changed her mind, dragging her muddy paws over to Pebblefall's nest. Pebblefall was sharing a squirrel with another she-cat, probably the mother of the two kits.

"Grasskit!" Pebblefall meowed shocked. "Why are you here and where are your brothers?" she asked and Grasskit sat down, curling her plumy tail over her paws.

"Flightstar went and took them on a tour of camp. He told me to wait here and after take me on a tour alone. Why did he not let me go with my brothers?" she murmured and Pebblefall gently grasped her daughter's scruff, bringing her close.

"Grasskit, don't worry. I'm sure things will get better," Pebblefall meowed, though she wasn't completely sure about it. "In the meantime, why don't you go and tour the camp by yourself?" Pebblefall purred and Grasskit's green eyes widened.

"R-Really? On my own?" she gasped and Pebblefall nodded.

"I'm sure you won't get in big trouble. Also, if you are lucky, you might catch up with your brothers," Pebblefall replied, tickling Grasskit on the nose with her tail tip.

Giggling, Grasskit got to her paws and scampered out. "Thanks momma!" she called over her shoulders. This time when she exited the nursery, the light wasn't so bright and she gazed around the camp. Tall trees seemed to reach the sky, stretching as far as she could see, just outside the clearing. Stone dens, one large and one smaller, were near the edge of the camp, against the side of a tall cliff.

Farther away, a den hidden with ivy stood. Curious, the young kit padded over to the smaller stone cave, peering in. Mossy nests covered the floor, a few occupied by a sleeping cat. A young tom, which had been asleep, opened his eyes and looked over at Grasskit. Yawning, he asked, "What are you doing in the apprentice den?" _So this is the apprentice den!_

"I was just looking around. It's my first time out!" she squeaked, nervous he might be mad.

"I'm Mintpaw," he replied with a smile before curling up and going back asleep. Grasskit turned around and exited the apprentice den, letting Mintpaw to sleep in peace and quiet. She spotted a large puddle not too far away and ran towards it. Jumping in it, she sent water splashing everywhere, a few cats hissing as they got splashed. A pure white she-cat exited a larger cave, tempting Grasskit to go and peek inside.

She stopped herself, knowing the warriors probably wouldn't be as nice and understanding as Mintpaw. Looking around the clearing, she spotted a small cave near a bunch of ferns. Curious to where that cave led to, she scampered over to the den. Pushing through the ferns, she entered the oddly smelling den. "H-Hello?" the young it called out, wondering if the den was empty.

A large, pure white tom walked towards her, his silver wings folded neatly on his back. "Oh, Grasskit. What are you doing in the medicine cat den? Are you sick?" he asked and the brown tabby she-cat shook her head.

"N-No," she stammered. "I was just showing myself around camp," she explained and the white tom nodded.

"My name is Frostfoot and the grey-and-white she-cat over there is my apprentice, Butterflypaw." _They seem really friendly_, she thought.

"Well, I have to go. Pebblefall is probably wondering where I am," she purred, bidding a goodbye to them and leaving the den. She began to make her way back to the nursery, passing two cats sitting together. The spoke in hused voices, causing Grasskit to strain her ears to catch what they were saying.

"Can you believe it?" A tortoiseshell she-cat whispered. "A wingless kit!"

"I know! How odd!" her friend agreed and the brown tabby kit quickened her pace as she felt their icy glares bearing down on her. Slipping into the nursery, she padded over to her mother's nest.

"How did you like camp?" Pebblefall asked and Grasskit smiled.

"It was huge! I saw the whole territory!" Grasskit exclaimed and Pebblefall shook her head.

"Actually-" she began only to be cut off my Foxkit who had appeared at the nursery entrance.

"Momma, is it okay if Flightstar teaches us some cool battle moves outside? Please?" he begged and Pebblefall looked at him, worried.

"Battle moves? Aren't you all a bit young to start learning to fight?" she said and Foxkit shrugged.

"Can we?" he repeated and Pebblefall sighed.

"As long as they aren't too advanced. Grasskit would you like to join them?" she asked her daughter, who nodded eagerly.

Foxkit shifted his paws, not looking directly at his mother. "Well… Flightstar said that Grasskit is a freak and we shouldn't play with her," he mumbled quickly before turning and racing outside.

Pebblefall narrowed her eyes at what her son had said; knowing Flightstar wasn't going to make this easy. "Momma, why doesn't father like me? He promised we would explore camp, just the two of us!" she murmured and Pebblefall sighed.

"Grasskit, don't worry. Everything will be fine," she murmured. Grasskit curled up at her mother's belly, looking up at her with bright green eyes.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked quietly and Pebblefall nodded.

"Of course, my dear. How about I tell you a story how Wingclan was first made?"

* * *

><p>"Wingfoot had found a safe place to call a camp, along with his mate, Songbird and a few of their friends. He-" Pebblefall stopped telling the story as she noticed Grasskit was sound asleep at her belly.<p>

* * *

><p>As Grasskit dreamed, she found she was in the center of camp, only it seemed empty and quiet. The chatting or flapping of wings had vanished and chills crawled up her spine.<p>

"H-Hello? W-Where is everyone?" she called out, searching the empty camp for any signs of life. A low, raspy chuckle came from the bushes near the camp entrance as a slim, russet creature slunk over in her direction. Terrified, she backed away, hoping the creature would leave her alone. As it got closer, Grasskit could see jagged scars littering its pelt and saliva dripping from its sharp teeth.

She let out a whimper, the beast giving a menacing grin. The fox's large paw lashing out, its claws gleaming. The tiny kit let out a shriek as the claws torn through her fur, scarlet liquid oozing from the scratches. She tried to run but her paws felt rooted to the ground, stuck. "Help!" she wailed as more claws tore up her soft brown tabby fur.

She gave a few futile swipes at the creature, hoping to scare it off, only to amuse it. As the sticky, red puddle below her paws grew larger, she found each breath a struggle, black dots at the corners of her vision. The forest began to blur, getting darker and slowly, Grasskit felt her eyes grow heavy. With her last bit of energy, she let out a whimper, eyes closing and breathing ceasing. Then everything became dark.

**A/N: Will Grasskit wake up from her dream or is she now with Starclan? What is the meaning of her dream and what did the fox have to do with the dream? Poor little Grasskit has very few friends, will she ever get more? I hope you liked the cliff hanger! Thanks again to Moonbeam141 and princessanastasiaromanvo464 for the reviews!**

**-Grasswing**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Come on guys! Please read and review. Right now I am only at 3 reviews. C'mon, more please? Also, Grasskit is now about 3 days old. **

Chapter two

Grasskit felt a kick on her side. She turned over and went back to sleep. Then she felt it again. She growled and opened one eye and saw Foxkit standing right over her. "Leave me alone" she groaned. "Why are you so grumpy 'freak'? He teased. "Didn't you get enough sleep?" The truth was that she barely slept because of the nightmares she had every night and also, her brothers seemed to enjoy making her life miserable. They would never let her play with them and they would always tease and call her 'freak'. She glared at him and replied with a yes. Grasskit got to her paws and began to quickly clean her fur. Then she walked outside and began to look for her brothers. She spotted them by the willow stump in the middle of the clan.

"I'm Foxstar! Leader of Foxclan and my deputy is Stormfang!" He yowled. Grasskit padded up to 'Foxstar' and purred. "Can I join? I can be Grassfoot" Foxkit looked at her as if she was joking. "You're joking, right? You can't be a warrior and if you were, you would be Grassfreak! Said a voice from behind her. It was Quailkit, Moondapple's daughter. Grasskit was confused. "Why can't I play?" she wailed sadly. Tigerkit sneered, "You don't have wings so that means you can't play!" Grasskit looked at her paws, trying to not cry. "What is going on here?" came a voice from behind her. It was Flightstar. "I want to play warriors with Foxkit and everyone else but they won't let me!" she explained to her father. "GO! LEAVE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STILL STAY IN THIS CLAN! YOU ARE USELESS!" He spat, and Grasskit began to back away from her father, frighten that he might attack her. "YOU ARE BETTER OFF DEAD!" He hissed, claws glinting in the sunlight. Grasskit ran off, tears streaming down her muzzle. She didn't know where she was running but it didn't matter because anywhere would be better that this clan! Everyone hated her! She heard the mean whispers and names they would call her and whenever she would politely tell them to stop, they would laugh at her. She kept running until she bumped into something furry. Oh no! She thought. She looked up and saw Applekit, Quailkit's brother. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I-I'm crying b-because e-e-everyone hates m-me!" Grasskit wailed sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be your friend" he purrs. Even though his black fur was messy, his eyes were comforting and caring. "Thanks, Applekit. Do you want to play warriors?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sure!" he purred and he followed her as she led her 'clan' to a small rock not too far from the nursery. "I am Grassstar, leader of Wingclan!" she purred and looked down at Applekit. "You will be Applefire, my loyal deputy", Applekit nodded. "I like that name. So, Grasskit, what do we do first?" Grasskit scowled at him. "First of all, my name is Grassstar. And second of all, we will attack Foxclan and show them that we are the best!" Grasskit purred and hopped of the rock. "Let's go!" Applekit yowled and the two kits marched off to where the rest of the kits were playing. When they finally got there, they snuck up behind Foxkit and waited. "We are the greatest clan ever…" Grasskit flicked her tail, signaling Applekit to attack now. "Attack!" She yowled and they pounced, landing on Foxkit and held him down. "Help!" Foxkit squeaked from under both of them. "Yes! We won!" Applekit squeaked happily. "Just go now Freak! We will leave you alone!" Quailkit hissed and they let Foxkit back up.

"I am Grassstar, leader of Wingclan and my deputy, Applefire will leave now", she smiled and the walked off. "Wait, I want to show you something", Applekit remembered. "Okay, sure! Grasskit purred and he led her to the nursery. "It is really neat! "He purred and jumped up on a little rock ledge beside the nursery. They began to climb up to the top of the nursery. "Slow down, Applekit!" Grasskit said. "Come on, Grasskit. We are almost there" Applekit yowled over his shoulder. Finally, they reached the top. "Wow! The camp looks huge from here! I feel as if I am leader!" Grasskit purred. "When I grow up, I want to be leader", she purred. "Well I don't like the idea of having so much power and responsibility" Applekit replied. "Grasskit, why do you want to be leader so badly?" Applekit wondered and Grasskit was speechless. Why did she want to be leader anyways? "Well, I the reason I want to be leader is because… um… when I'm leader, nobody will tease me and make fun of me "Grasskit answered truthfully. Then she turned and looked towards camp and saw the beautiful setting sun. "It's pretty, isn't it? Applekit purred. Grasskit nodded, and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Grasskit! It is time for bed!" Pebblefall yowled. "Sorry Applekit, I have to go", she said and began to climb down and followed her mother into the nursery. Grasskit curled up and went to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark forest. She turned around and saw a fox! Not again! She thought, and tried to run away but everything was dark around her. The fox lunged and bit her throat and she heard whispers. "Freak!" "Pathetic" "Ugly!" "Why do you want to be leader anyways?" "Wingless monster" The voices of Tigerkit, Foxkit, Stormkit, Quailkit and Flightstar echoed through the forest. She let out a yowl in pain as the fox clamped its jaws hard on her neck. Then everything went red and her eyes flashed open and she was back in the nursery. Pebblefall looked down at her daughter with worry. "Scary nightmare? Pebblefall asked and Grasskit nodded. "Don't worry, it isn't real" she purred, her voice soothing Grasskit. Then why did it seem so real? She though.

**A/N: How was that? I don't have any real schedule with updating. I will update whenever I feel like it. Please read and review! PLEASE? Or I will send Barrels to destroy you! Yes, I like Pewdiepie, so what? Don't criticize me! :( I am kidding about the Barrels part but not about the reviewing part. REVIEW! Ok, I know this question is off topic but who are your favourite youtubers? Mine are Smosh and Pewdiepie!**

** -Grasswing**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I am back! If anyone noticed, I made a small change to the allegiances in Flightstar's Reign. Anyways, back to this story, this is a very exciting because of a big event in this chapter! Grasskit is now 3 moons. I won't give away anything about which cat/cats it involves, so read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Grasskit opened her eyes and stretched. Then she remembered. She was three moons old! Today her father would teach her and her brothers how to use their wings and how to climb trees. She jumped up and quickly cleaned her fur. She dashed outside and saw her brothers already practising outside.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she yowled and ran up to them. "Ha! Why is she here? She has no wings!" Tigerkit sneered. "Yes, I do! Everyone has wings!" she purred, acting as if her brother was just joking around. "You really are a mousebrain if you haven't noticed by now. Who do you think is the cat that people talk about who is wingless? It is you, the wingless freak" Foxkit hissed and Stormkit giggled at this. "Why are you here, Grasskit?" her father asked, not really caring. "I want to learn like my brothers" she answered and looked him in the eye. "You have no wings, you ugly creature! You are an embarrassment!"

Grasskit backed up from him. "I WOULD RATHER HAVE A PIECE OF CROWFOOD FOR MY DAUGHTER THEN YOU!" he spat and purred as Grasskit ran off crying. She ran behind the nursery and let tears fall off her face and watched as a small puddle formed at her paws. Everyone hates me; they don't care if I died.

She let out a wail and slumped against the wall of the nursery. "Grasskit, what's wrong?" Applekit asked, sounding concerned. "Oh, Applekit, everyone hates me! "She sobbed. "My own father prefers crowfood over me!" Applekit gasped in shock and looked at Grasskit. "Don't worry. I am your friend. I don't want you dead, I will always be here for you even when nobody else is "he purred and licked her cheek.

He sat down right beside her and stayed until she stopped crying. Then they heard pawsteps and turned around to see Pebblefall. "Grasskit, why are you not playing with your brothers? You seemed so excited this morning to lay with them?" Pebblefall asked curiously. "They were being mean to me "Grasskit whispered and looked at her paws. "Come", she said, beaconing Grasskit with her tail. "Let's go talk with them. Applekit, Moondapple has been looking everywhere for you" she purred and Applekit nodded. "Bye, Grasskit! Remember, if your brothers are giving you a hard time, you can always come play with me!" he squeaked and dashed off. Grasskit followed her mother as they walked over to be Flightstar and her brothers were. "Come on! Jump higher, Barkkit! Now duck! Good Tigerkit! Foxkit, attack Stormkit! He yowled at his kits and poor Barkkit looked exhausted.

"Flightstar? Don't you think they are a bit too young to be doing such advanced battle moves? Pebblefall asked. Foxkit and Stormkit stopped fighting and saw Grasskit poking her head out from in-between Pebblefall's legs. "Hey, look who has returned. It is Nowing! "Foxkit whispered quietly and Stormkit snickered. Grasskit looked away from them. "Why were you not letting Grasskit play with you?" Barkkit sighed, "Fine, she can join". "Now, if you need me, I will be in the nursery" Pebblefall purred and walked off. "What are we doing? Grasskit asked and it was Tigerkit who spoke up. "What do you think we are doing? It is battle training! "He hissed.

"Tattletale! "She wiped her head around and saw Foxkit whispering to Stormkit. "Grasskit, how about you and Foxkit battle? Flightstar purred and Grasskit knew he had set her up on purpose with her strongest littermate. She had seen Foxkit beat Mintpaw before and Mintpaw was one of the oldest apprentices. "Umm, ok?"She replied nervously. Foxkit smiled and crouched down. Oh no! She thought. Foxkit will tear me to shreds! I've never had any battle training in my life!

"3…2…1…GO! Flightstar hissed and Foxkit attacked her and she felt his thorn-sharp claws dig deep into her shoulder.

"Ow! She wailed and tried to get her father's attention but he had turned away for a second to talk to Darkwing. Then Foxkit used his hind legs to batter her soft belly fur. She winced in pain and began to give weak blows to her brother's muzzle. "Please! Stop it!" she wailed as Foxkit began to dig his claws into her shoulder even more. She jumped on top of him and began to claw his ear and he rolled over, crushing her.

Foxkit knocked her off balance and she fell. He stood over her and she could hear the insults that her brothers had called her echoing in her head. Pathetic! Freak! Monster! Her claw sliced through his ginger fur on Foxkit's side and gave him a powerful kick that sent him flying across the clearing. "Ha! Who is weak now? "She purred and watched as her brother began to cry. Tigerkit, Stormkit and Barkkit looked at her in horror. What have I done? She thought to herself. "Ow! Please, stop hurting me! Foxkit wailed, getting their father's attention. "Grasskit!" Flightstar yowled, his eyes full of hatred. She gulped, Oh no! I'm in big trouble now! She thought.

"Why did you hurt Foxkit? He did nothing wrong!" he hissed. Flightstar walked over to the willow stump in the middle on the clearing for announcements. "All cats old enough to fly, gather beneath willow stump for clan meeting!" he boomed. Grasskit watched as cats began spilling out from the dens and gathering around the stump, whispering to each other to why Flightstar had called the meeting. She saw Butterflypaw was tending to Foxkit's wounds.

"As you all might not of known, Grasskit and her brother Foxkit were play fighting when all of a sudden, Grasskit decided to use her claws and deliberately hurt her own brother" Gasps filled the clearing and she felt cats staring at her. "Foxkit is okay but Grasskit must be punished! Flightstar yowled and murmurs of agreement came from her clanmates. She looked around the clearing, hoping someone might say anything about being on her side. Nobody objected. She saw Applekit looking at her and she gave him a pleading look. Please, Applekit. Help me out here! She thought sadly. Sadly, he avoided her gaze and looked away. "No" she whispered. "I have made my decision on Grasskit's punishment!" Flightstar yowled and Grasskit turned to her father.

"Grasskit, step forth. From this day forth, you shall be banned from Wingclan and if we see you on our territory by sunset, we will kill you!" He yowled and Grasskit gasped. "Banned? No! I'm innocent! I didn't do anything wrong! Please, you have to believe me!" She wailed and looked at her father. "Would anyone like to join Grasskit in exile?" he teased, knowing nobody wanted to join her. "Applekit? Please, you are my only friend" she wailed desperately trying to get his attention but he turned away. "I will" said a voice from behind Frostfoot. Everyone turned around and looked at the cat.

**A/N: This is probably the best cliff hanger ever! Did anyone get surprised about Grasskit being banned from Wingclan? Who here hates Foxkit? Just to clear things up a bit, Flightstar was watching the beginning of the fight and Darkwing had distracted him from watching Grasskit get beat up by Foxkit and the reason to why Grasskit beat Foxkit might be linked to our "brown tabby friend" with Forevershine in the prologue. Please review my story. I want at least two more reviews before I post chapter 4! Pretty please?! **

** -Grasswing**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I have went back and fixed up all the errors in my story so far. If you find anymore, just tell me, I won't be upset about it. I want to thank all my reviewers so far!**

**Willow whisper12: thanks bestie!**

**XxSilverdawnXx: thanks, I think that you are the only one who has figured out who will join her.**

**Dragons750: thanks so much for the constructive criticism! It helps a lot with writing the story. I have re-read the story and noticed all my mistakes. I have made sure that I have corrected them. Thanks for also pointing out how I made everyone hate Grasskit so much and I realized it myself, so I changed 3 days to 3 weeks. It is also because her brothers are being influenced by Flightstar to thinks she is evil, and does seem silly that Grasskit hasn't noticed she has wings but, admitting that she doesn't and is different is like giving up to the bully (in this case, mostly Foxkit and Flightstar). Also, it may seem unreal that a kit with no experience with battle techniques beat Foxkit but, the reason to why she did have something to do to our friend that was with Forevershine. I also think that nobody likes Flightstar.**

**Catbooklover2004 (guest): thanks!**

**Mayzakie-san: ya, I do too.**

**Princessanastasiaromanov464: thanks!**

**Moonbeam141: thank you so much!**

**Wow! This is the longest author note I have made so far, so let me just skip to chapter 4. So enjoy because I know the suspense has been killing you.**

Chapter 4

A dark grey speckled tabby walked out from behind Frostfoot and everyone gasped in shock. She walked up and stood beside Grasskit. "Pebblefall? What about our sons? You can't just abandon them!" Flightstar wailed sadly. "Moondapple can watch over them until they become apprentices, and don't you even care about Grasskit, our daughter?" She yowled loudly and Flightstar chuckled, "Of course not". Pebblefall shook her head and turned to see her mother, father and brother standing there. "Good bye, Endlesssong, Midnightheart and Honeyfire, I will miss you all!" she purred and her brother, Honeyfire licked her cheek.

"May Starclan light your path, my daughter" Endlesssong murmured and Midnightheart nodded. Then Pebblefall turned and looked at Flightstar. "What happened to you, Flightstar? What happened to the cat who I loved?" Flightstar hopped off of the willow stump and walked over to where she was.

"What do you mean? I haven't changed "he answered, sounding confused.

"Yes, you have. But, not for the better" Pebblefall answered truthfully and picked up Grasskit by her scruff and began to walk away. Grasskit saw her father looking speechless, just standing there. Before Pebblefall reached the camp entrance, she put Grasskit and looked down to see her sons. "Will any of you join us?" she sighed. Barkkit opened his mouth to answer but it was Foxkit who spoke for all of his littermates.

"Why? That freak should be killed!" he hissed in disgust and stalked off to where his father stood and sat down beside him. Stormkit nodded in agreement and joined Foxkit. Tigerkit looked uneasily at his siblings and then at his mother. He walked over to his brothers and that left Barkkit to make his decision. Barkkit looked at his mother and sister and then at his brothers and father.

"I'm sorry mama, I really am but promise me that you will return, both of you?" he whispered and walked over to his brothers, sadly. "I will" she purred and picked up Grasskit.

They exited Wingclan camp and Grasskit looked around in awe at the big, towering trees. "Wow! It is so big!" she gasped. "Let's keep moving. I don't want the patrol to come and catch us" Pebblefall pleaded and Grasskit followed her mother through the forest until they came to a small stream. Grasskit looked into the water and saw small fish with shimmering scales, swimming around. "We have to cross the stream now. Don't worry, it isn't deep" Pebblefall replied, nudging her daughter closer to the water.

"Ok" Grasskit replied and jumped into the water with a splash, getting droplets on her mother's fur as well. "I will teach you how to swim, so we can move faster. Remember to keep your chin up" Pebblefall reminded Grasskit and began to show her how to swim. Grasskit easily caught on and began to swim confidently across the stream and Pebblefall followed right behind her, making sure that she didn't get swept away. Grasskit reached the bank and climbed up, waiting patiently for her mother. "Where will we…" Grasskit began but was interrupted by yowls.

Grasskit recognized the scents of the cats as Flightstar, Lilypond, Oakleaf, Wavemist and Mintpaw. "Pebblefall? What do we do? We will never be able to out-run them!" Grasskit wailed and Pebblefall picked her up by the scruff and spread out her purple wings.

"Don't worry" Pebblefall replied and took off, soaring above the tree tops. Grasskit looked over her mother's shoulder and saw the patrol was also flying, and she was scared. She saw huge mountains in the distance and was jealous of everyone in the clan.

They get to enjoy the wonder of flying while I am stuck on the ground, she though unhappily to herself. Then Pebblefall swooped down and landed right beside a big fallen tree. "This is the border. Hurry!" Pebblefall yowled and began to run to the border with Grasskit at her heels. Suddenly, Grasskit tripped over one of the fallen tree's roots and fell. As she struggled to get back up, she felt a sharp pain in her back and turned to see Flightstar. His sharp claws glinted in the sunlight and he smiled. He raised his paw up, ready to use the death blow.

Grasskit squeezed her eyes in shut fear and then waited, but it never came. She opened on eye to see her mother and her father fighting. Pebblefall had clawed up his shoulder pretty bad and Flightstar dug his claws deep into her side.

"Stop! You are mates" Wavemist yowled and the two mates stopped attacking each other and looked at her. "Yes, you are right" Flightstar replied quietly. "I cannot forgive you Flightstar for what you have done. We aren't mates anymore and never will be mates again!" Pebblefall hissed and picked up her daughter by the scruff and walked away.

Grasskit took a peek over her mother's shoulder and saw her father looking upset. He stood and walked away, ignoring the rest of the patrol. Flightstar was heartbroken. Her mother continued to  
>walk away and continued until they got a good distance from the border. "Mama? Aren't you going to miss the clan?" Grasskit asked innocently and her mother nodded. "Do you miss anyone Grasskit?" Pebblefall asked and Grasskit thought for a moment.<p>

Applekit and I do miss my brothers, she thought. Even though they were mean to me, I forgive them. Grasskit ignored the question and looked at her mother. "I'm sleepy" she murmured and curled up at her mother's belly, fast asleep. Pebblefall looked off into the distance, to where the border was.

A few tears slid down her muzzle. I lost the cat I loved the most, she thought and placed her head on her paws. "I'm sorry, my love..." she whispered.

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? It wasn't Applekit who joined her, it was Pebblefall. In this, you see that Flightstar does have a heart and does care about Pebblefall leaving. *sigh* If only her cared about Grasskit this way also. If you noticed carefully, I showed that Foxkit hates her the most, second is Stormkit, then Tigerkit and finally Barkkit likes her but is afraid to say so in front of his littermates. Any who, from now on, I will switch from Grasskit to the clan so then that way you can still see what is going on in the clan and maybe find out who the prophecy involves… Don't forget to review!**

** -Grasswing**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Please **** keep reviewing! I also want to thank Leopardfire (guest) for reviewing!**

**Now onto the next chapter of Flight of the broken! This will talk about what it is like in Wingclan since Grasskit and Pebblefall left.**

Chapter 5

Foxkit sat outside the nursery and dug his sharp, claws into the dirt. "Why did Pebblefall leave us? Does she hate us? "He hissed angrily and looked up to see his father's patrol return back from chasing out Pebblefall and Grasskit. "Father? Are you ok?" he asked as his father sat down beside him. "Pebblefall and I aren't mates anymore" he growled and then turned to his son.

"Love will make you weak" he spat angrily to Foxkit. "I was a fool, but I will help you to not make the same mistake as me." Foxkit nodded and followed his father out of camp and into the forest. "Were are we going?" Foxkit replied curiously. "You'll see…" he hissed and continued walking. Finally, they arrived at a small clearing in the forest.

"Here, I will train you to be the best warrior ever! Better than your siblings and maybe me" Flightstar purred and Foxkit nodded and smiled. "The first move is called the death blow…" he replied, demonstrating the move on a nearby tree. "Now you try…" Foxkit's long, sharp claws sliced deep into the tree's bark. "Good, now let's work on your stealth…" Flightstar replied and Foxkit go into a hunters crouch and silently crept around the clearing.

"I think that is all for today, my son. Let's return back to camp." Foxkit got up and followed his father back to camp.

They hadn't gotten very far when the smelled something odd. A loner! "Follow me" Flightstar hissed and began to walk towards the smell. There lay to loners, on Wingclan territory.

"Get off our territory!" Foxkit hissed and bared his fangs. "As if! We got here before you so, we aren't leaving!" the grey cat hissed. Flightstar flicked his tail to attack. Foxkit nodded and crouched down, "Pl-please d-don't h-hurt us!" he wailed fearfully and the loners looked at him carefully. Foxkit made himself look scared and hurt.

Ha! Stupid cats! Do they really think I am scared? He thought smugly. Then Foxkit leapt at the grey tom and dug his claws deep into his fur. "Get off me!" the grey tom hissed and swung his head back and forth, trying to reach Foxkit but the kit was out of his reach. Flightstar was fighting the other cat, digging his claws into her shoulder and flung her across the clearing. She got up, looked at Flightstar and then turned and ran, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Then Flightstar attacked the grey tom and blow after blow, forced him with his back against a tree trunk. Foxkit slipped under his belly and began to plummet the tom's belly fur with his sharp claws. "Slice open his belly," a voice whispered into his ear. He nodded and sliced open the tom's belly fur. Blood flowed out of the wound and the tom struggled to remain standing. Foxkit rolled out from under the tom and watched as the cat's body hit the ground with a thud. Flightstar then sliced open the tom's throat and smiled as the light left the tom's eyes.

"Good job Foxkit!" the voice whispered again. "Let's go Foxkit, I think that we taught this cat and all his friends a lesson" Flightstar purred and licked the blood off his claws.

"That was so much fun!" Foxkit replied with excitement. He learned new battle moves from his father, met some loner and helped kill one. As they began to walk back, Flightstar stopped and turned around to face Foxkit.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened, ok?"Flightstar said sternly. "Remember, it is okay to lie. Clean off the blood off your fur and if you have any scratches, tell Butterflypaw or Frostfoot that you got them while battle practise with me" Flightstar hissed and began to walk away, leaving Foxkit all alone. Foxkit began to lick off the blood from his pelt, when he heard a voice. "You did well, Foxkit" the voice purred quietly. He shook his head. I am probably just hearing things; he thought and walked over to where the nursery was.

"Hey Foxkit! Are you ok? You are covered in scratches!" Quailkit gasped. "I'm fine" he hissed annoyed and walked to the medicine cat den. "Butterflypaw? Are you in here?" he purred and a sweet voice replied. "What's wrong Foxkit?" she asked and gasped. "Oh my! What happened?" she gasped and walked over to a pile of herbs neatly stacked in the corner.

"I was doing battle practise with Flightstar when I tripped and fell in a bramble bush" he lied, his wings red at the tips with blood. "You poor thing!" she said and began to put some herbs on his wounds. "Now be careful," she warned and he walked away. Foxkit walked over to the nursery and walked over to Pebblefall's old nest.

His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and he curled up and went back to sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around a pretty meadow. A golden she-cat began to walk towards him, her aqua green eyes shimmering. "Hello Foxkit" she greeted and Foxkit gasped. "You are the voice I kept hearing!" he replied in shock and she nodded.

"My name is Lightningwish and I have come to help you. As you might not know, my parents were separated like yours are and I know how you feel. Abandon by the one you love and I can help you with that. My father, Hawktalon, left my mother, Littlefish, for another cat, Silverdrop and fathered her kits. When we were on a patrol, Hawktalon, Silverdrop, me and my brother, Hawkshadow, Hawkshadow had ran onto the thunderpath by mistake and was killed by a monster. My father was close enough to pull him out of the way but didn't! "she spat angrily and Foxkit cringed at her tone.

"Even after I trained Rowanpaw, his daughter, to be one of the best warriors Moonclan had ever seen, Rowanfall and Hawkstar killed me!" she wailed and dug her claws deep into the dirt. "I helped that ungrateful father of mine even after he lost his mate, Silverdrop!" she growled and looked at Foxkit.

"I'm sorry Foxkit, I didn't mean to yell", she replied calmly. "It's ok. Can you help me be a better warrior?" he asked and she nodded. "I can see a strong warrior, maybe even leader when I look at you" she purred and Foxkit beamed. Watch out Grasskit, he thought, flexing his claws. I'm coming for you…

**A/N: How was the chapter? Good? Okay? Bad? Sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as the rest. Sorry if it may be a little short. Don't get angry at me! Lightningwish isn't lying about her past. All those things she said happened, she just didn't tell him that she tried to make Rowanfall kill her father or how she killed Silverdrop, and Rowanfall's two sisters, Pouncepaw and Streampaw or how she killed her mother, Littlefish. She killed her mother because at first her mother was jealous of Silverdrop and wanted revenge, so she taught Lightningwish to be evil, but later on, Littlefish forgave Hawkstar and they became mates again. Lightningwish, upset about what her mother had done, she blinded her and snapped her neck. Lightningwish killed her two half-sisters by befriending a group of rouges and forcing them to attack Moonclan and while no warriors noticed, she slit Pouncepaw's throat and broke Streampaw's neck, killing them instantly. She also killed Silverdrop by putting death berries in her mouse and trained Rowanfall to be evil. Alas, she tried to make Rowanfall kill Hawkstar by telling Rowanfall how he hurt her and how he let (Lightningwish's) her brother die. Right before she killed her father, Lightningwish admitted that she had killed Silverdrop, Pouncepaw and Streampaw. Rowanfall, astonished, attacks Lightningwish out of hatred and kills her. Rowanfall felt sorry for her sister how she had suffered. The truth was, that she thought that Lightningwish deserved nothing that got her whole life, even though she killed the previous deputy, Dusteye, and took his spot; killed Silverdrop, Streampaw, Pouncepaw and Littlefish. So actually, Lightningwish suffered a pretty painful life. She went to the Darkforest, but she would still find cats/kits that were suffering like how she had and trains them to be evil and thirsty for revenge. Looks like Foxkit has fallen into her trap. Can he make it out? Or become a heartless murderer? Only one way to find out. Review! **

** -Grasswing**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait… This chapter is going to be about our favourite little kitty, Grasskit! I hope chapter 5 wasn't boring or lame. **

**Guest: hmm… I wonder who you are… I'm kidding. You gave it away when you said BIRCHBARK. Julia… :)**

**Leopardfire (guest): aww thanks so much!**

**And to all my readers/ buddies who liked, followed etc. thanks a lot! **

Chapter 6

Grasskit felt something nudging her and she ignored it and rolled over, falling back asleep. She felt it again and she thought in her head. Why can't I get some sleep? "Leave me alone Foxkit!" she hissed and opened her eyes to see Pebblefall standing over her. Pebblefall picked her up by her scruff and began to walk. "Hey!" she squeaked and her mother placed her down. "I can walk myself!" Pebblefall smiled. "Ok, sleepy head.

Just don't fall behind" she purred and began to walk toward a pretty stream with Grasskit as her heels. "I'm hungry!" Grasskit wailed and Pebblefall sat by the stream. Grasskit began to watch her hunt fish but easily got bored and decided to go exploring. "Grasskit?" She kept walking until she heard voices. She peeked behind the bush and saw two she-cats, barely four moons. "Prim, please. We shouldn't be here. I smell badger nearby" a white she-cat warned and the dusty brown she-cat, Prim, sighed. "Honestly, Swan. If we show everyone that we can fight a badger and help chase it away, we will be heroes! Brick will finally notice you!" Prim replied and Swan let out a sigh.

"Fine!" she hissed and the two she-cats walked off towards the badger scent. Oh no! Badgers are very dangerous! I better go and warn them! Grasskit thought and scampered off to where Prim and Swan disappeared. After a few minutes, she managed to catch up to Prim and Swan. Grasskit opened her jaws to warn them but she was too late. The two she-cats were already face-to-face with a badger that was twice their size. Prim jumped at the badger and began to claw the badger's shoulder and Swan bit down on the badger's hind leg.

The badger let out a spine tingling roar and slashed its claws across Prim's side. Then the badger picked up Swan in its jaws and flung her across the clearing and Swan's body hit the tree trunk with a thud. Swan struggled to get to her paws but wasn't quick enough. The badger's claws met the side of her face and slash her face, blood dripping down her face and Swan lay there, barely moving and letting out whimpers. "Swan! No!" Prim yowled and attack the badger, clawing at its muzzle and yanked out clumps of fur. Blood covered the ground and the badger let out an angry roar. It lunged for Prim and caught her in its jaws. The poor she-cat was struggling to escape the badger's jaws but it was no use.

A snap of bone echoed through the clearing and Prim's yowls were cut short. Prim's body was limp in the badger's jaws. The four other cats came running and the badger dropped Prim's body and turned around and lumbered away, trying to get away from the cats. The four cats crowded around the two bodies. The leader of the group, a black she-cat spoke up. "Prim is dead but Swan is alive" she said sadly and three of the cats carried the two bodies away.

Grasskit looked at the black she-cat and their eyes met, sending chills down Grasskit's spine. Grasskit turned around and found Pebblefall running towards her. "Where were you?" she hissed. "I head a yowl and came running here, thinking it was you" Pebblefall said angrily. Grasskit looked at her paws, ashamed. She thought I was dead, Grasskit thought. "Let's go" Pebblefall whispered and ushered Grasskit away. Pebblefall looked over her shoulder and say the black she-cat was still standing there, half covered in the shadows. Is that the cat that the prophecy stated? But, she is a loner.

Pebblefall shook her head and followed Grasskit back to the river. Grasskit began to explain to Pebblefall about what happened and about Prim and Swan. "And the badger bit down and snapped her neck, with no mercy! Then a few cats came and carried Prim's and Swan's bodies away" Grasskit finished and Pebblefall sighed. "Poor Swan" she replied quietly. "Mama, I'm hungry" Grasskit murmured and Pebblefall nudged a small fish towards her daughter. Grasskit sat down and began to eat the fish and Pebblefall just stared at the river.

The prophecy… Does it involve Grasskit? She thought and sat beside her daughter, eating some of the fish. When they had finished, Pebblefall began to bend down to pick up Grasskit by her scruff but the kit took a step back. "I can walk myself!" she giggled. "Follow me then," Pebblefall purred and began to walk towards a huge willow tree. "Is this where we will be staying?" Grasskit asked curiously and Pebblefall nodded. She ducked under the leaves of the trees and Grasskit followed her. "Wow!" Grasskit murmured in awe, the tree was huge! Pebblefall picked her up by the scruff and began to climb the trunk of the tree.

They finally reached a small hole in the tree trunk and Pebblefall climbed in. She set Grasskit down on the floor and purred. "When I was younger, my sister and I would come here and hang out. This tree is the perfect spot to sleep in" Grasskit just nodded and began to look outside. Suddenly, the mysterious brown tabby from Pebblefall's dream she had when her kits were born had appeared. When the tabby sat beside Grasskit, she saw the two were almost identical.

"Is she the Flight of the Broken?" Pebblefall murmured and the tabby smiled at her. "You must one day return to the clans or Wingclan will be destroyed by evil" the tabby replied and began to fade. "Wait!" Pebblefall whispered. "You didn't answer me question!" the tabby let out a purr. "Fine. The Flight of the Broken is…" then she disappeared and a single name echoed through the breeze.

"No!" Pebblefall gasped and Grasskit turned around. "The storm, tiger, bark and fox will destroy the grass. The Broken must fly. The Flight of the Broken has arrived. Beware of those who lurk in the shadows, hearts chilled and full of hatred" she whispered in a voice that wasn't her's. Then she shook her head and turned around and looked outside again.

**A/N: Ha! You thought I was going to mention who is the Flight of the Broken! :) Any guesses to who the Flight of the Broken is? Send me your best guesses. Everyone can guess, except for Willow whisper12 because she knows who the Flight of the Broken is! Don't tell anyone Willow whisper12! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

- **Grasswing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I got a few guesses for who the flight of the broken is. Here is who has guessed already:**

**Mayzakie-san: Grasskit**

**Leopardfire (guest): Grasskit**

**Eaglegaze: Applekit.**

**I won't tell you who is right. You will just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks Mayzakie-san, Leopardfire (guest), Eaglegaze, Goldengaze20, Bubble (guest), Guest, and Darkwing6 (guest), for the reviews and TigerstarofShadowclan, Skourby77, and Goldengaze20, for the story/ author favs. Also, guys, if you don't like the story, then don't leave a mean comment (you know who you are) on this story. Lightningwish does turn one cat evil, but whom? Was it Flightstar or Foxkit? **

**For a few people who might be confused, here is the prophecy, explained a bit more:  
><strong>**_The storm, tiger, bark and fox will destroy the grass._**** Meaning her brothers will destroy her self-esteem, NOT kill her!**

**_The Broken must fly. The Flight of the Broken has arrived._**** The cat has come and will rise to the top, "flying to the top".**

**_Beware of those who lurk in the shadows, hearts chilled and full of hatred_****. Means that there are more than one cat who is hating the fight of the broken and is mean/evil (Flightstar is actually not in this prophecy at all! So the two cats are someone else. It isn't 3 cats or 4 cats, so think again! That is right; it is two cats who hate him/her, but who?) **

**So, keep sending me guesses. Since there is a time skip, Mintpaw is now Mintnose, Sweetpaw is Sweetblossom, Oceanpaw is now Oceanmist, Swallowpaw is now Swallowtail and Butterflypaw is now Butterflyheart. Now on to chapter 7! (Time skip 3 moons)  
><strong> Chapter 7

Foxkit sat outside of the nursery, his fur sleek and shiny. Today is the day! He thought happily. They were 6 moons old. "Hey Foxkit! I can't wait to see who our mentors are!" Tigerkit purred, running toward him. Foxkit just blinked in agreement and continued to look at the stump at the middle of the clearing. Stormkit walked to where his brothers sat, his head held high.

Barkkit and Quailkit sat were sitting by Applekit, who looked upset and had lost a lot of his cheerfulness since Grasskit had left. "Come on Applekit, aren't you excited?" Quailkit nudged her brother but he shook his head. "I miss Grasskit. I should have gone with her" he whispered sadly and Quailkit didn't know what to say to her brother. Barkkit went over to Applekit and whispered something in his ear.

"Pebblefall promised me that they would one day return, both of them". Applekit smiled.

"Thanks" he whispered back. "Kits, come here so that you don't get all messy. I don't want to keep having to clean you fur all morning" Moondapple purred and ushered the kits in to the nursery. Her mate, Birchbark came walking towards them and purred happily. "I am proud of all of you" he replied, a purr rumbling deep in his throat. Foxkit looked over at Applekit who was still looking at his paws sadly.

Quailkit sighed and sat beside Foxkit. "Why won't he just understand the Grasskit will never return?" Quailkit murmured and Foxkit shrugged his shoulders. "Will all cats old enough to fly, gather beneath willow stump for clan meeting!" Flightstar yowled and all the kits began to walk outside, with Moondapple with them.

"As you all know, today 6 of kits have reached their 6th moon and will reach there apprentice names. Please come forward." Flightstar asked happily and the six kits walked past all the other cats and sat right in front of the speaking stump. "Stormkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Darkwing." Flightstar said and Stormpaw walked over and touched noses with his mentor.

"Foxkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Mintnose." Flightstar replied and Foxpaw dipped his head in agreement and went to touch noses with his mentor. What? Why do I have such a weak cat as my mentor? Foxkit thought unhappily and watched as Tigerpaw got Oakleaf, Applepaw got Sweetblossom, Barkpaw got Leafdance and Quailpaw got Brindlestorm. "Stormpaw, Quailpaw, Tigerpaw, Foxpaw, Applepaw, Barkpaw! Stormpaw, Quailpaw, Tigerpaw, Foxpaw, Applepaw, Barkpaw!" Everyone yowled and the 6 newly made apprentices held their chins up high. Once the cheering had died down, cats began to go off with their daily life. Moondapple and Birchbark went up to their kits, happiness shone in their eyes. "We are so proud of you two" Birchbark replied and Moondapple licked each of her kits cheeks.

"Hey, Applepaw, do you want me to show you the territory?" Sweetblossom said and Applepaw nodded. He ran to where his mentor was waiting and together the two of them left camp. "Wow! I didn't know that the forest was this cool!" he said in awe, and Sweetblossom chuckled. "That was my same reaction when I first saw the forest. Soon, you will be able to soar through these trees easily and hunt prey" Sweetblossom explained. "Follow me" She replied and Applepaw nodded, following his mentor through the thick under-growth and weave around the trees until they came to a spot that was a bit different. There weren't as many trees here.

"Here is the border, Applepaw. Once you pass this old fallen tree, you aren't on Wingclan territory anymore" Sweetblossom replied and Applepaw saw that a few fox lengths past the border, the ground became rocky and past that, there was a cliff. "There aren't many trees here" Applepaw replied and looked around. Then he spotted a small cat on their side of the border. "Look!" he whispered, angling his ears to where the cat was. They began to walk towards the tiny cat.

"Stop! You are on Wingclan territory!" he yowled as the got closer to the cat. It was a small brown she-cat about his size and age, with green eyes. She looked up at him in shock. She looks familiar. Applepaw thought and then it hit him. It was Grasskit. "Grasskit?" he gasped and the brown tabby she-cat dropped the mouse that was in her jaws.

**A/N: Is it Grasskit or a look alike? Will Grasskit say that it is her to Applepaw or lie to him? Why is this cat on Wingclan territory? Is Pebblefall here also? Only one way to find out, REVIEW! The next chapter you will get the answers to all of my questions…**

** -Grasswing.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time to see if the cat in the other chapter was really Grasskit. Here is any new guesses for who the flight of the broken is:**

**Patches the Loner: Applepaw or Flightstar.**

**Please no more guesses now because the flight of the broken is revealed in this chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Leopardfire (guest): :)**

**Warriorfanwriter: thanks**

**Darkwing6 (guest): You are correct about one thing that you had said.**

**Skillheartt: really? Thanks a lot!**

**Now onto Chapter 8! (Time skip 3 moons)**

Chapter 8

"Grasskit, I have decided that I will train you as if you were still in the clan" Pebblefall told her daughter, knowing how badly Grasskit wanted to still be in the clan, getting her apprentice and warrior name. "Grasskit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Grasspaw. I will be your mentor and train you to be the best warrior you can be" Pebblefall purred loudly, Grasspaw's eyes shone with happiness. She touched noses with her mother and heard her mother purr, "Grasspaw! Grasspaw!" Grasspaw closed her eyes and imagined she was in camp, the whole clan cheering her name, along with her brother's apprentice names and Applekit and Quailkit's new names.

"Can we go hunting now or can you teach me how to climb trees really well or can we go swimming or can you teach me some battle moves or…or…" Grasspaw purred excitedly and Pebblefall chuckled. "How about I teach you how to climb trees?" Pebblefall asked and Grasspaw nodded her head. The two of them began to walk towards the Wingclan border, where there were lots more trees. "When you climb a tree, you want to look for parts that can help you grab on." Pebblefall answered and began to climb up the tree.

"Are you coming?" She asked and Grasspaw nodded and began to climb up the tree. She could easily climb the tree and Pebblefall taught her how to jump from tree to tree, like a squirrel. "Can we hunt now?" Grasspaw purred. "Fine" Pebblefall replied and they climbed down the tree, to a nice grassy spot, farther away from the border. "This is how you do a hunter's crouch" Pebblefall said, getting into the crouch. Grasspaw nodded and tried to mimic her mother's hunting crouch. "Is this good?" she asked and Pebblefall purred. "Yes, do you want to try hunting on your own?" Pebblefall asked her daughter and Grasspaw gave a quick nod and ran off.

Grasspaw opened her jaws and let the scents that surrounded her flow into her jaws. Mouse! She thought and got into a hunter's crouch. Slowly, paw step by paw step she got close enough to the mouse, and jumped on it. She had the poor mouse pinned down and gave a quick nip, killing the mouse instantly. She was starting to walk back to where the willow tree was when she heard a voice. "Stop! You are on Wingclan territory" the voice hissed and she turned around, scared. Uh oh, I passed the border! Grasspaw thought in horror.

"Grasskit?" the smaller cat said and Grasspaw looked at him in horror. I can't tell them who I am! I have to lie, I'm sorry, Applekit. "Who? I'm Grassy, are you one of those cats who live in the large group over there?" Grasspaw lied, even though she knew the answer. "Yes, I am Sweetblossom and this is my apprentice, Applepaw. Grasspaw turned to Applepaw, who was looking sad all of a sudden. "Why are you sad?" She asked.

"I thought you were my friend, Grasskit" he whispered quietly and Grasspaw felt bad for lying to him. "If I find her, I will tell her that you miss her" Grasspaw promised, hoping to cheer him up. "Do you want to join the clan, Grassy?" Applepaw asked and Grasspaw opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a yowl. "Over here!" Applepaw quickly shoved her into a bush on the other side of the border and turned around to see Stormpaw running with his mentor.

"I smell loner" Stormpaw hissed and looked around for Grassy. "The loner had left" Applepaw replied and Sweetblossom purred. "Can we join you for battle training?" Sweetblossom asked Darkwing. "Sure, come on" She said and they began to walk off. "I am just going to go make sure that the loner is gone for sure" Applepaw called and his mentor nodded. "Grassy, you can come out now" he purred and Grasspaw crawled out from under the bush. "Oww!" she murmured and Applepaw smiled. "Can I meet you tonight at the pretty meadow over there?" he asked, angling his ears in the directing of the meadow. "Sure!" Grasspaw called over her shoulder, picking up the mouse and walked away.

Later that evening, she lay in her nest in the tree, waiting for her mother to fall asleep also. Once her mother fell asleep, she snuck out of the tree and ran to the meadow. "Applepaw?" she whispered, hoping he was here. "Grassy!" he purred and ran towards her.

Applepaw talked to her about the clan and as he talked, Grasspaw tried her best to not tell him that Grasskit is alive and that she is right beside him. No! She thought. She knew her mother would freak out if she saw her and Applepaw together. Then Applepaw turned and looked at her. "Can I see you again soon?" he pleaded.

"How about every moon?" Grasspaw asked and Applepaw let out a purr. Do I love him? She though and then shook her head, looking at the way his fur shone in the moonlight. No, he seems to love Grassy, not Grasskit. Grasskit was only a friend to him, nothing more. She thought sadly and looked up at the stars.

Starclan, what do I do? She thought sadly. "Grassy, can I ask you something?" he asked quietly and she nodded. "I think I love you…" he purred and Grasspaw purred. "I love you too" they then curled up and went to sleep.

Grasspaw opened her eyes and looked around. She was in camp and she saw a huge fox standing there, with a dead body in its jaws. The fox lunged for her but Applepaw jumped in at the last second and the fox's jaws bit deep in Applepaw's neck and the black tom fell limp. "No! Applepaw!" she cried, rushing over to his body, trying to wake him up.

"Save us! The Flight of the Broken must save us! Or the clan will die under the fox's claws!" Yowled voices from around her. She looked everywhere but saw nobody. Then a pretty brown tabby came walking towards her, almost an exact spitting image of Grasspaw, except that the brown tabby had grey wings.

"Long ago, there was a cat chosen to save Wingclan from the evil that lurks within. You are the Flight of the Broken and you must save the clan!" the tabby cried and began to fade. "No, wait!" Grasspaw cried but the tabby had already left and the fox bared its teeth at her. "I am the Flight of the Broken! I will fly!" she yowled and attacked the fox.

"Follow you heart, not your head" whispered a voice from behind her. "I am not afraid of you!" she yowled.

**A/N: So Grasspaw is the Flight of the Broken. Mayzakie-san was the first one to get it right and Leopardfire (guest) also got it right. Sorry for all those who guessed but didn't get it right. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Do you think that Applepaw loves Grasspaw or Grassy? Also, do you think that anyone will find out about them? Will Grasspaw return to the clan? I won't answer those questions yet… You guys are just going to have to wait. So continue to review this story and maybe I will post more chapters sooner… **

** -Grasswing**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait folk! Yesterday I saw the Lego movie and it was awesome, in my opinion. Thanks, Fastblaze789, for following and favouriting my tory. Any guesses to who or whom might find out about Applepaw's and Grasspaw's/Grassy's meeting? I won't say who. All we know that the flight of the broken is Grasspaw/Grassy but who are the two cats that are in the prophecy?**

Chapter 9

Applepaw's eyes snapped open and sat up straight. Grassy lay asleep beside him, her fur glowing in the light from the rising sun. Oh no! It's dawn! Applepaw thought and turned to Grassy. "Grassy! Wake up! It's dawn! We have to go!" he yowled, shaking her, trying to wake her up.

Grassy opened her eyes, and looked at him, confused at first but when she was the sky, she jumped to her paws. "I-I have to go!" she yowled and began to run off to where she had come from.

Applepaw quickly cleaned his fur and then ran off towards camp. He had just managed to slip back into his nest and pretend to be asleep. Just then, Quailpaw woke up. "Applepaw!" Quailpaw purred, waking up her brother. "Let's go sleepy head!" Applepaw rose his sleepy head and looked at her.

"Fine. I'm coming!" he murmured and got to his paws. Foxpaw was already outside with his mentor, waiting. "Finally, I thought that you were going to sleep all day!" Foxpaw sighed and Mintnose turned to his apprentice. "Let's just get going to the training area" Mintnose replied and Applepaw nodded.

"Watch your attitude" Mintnose hissed through clenched teeth. Foxpaw glared at his mentor and then began to walk away, with Sweetblossom, and Applepaw at his heels. Mintnose let out a growl and then began to stalk off after the others. When they arrived at the training area, Sweetblossom turned to the others.

"We will be teaching you the basic fighting moves for now. Let's start with the front paw swipe" Sweetblossom explained and Foxpaw let out a moan. "What seems to be the matter, Foxpaw?" Mintnose replied unhappily. "Flightstar already taught me that move ages ago!" he sighed, emphasising the word 'ages'.

Mintnose dug his claws into the dirt, trying to keep himself from getting upset. "Fine then. We can go hunting now and practise battle training later" Mintnose sighed and Foxpaw opened his mouth to answer. "But-" Foxpaw began and Mintnose cut him off. "Let's go" he hissed and Foxpaw looked at his paws angrily.

Mintnose stalked off, muttering words under his breath. "This is so unfair!" Foxpaw growled and ran off in the direction back to camp. Sweetblossom turned back to Applepaw and they began to train. After a little while, they began to head back to camp. They returned to see Quailpaw chatting with Stormpaw in the far end of camp.

"Go get something to eat and then you can relax for a bit" Sweetblossom purred and Applepaw dashed over to the fresh kill pile. Sweetblossom went over to talk to her mother, Leafdance. Applepaw picked up a mouse and went over to where his sister was sitting. "Hey guys!" he purred, his purr muffled by the fur of the mouse.

Just then Foxpaw plopped down beside them. "Why did Flightstar give me Mintnose for a mentor?" He complained and Applepaw gasped. "He is a good mentor!" Stormpaw smiled. "As if! He is weak!" Stormpaw hissed and got to his paws. "I'll see you guys later" he replied and walked over to the apprentice den.

"Well, I'm exhausted!" Applepaw began to pad away to his nest. Why does Foxpaw have to be so annoying so much? He thought as he entered the apprentice den. He climbed into his nest and began to close his eyes, sleep taking over to him.

He looked around the clearing and saw that he was alone. Then a brown tabby lay crouched down beside him, tears sliding down her face. "I'm sorry Applepaw" the tabby whispered in his ear and then a russet-furred creature attacked him and he felt a pain in his throat. Blood began to pool out of the wound in his throat and a puddle of blood surrounded them.

He lifted his head up and looked at the tabby. "Help me…" he whispered and felt everything go dark and blurry.

Panting, he got to his paws and looked around the apprentice den. It is only a dream, he thought to himself. What does it mean? "Applepaw? Bad dream?" came a voice from behind him. Turning, he saw Quailpaw up too.

"Ya" he whispered. "It isn't real" then she went back to sleep leaving Applepaw the only cat awake. Starclan, I'm confused. Please help me! He thought, looking outside at the stars. All they did was shimmer in the dark sky.

He shook his head and went back to his nest. Before he fell asleep, he heard a voice. A voice that was so familiar. It was sweet like honey. "Grasskit?" he whispered. No, he thought and shook his head. She's gone…

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, shorter chapter, and to all of you, Flightstar's reign is not finished yet. I had just been a little too busy to write chapters for both stories but, I will post Chapter 3 of Flightstar's Reign soon. Maybe even today or tomorrow. The reason to why I post chapters for this story more than the other one is because I have everything for this story planned out. I know if she has kits or not, how she dies, if she ever returns to Wingclan, if Foxpaw gets a new mentor or not etc. How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Review! Please?**

** -Grasswing.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! A few things happen in this chapter and they might seem a bit short but don't complain.**

**Here are some reviews from a few chapters that I didn't answer… Oops…. (the reviews are from oldest to newest)**

**Darkwing6 (guest): hmm… you never know. Only I do… for now.**

**Mayzakie-san: I'm glad that you enjoyed chapter 8.**

**Leopardfire (guest): :)**

**TigerstarofShadowclan: yep, I guess you could say that this is almost a sequel of Flightstar's Reign.**

**Leopardfire (guest): you did get someone right about who will find out about the secret relationship but I won't say who… and don't worry, Applepaw is fine.**

**Fastblaze789: thanks!**

**Sandstorm0789: Aww thanks a lot!**

**Andrea (guest): Thanks! :) **

**Ok, so I think that is all the reviews I didn't answer since ch.8. I hope I didn't miss any! I also want to thank all my readers with no accounts, those who have favourite, followed, and liked my story and all my others. So umm… let's just get to the chapter… Here chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

About four moons had passed since she had first met Applepaw and every moon; she had kept her promise about meeting him. She was hunting not too close to the border, hoping to see Applepaw when she heard yowls. Grasspaw ran in that directing from which the yowls were coming from.

Grasspaw saw cats in the distance and decided to climb a tree nearby, to get a better view. In the edge of the Wingclan territory, she saw Applepaw, Foxpaw, Sweetblossom and a mangled, broken, body lying on the ground.

She strained her ears to hear what they were saying. Sweetblossom let out a wail. "No! Mintnose! Please!" she cried, shaking her brother's limp body. "Wake up! Please!" Sweetblossom wailed sadly. Foxpaw stood close by, covered in blood. "We were attacked by a fox. I told him I smelled fox this way so we went to see if there was one there. We came face to face with a huge one and it attacked us. In the end, the fox sliced open his throat and then turned and left. I tried my best to save him. I really did" Foxpaw ended with a wail. Sweetblossom was crying and let out a yowl, pushing her nose into her brother's fur. Grasspaw noticed all the claw marks on her brother's legs and belly.

Funny, she thought. He didn't mention holding down the fox and it looked like whatever was held down was struggling to escape. Did he kill Mintnose? She shook her head. He would never be able to beat a warrior with not a lot of training.

Then why did Foxpaw escape the fox with not too many sever wounds? Something wasn't right about what he had said, she thought to herself.

She watched Sweetblossom, Applepaw and Foxpaw walk away with Mintnose's body. Was Foxpaw lying to his clanmates? She climbed down the tree and began to walk away.

"Poor Sweetblossom…" she whispered and began to try to find some prey. Her belly let out a rumble and she forgot that she didn't get much time to eat. I'm going to find something to eat; she thought and sniffed the air.

She scented a vole nearby and followed its scent. She found it and got into a hunter's crouch and began to creep forward. She leapt and caught it. She gave a quick nip to the neck, killing the vole and walked over to the tree. I will bury it here and come back for it after, she thought. Grasspaw buried the vole quickly and scented the air.

She had scented a squirrel close by and followed its scent to near the border. The squirrel was nibbling on a nut, not yet noticing the brown tabby. Grasspaw got in to a crouch and began to creep forward. Almost there! She thought and then at the last second, the squirrel's head shot up and looked at her. The squirrel took off and Grasspaw chased after it into Wingclan territory.

Grasspaw managed to catch it, giving a swift bite to the neck, killing it. She picked up her prey and began to walk away when she heard a voice. "Hey! Prey stealer!" came a growl from behind her. Two cats came out from behind the bushes, running towards her. The voice was so familiar. She turned around and saw a ginger tom and a black she-cat who looked like Oceanpaw. Then she gasped, recognising the ginger tom. It was Tigerpaw! Beside him, Oceanpaw glared at her, her black pelt glossy and shiny.

"I am Tigerstrike and this is my mate, Oceanmist. What are you doing on Wingclan territory, kittypet?" he hissed and Grasspaw was shocked that he didn't recognize her. "I'm not a kittypet!" she yowled and Oceanmist laughed.

"I think we should teach her a lesson" Oceanmist suggested, her claws sliding out. "yes, we should" Tigerstrike agreed, looking at his whimpering sister. His claws slid out and he bared his fangs. Without warning, he leapt at Grasspaw. She let out a yowl as his claws dug deep into her shoulder and flung her across the clearing. Grasspaw got to her paws only to have Oceanmist attack her.

Then Tigerstrike dug his claws into her side and Oceanmist smiled. Grasspaw attacked her brother and plummeted his muzzle with blows after blows and then tripped him. She would have fought much better if it weren't for all the blood she was losing. She felt her legs buckle and she fell to the grounds, black dots in her vision.

She lifted up her head weakly and looked at her brother, a pleading look in her eyes. "P-Please d-d-d-don't k-k-kill me" she replied and Oceanmist turned to her mate. "I think we taught her a lesson" she replied, picking up the squirrel. Tigerstrike smiled, blood trickling down from the scratches on his muzzle. "Don't even think about crossing the border ever again!" he hissed and then the two cats disappeared.

Grasspaw sighed. This is how I will die, she thought sadly. I will miss you Applepaw. Then a cat came into her vision. "Oh my Starclan! You poor thing!" the cat murmured and began to tend to her wounds.

Grasspaw winced at the slight ting of her wounds with the herbs. Then she heard a yowl. "Grasspaw? Grasspaw?" Pebblefall emerged from the bushes, looking frantic. The cat turned around and looked at Pebblefall. "Pebblefall?" the cat gasped in shock.

"Butterflypaw? Is anyone else around here?" Pebblefall asked cautiously and Butterflypaw shook her head. "It's Butterfly_heart_" she corrected and Pebblefall looked at Grasspaw. "Grasskit?" Butterflyheart said, looking down at the brown tabby. "You guys should return to the clan" Butterflyheart pestered and Pebblefall shook her head. "Will she live?" Butterflyheart frowned and didn't reply.

"Grasspaw! Just hold on. Don't worry! You'll be fine" Butterflyheart murmured and pressed more cobwebs onto her shoulder, trying to stop the flow of blood. Grasspaw let out a whimper in pain and felt her vision getting dimmer.

The black spots in the corner of her vision got bigger and bigger and she closed her eyes. Her chest barely rose and her breathing was faint. She heard a whisper in her ears. She closed her eyes and let darkness take over, feeling herself drift away.

**A/N: *Gasp* Is Grasspaw really dead? Who killed Mintnose? Why didn't Tigerstrike recognize his own sister? I won't tell you the answers yet. You will just have to read and review. Also, you can send in your favourite cats and I can make a shot story similar to how I made the short story on Cinderpelt. Just PM the cat and I will try to do them. Any cat will do, good or bad! Also check out my other stories, Flightstar's Reign, Do you know how I felt? For Emberfall's contest, and Cinderpelt's Pain. Read and review and I will see you guys soon!**

** -Grasswing**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of my best story I have ever made. I am actually surprised how many people love this story; I never knew it would be such a hit… **

**Orangefur (guest): hehehe… maybe she isn't dead.**

** Willowsmoke of Shadowclan: thanks! That was really sweet of you for favouriting, liking and following this story. ;)**

** Darkwing6 (guest): don't worry, since it is march break, I might update more. **

**Leopardfire (guest): maybe he did, maybe he didn't… I won't say. Also the reason Tigerstrike didn't recognize Grasspaw is because being away from Wingclan so long means that her scent is different and she doesn't have wings so he might have thought she was just a kittypet.**

** Painful kiss: maybe… **

**Any who, let's get to the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

Several moons had passed since his and Grassy's first meeting. Every moon, they would meet up again. Applepaw hated when they had to go their separate ways and wished that Grassy would just join the clan. He had heard Stormpaw boasting about how today he was getting his warrior name. 'That's so unfair', he had told him and Foxpaw shrugged his shoulders. 'It's not my fault that my father is leader. Whatever he says goes' Foxpaw sneered and Applepaw had left the apprentice's den, resulting to him sitting outside. Applepaw lay in the clearing, bored.

Quailpaw had come running up to him, smiling. "Guess what! Sweetblossom and Brindlestorm said that today we will have our assessments! If we pass, we get to become warriors. Oakleaf agreed with them about how unfair that Foxpaw and his littermates get to be warriors before us!" Quailpaw purred, slightly out of breath. Applepaw's eyes widened. "Really?" Quailpaw just nodded and ran off to where Brindlestorm was sitting. Applepaw followed closely behind her. He was so excited! Tomorrow is a full moon and I get to see Grassy and tell that I got my warrior name! He thought and sat down beside Brindlestorm, patiently waiting for his mentor to arrive. Sweetblossom finally arrived from the dawn patrol and Applepaw jumped to his paws. "Let's go!" he purred and began to leave camp, not even looking if his mentor was following. Sweetblossom smiled and trotted after her apprentice. "Hey! Wait up!" she yowled, making him stop and turn to look at her.

"For your assessment, you will have to catch three pieces of prey, you will have a battle with Lilypond and then race me through the trees, by flying" Sweetblossom explained and Applepaw gulped. Next to Flightstar, Lilypond was one of the best fighters in the clan. "You can go now, and just remember, I could be watching you from a distance at any time" Applepaw nodded and began to walk off into the forest. Sunlight filtered through the trees, dappling the ground. Applepaw opened his jaws and let the scents of the forest enter his jaws. A squirrel! Instantly, he began to follow the squirrel's scent until he reached the roots of a tree.

There, he saw the squirrel looking around for nuts. He got into a hunter's crouch and began to creep up on the squirrel, making sure that he didn't step on any sticks that might alert the prey that he was there. When he was close enough, he pounced, catching the squirrel before it could escape and delivered a nip to the squirrel's neck, killing it. One down, two more to go, he thought, picking up the squirrel's body and buried it at the tree roots. "I will come back for it after" he murmured and continued to keep walking. A sparrow was hopping on the ground not too far away, trying to get a worm out of the ground. Quickly, he got into a hunter's crouch and began to creep forward towards the prey.

The sparrow continued to struggle to pull the worm out. Then Applepaw accidentally stepped on a stick on the ground. The noise alerted the sparrow which began to fly away. "Mouse dung!" he yowled and jumped his paws catching the bird on the wing. The sparrow struggled to fly but Applepaw yanked its wing down, pulling the bird down. "You're not getting away!" he yowled and held the bird down, giving it a quick nip to the throat, killing it. A smile crept on his face and picked up the sparrow, bringing it to the same tree as where he had buried the squirrel. Two down, one to go, he thought and sniffed the air to try to find one last piece of prey. A scent entered his nostrils. A vole! He followed the vole's scent towards the stream in the territory.

A water-vole was scuffling through the pebbles by the stream, trying to find any bugs. Applepaw got into a hunter's crouch and began to creep up on the water-vole. He pounced, aiming for the vole but misjudged the jump and tumbled into the stream. His head surfaced and he climbed out of the stream, his black fur soaked and the vole was nowhere to be seen. "Mouse-dung!" he hissed and blinked the water out of his eyes. He started to make his way back to the tree where he had buried his prey when something came streaking out of the bushes and ran right into his path, the two of them colliding.

He shook his head and finally got a good look at the cat that bumped into him. "Quailpaw?" he sighed and his sister looked at him with a smile on her face. "Oops, sorry" she purred and Applepaw got back on his paws, picking up his fresh kill. "Did you catch three pieces of prey?" Quailpaw asked and Applepaw shook his head. Quailpaw opened her jaws to ask why but then noticed his damp fur. "If you want, I caught an extra piece of prey, so I can give it to you?" Applepaw opened his jaws to protest but his sister hopped behind the bush she had come from. Then she returned with a thrush in her jaws. "Here, take it. Don't tell anyone" she whispered and then ran off. She is so confusing some times; he thought and carried the three pieces of prey in his jaws.

When he had entered camp, he saw his mentor waiting beside the fresh-kill pile with a smile. "Good job, Applepaw!" she praised and Applepaw looked at his paw, embarrassed. She then leaned closer and whispered, "I know what Quailpaw did. I'm not upset though" she whispered and Applepaw looked at her shocked. "But how… I thought…" he stammered and Sweetblossom gestured for him to follow her with her tail. "Now is the battle part" she relied and Applepaw gulped. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. You are a great fighter and hunter, so I know you will pass" Sweetblossom nudged him closer to where Lilypond was waiting and Applepaw looked at Lilypond. I can do this, he thought, getting into a crouch. He watched Lilypond, trying to see where her balance wasn't as strong. Go! He thought and leapt at Lilypond. She side-stepped but Applepaw was ready. He landed not too far away, spinning on his hind paw and leapt at her, sliding under her belly. Lilypond then plopped down on him, knocking the air out of the apprentice. Applepaw recovered from that, but not quick enough.

Lilypond rained blow after blow on Applepaw's muzzle and Applepaw ducked and then gave a hard kick at her chest, sending Lilypond flying across the clearing. Applepaw then placed a paw on her throat and a paw on her belly, showing that he had won the battle. Both Applepaw and Lilypond were panting and Sweetblossom looked at Applepaw, proudly. "Well done Applepaw! Now it is time for the last part of the assessment" Applepaw nodded and let Lilypond get to her paws. She shook the dust and dirt out of her fur and then began to head back to camp.

"Applepaw, for the last part of your assessment, you will race me, by flying, from here to the border" Sweetblossom explained and Applepaw nodded. Sweetblossom unfurled her pretty purple wings and then looked at her apprentice. Applepaw unfurled his grey wings and then waited for Sweetblossom to say go. "3…2…1… go!" Sweetblossom purred and the two cats flapped their wings and began to fly. She easily soared through the breeze and Applepaw struggled to glide at gracefully as his mentor. Then Applepaw had an idea. If I fly below the tree tops instead of above, then maybe I can trick her, he thought and then dove into one of the gaps between some of the trees. The sunlight dappled the ground and Applepaw smiled.

The forest was just so pretty and he heard Stormpaw's and Tigerpaw's voices. "No way! I'm a better hunter than you! I caught five pieces of prey!" Tigerpaw hissed and Applepaw heard Stormpaw chuckle. "Well, I caught six pieces!" Applepaw smiled. They always argued about who was the better hunter or fighter. Whenever he saw the siblings, he felt a pang in his chest. Grasskit should be here, fighting and hunting with me. It wasn't her fault that she wouldn't be able to fly, he thought sadly. She would probably be a really great hunter and fighter.

The race continued and Sweetblossom didn't even know that Applepaw was much farther ahead of her because she didn't see him. The border came into view and Sweetblossom swooped down, and felt her paws hit the solid ground. She sat patiently, waiting for Applepaw. "I won?" a voice from behind her gasped and Sweetblossom turned around to see Applepaw already standing there. "What… How did you pass me?" Applepaw smiled. "I can't say…" Sweetblossom and Applepaw began to make their way back to camp. When Applepaw entered camp, he saw his sister sitting over by the apprentice den, enjoying a sparrow. "Hey! Guess what? I passed!" he yowled, running towards her and Quailpaw turned to her brother.

"Me too! I can't wait to find out what my warrior name is!" Quailpaw purred and the two sat, eating the sparrow. "I hope mine is something cool, like Quailsand or Quailfrost" Quailpaw hoped and Applepaw chuckled. "As if! You will probably be Quailtail or Quailfoot!" Quailpaw stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Well, I hope then that your name is Appleburr" "I hope it is. I like that name" Applepaw suggested, making Quailpaw scowl. Applepaw and Quailpaw looked at the camp entrance to see Tigerpaw, Barkpaw and Stormpaw walking in proudly, lots of prey in each of their jaws. As they came closer, Quailpaw noticed that Foxpaw and his mentor, Mintnose hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is Foxpaw?" Quailpaw asked Tigerpaw and the apprentice shrugged. "I thought he arrived back with you guys" Barkpaw asked and Applepaw shook his head. Then a yowl came from the camp entrance. Foxpaw came running in, and Applepaw noticed that he was covered in blood and scratches. "Mintnose is dead!" he yowled and Sweetblossom let out a yowl. "No! He can't be!" Flightstar peeked out of his den and walked up to his son. "Is this true?" he asked truthfully and Foxpaw narrowed his eyes. "Do you think that I'm lying?" he challenged and his father looked at Sweetblossom.

"Take Applepaw with you and Foxpaw will show you where he found his body" Sweetblossom nodded, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. The three cats dashed through the forest, Foxpaw leading them to the edge of the territory where it was a lot more denser with under growth. The place reeked of fox and a mangled body lay not too far away. There was no way that the Mintnose would be alive. There was a huge wound in his throat and a pool of blood surrounded him. Sweetblossom walked over to her brother's body, hoping to find the rise and fall of his chest to signal that he was still alive but it was no use. Mintnose was dead. "No! Mintnose, please! Wake up!" she yowled, shaking his limp body. Then Sweetblossom turned to Foxpaw.

"W-What happened t-t-to him?" she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We were attacked by a fox. I told him I smelled fox this way so we went to see if there was one there. We came face to face with a huge one and it attacked us. In the end, the fox sliced open his throat and then turned and left. I tried my best to save him. I really did" Foxpaw ended with a wail. Sweetblossom was crying and let out a yowl, pushing her nose into her brother's fur. Together, the three cats carried back Mintnose's body and Applepaw didn't even notice that there was a pair of pretty green eyes watching him from in a tree on the other side of the border. When they returned back to camp, a few of the warriors were horrified at how Mintnose's body looked. Flightstar had just finished listening to what Foxpaw had told Sweetblossom and Applepaw. Flightstar nodded and then climbed onto the speaking stump. "Cats of Wingclan. Mintnose was killed by a fox." Gasps came from some of the warriors.

"But, today we have six new warriors, as my deputy has informed me and Leafdance is moving to the nursery, expecting her second litter. Foxpaw, Tigerpaw, Stormpaw, Quailpaw, Barkpaw, and Applepaw, step forward" The six apprentices walked over to where the speaking stump was and Flightstar smiled. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the costs of your life?"

"I do!" Foxpaw yowled the loudest.

"I do" the others echoed.

"Foxpaw, then from this day forth, you shall be known as Foxscar!" Foxscar licked Flightstar's shoulder and then stepped back. "Tigerpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Tigerstrike" Tigerstrike licked his father's shoulder and then stood beside his brother, proudly. "Stormpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Stormclaw" Stormclaw repeated what his brothers had done. "Barkpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Barkfang" Barkfang licked his father's shoulder. "Quailpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Quailsong" Quailsong licked his shoulder and then sat beside Foxscar.

"Applepaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Applefrost" Applefrost licked Flightstar's shoulder and then went to sit with his sister. "Foxscar! Tigerstrike! Barkfang! Stormclaw! Applefrost! Quailsong! Foxscar! Tigerstrike! Barkfang! Stormclaw! Applefrost! Quailsong!" the clan chanted and Foxscar puffed out his chest and held his head high, Stormclaw and Tigerstrike doing the same. Quailsong leaned up against Foxscar and Applefrost was surprised. She likes Foxscar? He thought curiously. "They will stay up all night and guard camp as tradition." Flightstar purred and then hopped off the stump, signaling that the meeting was over. "Congratulations, son" Birchbark purred and Applefrost let out a purr.

"Our kit is now all grown up" Moondapple sighed and Birchbark let out a chuckle. "He will always be our little kit" Then his parents walked off to the warrior den. Applefrost watched as Tigerstrike and Oceanmist left camp, their tails entwined. It was odd. What would have happened if Grasskit was still here? What would be her warrior name? Was he in love with her or Grassy? He knew when he was young that he had a crush on Grasskit but now he loved Grassy, right?

**A/N: Wow! I think that this is the longest chapter ever! Happy march break everyone! I didn't post this yesterday because my sister fractured her leg and my parents had to take her to the hospital. Any who, how do you like Applefrost's and the others warrior names? Can anyone guess what is my favourite warriors book? The first person to guess right gets one OC in the story as one of Leafdance's and Ashcloud's kits. Good luck! **

** -Grasswing.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back! Many of you guys haven't noticed but I haven't updated Flightstar's Reign as much anymore. It is not that I don't want to finish it; I just am having trouble thinking of how it will go. I promise that I will try to update it soon and I haven't given up on it. I seem to be so eager in finishing Flight of the Broken, because it gets much better later on, and Grasspaw has such a sad but beautiful way in which she dies. **

**Also, I know one or two of you were confused about how I did chapters 10 and 11. Chapter 11, talks about what happened when the clan cats found out about Mintnose's death and the apprentices got their warrior names. In chapter 10, it tells what happened afterwards, near the end of chapter 11. Sorry, it is a little confusing guys! **

**Also, nobody has gotten the correct answer to what my favourite warriors book is! I will give you guy a hint: it is not, Crookedstar's Promise, Fire and Ice, Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, The Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Sunset, or The Sight. So it is not from the first series… Keep on guessing! Leafdance will have her kits in Chapter 15.**

**SparrowkitTheStarkit: Ya, I went back and checked. I wrote it like 7 times! Thanks for the constructive criticism! It really helps!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): Nope, not Crookedstar's Promise.**

**Twinkle Legacy (guest): nope…**

**Mayzakie-san: nope, not sunset.**

**Darkwing6 (guest): sorry about the confusion! I have explained it above about why I did the chapters like that.**

**Savespot: nope, not Fire and Ice**

**Fastblaze789: ;)**

**Leopardfire (guest): thanks for your concern about my sister. She is fine and I hoped that a lot of you guys would like the warrior names! My Favourite book is not Crookedstar's Promise, though.**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan: aww, thanks. I spent 5 seconds coming up with the names!**

**Guestpresonanonymous: thanks!**

**Andrea (guest): ya, Grassfrost is a nice name.**

** I have an outline to how this story will go; it is going to be like 60 chapters! This is going to be a really long story and there will even be a sequel! So let's get to the story.**

Chapter 12

Grasspaw's eyes flickered open and she noticed that she was back in her nest in the willow tree. She tried to sit up but her shoulder hurt too much and she collapsed back onto the soft, mossy bedding. She let out a moan and Pebblefall turned to her daughter. "I am so glad that you are awake!" Pebblefall purred, rushing over to her daughter' body. "You were out for two days!"

"Two days?" Grasspaw gasped in shock and her mother nodded. Oh no! I missed the meeting with Applepaw! He must have been so worried that I didn't show up! She thought. What if he doesn't come back again? She thought in horror.

Grasspaw tried to shift herself into a more comfortable sitting position but hissed in pain. "Don't," Pebblefall warned. "You got hurt pretty badly and almost died. Lie down and rest until you get better" Grasspaw looked crestfallen and sighed. "How long until it is healed?"

"One moon" "O-one moon?" she echoed miserably. Her mother placed a trout at her paws and Grasspaw bent down her head, taking a bite of the prey.

The meat was juicy and she always preferred fish over squirrels or mice any day. "Pebblefall, will we ever return to the clans?"

Pebblefall looked at her daughter, a shocked expression on her face. "It's our home, isn't it?" Grasspaw insisted. Pebblefall struggled to find words to answer that question. "I know it is our home, but I don't think we can ever return" Grasspaw diverted her gaze from her mother and looked down at the prey at her paws.

"It's my fault, isn't it? If it weren't for me, you would still be in the clan. You and Flightstar would still be mates and you would be cheering on Foxpaw, Tigerstrike, Barkpaw, and Stormpaw" she murmured, barely loud enough for Pebblefall to hear.

"Grasspaw…" she began, moving closer to her daughter.

"No, I am just a mistake! A freak!"Grasspaw hissed, turning her back to her mother.

Pebblefall was speechless. Sure, if Grasspaw wasn't born or if she had wings, she would still be in the clan, she tBut I love her and I would never blame her on something that isn't her fault. "Grasspaw, I know if things were different, then I would still be in the clan-"

"I knew it" came a whisper from Grasspaw, interrupting Pebblefall. "But, I could never abandon my kit. I know that it wasn't your fault that this happened. You are special Grasspaw; don't let anyone boss you around"

Grasspaw turned and looked at her mother; the anger seemed to have vanished from her face. "Starclan knows you are special, why else would you not have wings? You are destined for great things, my kit, and don't let others misguide by teasing you" Grasspaw instantly felt guilt about snapping at her mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and her mother gave her a lick on her cheek. "It's okay. I know that it must have been hard for you, being different from the others." Pebblefall soothed, trying to comfort Grasspaw as best as she could.

Pebblefall sat down beside Grasspaw, and the two of them began to eat the rest of the trout in silence. Pebblefall watched as her daughter would be gazing outside in the direction where Wingclan camp was. Sure, nobody really liked me when I was still in Wingclan, but I have to prove them wrong! She thought. I will be the first leader of Wingclan with no wings!

That idea brought a smile to her face. Yes, I will show them that I can be leader! She could imagine herself standing up on the speaking stump, all her clanmates looking up at her, listening and respecting her.

She could imagine the look on Foxpaw's face when he saw her as a leader and not him. If I was leader, then nobody would tease me or make fun of me.

Once Pebblefall and Grasspaw had finished their trout, Pebblefall got to her paws and stretched. "I'm going to rest now. I've barely got any sleep because I was worried if you would survive" Pebblefall yawned and walked over to where her nest was and curled up.

Her mother was sound asleep within heartbeats and instantly, Grasspaw began to feel bored. She was unable to go out and hunt or even stand up. Grasspaw couldn't think of anything else to do, so she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

Grasspaw saw that she was in Wingclan camp. She began to look at her surroundings and gasped. The fox that was from her nightmares was up on the Speaking stump, fur bloody and messy. Grasspaw felt sick as she saw dead bodies of all her clanmates thrown around like pieces of prey, their throat sliced open. Blood oozed from the open wounds, pooling around the cats.

Their eyes were glossy and none of them seemed to be alive. "This is just a dream" she told herself, backing away. She looked at all the bodies, knowing the names of each cat. Moondapple, Birdclaw, Quailpaw, Sweetblossom, even Applepaw!

She dashed to where the medicine cat den was and saw the dead bodies of Butterflyheart and Frostfoot. "No, no!" she wailed and turned around. She ran over to the nursery and peeked in. Dead bodies of kits lay on the ground. Throats sliced open, eyes glossy.

Blood covered the nursery floor and pools of blood lay under each kit. She walked over to each and every nest, hoping that one kit might be alive. After every searching every kit, she found no luck, only red, bloody paws.

Who would kill kits? She thought.

She went back into the clearing, the stench of decaying flesh hit her nostrils and Grasspaw felt sick. "The fox did kill me, but it wasn't that fox" Grasspaw looked around, confused. "What fox?" "Save us!" "Fly…" "He will kill us all!" the wails of her dead clanmates echoed through the camp, getting louder and louder.

Grasspaw collapsed to the ground and tried to cover her ears. She couldn't block out the wails of her clanmates and Grasspaw cringed and shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly they all stopped and everything was quiet.

"Grassy? How could you?" Applepaw yowled and Grasspaw opened her eyes. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Do you hate me? Is that why you didn't come?"

Grasspaw remembered that she was supposed to meet him last night. Where is he? "I trusted you! I loved you!" his wails got louder and Grasspaw pressed herself to the ground.

"Applepaw, please!" she cried but he didn't hear her. "Why? Why?" he sobbed and Grasspaw wailed in frustration. "I'm here! Applepaw, please!

Nobody answered. I'm all alone, she thought miserably. "Applepaw!" she wailed, desperately hoping that he would answer. Still no answer.

"I love you Applepaw! It's me, Grasskit! I have always loved you, ever since we were kits!" sobbing, she looked up at the starry sky.

"I'm so sorry Applepaw…" her whisper was barely audible and she curled up into a ball. Tears lid down her face.

**A/N: This chapter is now so sad… I didn't intend for it to be like this. Grasspaw was just trying to deal with all the hatred she faced as a young kit. Sometimes, that hatred pops up in her mind again and she lets out all her emotions. Hey, I am a happy, kind person. When I write, I usually write happy, but since Grasspaw is going through hard times, some chapters will be sad… Hope you enjoyed thought. Also, my cat, Tj helped write some on it. He thought that the word 'comfort' was spelt 'comnhodrtklb'. After that, he just sat on my lap while I finished typing the rest. Now he is asleep with his sister, Kali (they are both Siamese). They are in the allegiances for Flightstar's Reign. **

**-Grasswing**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have a winner! My favourite warriors book is Bluestar's Prophecy. I've read it over 20 times! The correct guesser was Random Rainbows (guest). You can just send the OC in reviews or PM me. Thanks to everyone who guessed and I kind of noticed that this was a hard question because there are over 40 warriors books!**

**Leopardfire: I know that everyone loves Grasspaw and I am pretty sure that at least two people will cry a lot because her death is both sad yet sweet in a way.**

**Sandstorm0789: I'm glad that you like the story.**

**Tb star: thanks, I agree with you about how hard it is waiting for many of the other fanfics to be finished or updated sooner. **

**SparrowkitTheStarkit: thanks! I can make him a senior warrior for the clan! **

**Let's just get to the story!**

Chapter 13

Applefrost sat in the clearing, the warm Greenleaf sun warming his black pelt. Something was on his mind though. It was Grassy. She hadn't met him last night. Was she ignoring him? He shook the feeling off. She had even told him that she loved him.

Maybe, she was just busy or had gotten sick, he though. "Hey! If you're finished sunbathing, then do you want to help join my patrol?" came a cheery voice and Applefrost looked up. Sapleaf stood beside him, with Darkwing and Stormclaw waiting close by. "Sure, Sapleaf" he purred, getting to his paws and following the patrol.

As they entered the forest, Applefrost heard chirps of birds from the trees and saw the sunlight peeking out through the gaps in the trees. He stretched his wings and together, the patrol took off. Soaring above the treetops and feeling the wind in his fur, helped Applefrost forget his worries.

The soft breeze helped him glide easily and he looked at the mountains the loomed in the distance. I wonder what I behind those mountains? He thought curiously. "Over here!" Sapleaf called to the patrol and Applefrost, who noticed he was falling behind, flapped his grey wings and followed Sapleaf's lead.

Then Applefrost's black paws hit the grassy ground. Sapleaf stood not too far away, smiling. "Daydreaming, Applefrost?" Applefrost just rolled his eyes and Stormclaw let out a snicker.

"Sure" Stormclaw muttered under his breath, and Applefrost managed to hear some of what Stormclaw had said. The Sapleaf turned to the two younger warriors, smiling. "Enough, you two! Let's all split up and hunt" Sapleaf and Darkwing walked off, Sapleaf to the border and Darkwing to the edge of camp.

Applefrost opened his jaws, letting the scents of the forests go into his nose. Squirrel, he thought and began to follow the prey scent, not noticing that Stormclaw was still standing there in the clearing. He kept following the preys scent until he saw the squirrel in sight.

Getting down in a hunters crouch, he silently began to move closer. With each paw step, he checked to make sure there were no sticks that could alert the prey. He leapt and pinned the surprised squirrel and gave it a quick nip the neck, killing.

He picked up the squirrel and buried it at the bottom of the tree. Then went to go find more prey.

* * *

><p>Applefrost and the rest of the patrol had returned from hunting, each carrying a few pieces of prey. Applefrost carried the squirrel and mouse in his jaws over to the fresh-kill pile only to bump into a furry shape. "Barkfang?" he asked and Barkfang looked up at hadn't talked much since Grasskit and Pebblefall had left. Applefrost felt hurt that he seemed to have lied to him. "You lied" he replied dryly and Barkfang's eyes widened in surprise.<p>

"W-What are you talking about?" Barkfang stammered and Applefrost glared at him. "You said that they would return to the clan, but I don't think that they will ever return" Suddenly, Barkfang's confusion turned to a look of sympathy.

"You miss Grasskit, don't you?" Applefrost opened his jaws to object but then closed them.

"They will return, I know. Pebblefall would never break her promise" Barkfang then picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and walked away leaving Applefrost, confused.

He let out a sigh and padded off to where his nest was, a bunch of different things buzzing around in his head. He decided it was best to just lie down in his entered the dimly, lit den and padded over to where his nest was. He plopped down on his nest and slowly closed his eyes, letting darkness take over.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a starry clearing and a figure stood in the distance. Applefrost began to walk closer to the figure. Then the figure turned around, smiling.

"Applefrost!"

Applefrost stood there, shocked. "Grasskit?" he asked and she dashed over to him, purring loudly. She rubbed her muzzle against his, happily. "Are you dead?" he asked quietly and she smiled a twinkle in her eye.

"No. I am still alive, Applefrost. Don't give up! I will return to Wingclan"

"B-But where are you?" he wailed and she began to walk away. "We will meet soon…" she whispered quietly and began to walk away. "Wait!" he yowled and she turned to look at him. "You will see me again soon" then he began to fade.

Applefrost stood there in the starry clearing, all alone. "Don't be afraid, Applefrost" he turned around and saw a brown tabby with green eyes and fluffy grey wings. Shocked, Applefrost took a step back. "I am the Flight of the Broken" she murmured, as if reading his mind.

"Have faith. Wingclan is in peril and our savour has a huge prophecy in her shoulders. She will save us from drowning in our blood. Heed this warning, watch out for those who lurk in the shadows, hearts fill of hatred and blood lust in their eyes" Applefrost gasped. "Who are the cats?" he complained and the tabby smiled.

"Now, if Starclan always told cats what the prophecy's meant, then how who you choice your destiny? How would you choice whether you were good or bad on your own?" Her voice echoed through the clearing and he began to fade.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was going to post Wednesday but I got a power outage. Then when I tried to post it on Saturday, my dad took away my laptop. Yet, here it is and it isn't a sad chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I also want to say to SparrowkitTheStarkit for Wolfshade. Since I turned 'The two sides of Frozenpool' into more of a one-shot, I will include your cat and none others. You were the only one who remembered about the OC part! I hope to post soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! I am back. Sorry for the wait. I was going to post on Saturday but I had kind of got addicted to playing animal jam… Umm ya… any who, if you have it and want to be buddies with me, I am Fabulous Fieryninja. I look exactly like Grasspaw. Back on topic, I looked and saw that this story has 88 reviews! Wow!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): okay, thanks!**

**Fastblaze789: thanks**

**Sparkypony9: sorry, no more OC's.**

**Leopardfire (guest): same, Crookedstar's Promise is second for me. Applefrost may or may not find out who Grassy is in like I don't know, chapter 18 or 20… I won't say :)**

**Guest: aww, thanks!**

**Willowtuft: really? Thanks.**

**Darkwing6: Hooray! I'm glad that you got an account. Don't worry; my dad probably won't take away my computer away again!**

**I think that is it… Now let's get to the story!**

Chapter 14

Grasspaw shifted in her nest impatiently. She had been bored for the past moon and finally she could get back to training. The only problem was she had to wait for Pebblefall to wake up. "Wake up Pebblefall" she whispered in her mother's ear.

Seeing that it didn't work, she tried again, but louder. "Wake up!" she yowled in her mother's ear and Pebblefall's head shot up quickly. She looked around wildly until her gaze met Grasspaw's. Grasspaw couldn't help giggling at her mother's reaction.

Scowling, Pebblefall got to her paws. "Very funny" she hissed playfully. "Now, if you are ready, we can start with seeing how your hunting is" Pebblefall replied and began to climb down the tree. "And no more crossing over the borders!"

Grasspaw got to her paws and climbed down the tree. When her paws touched the soft grass, she let out a purr. She had been cooped up so long, and she had missed the feeling of the breeze in her fur or the soft feel of grass under her paws.

"Let's go" Pebblefall purred and Grasspaw blinked, realizing how far ahead her mother was. "Unless you want to just stand here" Grasspaw shook her head and scampered over to where her mother was waiting. When they had gotten to a nice shady spot, Pebblefall turned and looked at Grasspaw.

"I will observe from a distance on how well you are doing. Then I can see any problems and help fix them" Pebblefall explained and Grasspaw dashed off to the river the moment her other had finished explaining. Grasspaw arrived at the river and peered into the water, noticing the shimmer of the scales on the fish.

She positioned herself correctly and waited for a fish to swim by. A slim body of a carp swan past her and within a flash, the carp lay beside her on the banks of the river. She bit the spine and the fish lay still. Not satisfied by just one fish, she sat back down and waited patiently for another.

A silver fish swam into view and Grasspaw heard a noise. Startled, she lost her balance and fell into the river. Her head emerged and she looked around, blinking the water out of her eyes. "Hello?" she asked and heard a rustling coming from the bushes. "Show yourself!" she hissed, trying to be brave. A slim russet creature crept out from behind the bushes. Scars littered its pelt and it snarled, revealing its yellow teeth.

It was the same fox from her dreams, only in real life. Not wanting to join Starclan yet, she hopped out of the river and turned to run. Surprisingly, the fox did not attack her but simply vanish, as I it was not there. "huh?" she murmured, astonished. Was it really there or was her mind playing a trick on her?

Confused, she decided to try to hunt something else. She picked up the carp and began to head back to the tree when all of a sudden she heard a whisper. "The fox must be stopped or Wingclan will drown in its own blood" The voice sounded like Forevershine's.

"What fox?"

Her only answer was the breeze rustling through the leaves. She began to walk faster only to bump into Pebblefall. "Grasspaw? What's wrong?" Grasspaw was speechless. She didn't know how to explain it to her mother. "I heard your yowl. Are you okay?"

I can't tell her. "I'm fine, mother. Honestly. I just slipped on one of the stones by the river and fell in" Grasspaw replied, telling only half the truth. Pebblefall tried to believe Grasspaw but she knew when something was bothering her. "Ok. Leave the carp here and continue hunting for a little bit longer"

Grasspaw nodded and began to walk off. Was it the prophecy? Pebblefall thought to herself. No, it can't be. Can it?

* * *

><p>Grasspaw lay in her nest, pretending to be asleep. The moment she heard the soft snores of her mother, she got to her paws and quietly climbed down the willow tree. She began to make her way to where the meadow was, hoping to meet Applepaw there.<p>

When she arrived at the meadow, she saw the outline of another cat sitting there, staring up at the moon. She made her way closer to the cat and almost instantly noticed the black cat's bright blue eyes. "Applepaw?" she purred and the cat turned around. A smile formed on Applefrost's face when he saw her.

"Grassy!" he purred, licking her cheek and nuzzling her neck. "I missed you so much!"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come last time" Grasspaw said with a sigh, not telling him the exact reason. "It's okay, and it's Apple_frost_ now" he corrected. "You got your warrior name!" The couple lay down on the soft grass, looking up to the stars. Pretty fireflies lit up the night sky and Grasspaw turned to Applefrost.

"If I was in the clan, what might my warrior name be?" she asked curiously, making Applefrost think a bit. "Hmm, I would say Grasslight or maybe Grasspool" he suggested and Grasspaw smiled. "I think I would prefer Grassflight or Grasscreek"

Applefrost frowned at the name Grassflight. "Grassflight, wouldn't that almost seem as if it was mocking you for having no wings?" Grasspaw shook her head in disagreement. "No, a name shouldn't reflect on how you look. It should reflect on how you act"

Just then, a firefly landed on her nose. She giggled and flicked it off.

"I love you Applefrost" she whispered, still looking up at the stars.

"Me too"

Then the two lovers curled up and fell asleep under the stars, fireflies dancing through the dark sky. Grasspaw wished this night would never end.

**A/N: Eh, a bit of a sappy end to this chapter. I have a question for you guys. Here it is:**

**If you were leader and got to choose Grasspaw's warrior name, what would it be?**

**I'm curious to see what you guys come up with! See you guys soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hooray! This story has reached over 100 reviews and over 3,300 views! I never expected it to be so popular! Thanks everyone for the creative names. I have picked what will be Grasspaw's warrior name. I will not say. Also, for anyone who has read, 'Return of a Friend' Sam came back last Thursday! **

**Willowtuft: Grasscliff is a cool name!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): Grassfur, Grasslight, Grasscloud and Grassheart are good names also.**

**Guestpresonanonymous: true, I like the names Grasslight, Grassflight and Grassbreeze.**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan: Grasswing and Grassflame are cool names. I might use Grassflame for some other cat…**

**Leafshine: Grassblade is an original name, I like it!**

**Fastblaze789: Grassflight, hmm… I might use that for her warrior name… I might, I don't know yet…**

**Illuminastro: Grassflight is a good name for her, since she is the flight of the broken, but I personally like Grasswing better.**

**Mistycloud (guest): I am a bit surprised how popular my story is and I was hoping in the beginning for at least one review and now I have like 107 reviews!**

**Ivystorm of Twinkle Legacys: Grassfur does have a nice sound.**

**SparrowkitTheStarKit: yay! **

**Darkwing6: You are the first person to catch on to what her name might be. She will get her warrior name in chapter 18.**

**Leopardfire (guest): aww, thanks. Grasspool sounds like a good name.**

**Ryekit Treeclan (guest) :I will update sooner!**

**It's a secret (guest): I will… :) Thanks and Applefrost will find out about Grassy soon… I won't say when yet. **

**Leopardfire892: Hooray! I am so glad that you got an account! I really liked your story!**

**Wildfang57 (guest): Grassheart sounds nice**

**Thanks everyone so much for all the wonderful names. I can only pick one though…**

**I think that it everything, so let's get to chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

Quailsong stood over her brother, shaking him. "Wake up! Leafdance is having her kits!" she yowled in his ear and he sat up startled. "W-what?" he stammered, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Leafdance started kitting at dawn" his sister replied and Applefrost got to his paws. He gave his fur a quick clean, then the two siblings went out into the clearing where most of the clan was.

Cats sat in small groups, talking amongst themselves and some were eating prey. Applefrost and Quailsong sat scanned the clearing for their friends, finally spotting them under one of the shady trees. The walked over to where Foxscar, Barkfang and Stormclaw sat.

"Any news?" Quailsong asked and almost the instant the words came out of her mouth, Frostfoot's yowl came from the nursery. "First kit is born!" Ashcloud, who had been pacing at the den entrance, perked up his ears at the yowl.

It was nearly sunhigh when Frostfoot and Butterflyheart walked out of the den. Ashcloud, who was sitting by the nursery entrance looked up at them. "Well?" he asked, a hint of worry laced his voice. "She is fine. She had three she-cats and one tom" Ashcloud dipped his head and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the nursery, Leafdance lay in her mossy nest, four bundles of fur at her belly. Ashcloud walked over to where his mate was, grinning. Leafdance looked up at him and let out a purr. "Want to help name them?"<p>

Ashcloud looked at the tom, which was a light brown with dark blue wings. "How about Muddykit for the tom?" he suggested and Leafdance nodded. "And how about Maplekit for the Tortishell with lilac wings?" Leafdance said. "Mothkit for the cream coloured she-cat with azure ( light blue) wings?" Then the two mates looked at the last she-cat. "Sorrelkit?" Ashcloud suggested but Leafdance shook her head. "Breezekit?" Leafdance suggested for the grey she-cat with bronze coloured wings. "I know, Poppykit" Ashcloud purred and Leafdance smiled. "That's perfect" Ashcloud licked each of his kits heads and then licked Leafdance's cheek.

"I will let you rest" he murmured and exited the den. Leafdance curled up and fell asleep, her four kits suckling at her belly.

* * *

><p>Applefrost watch Ashcloud walk out of the nursery, a smile on his face. Applefrost got to his paws and stretched, then turned to the others. "Want to come hunting with me?" Stormclaw and Barkfang shook their heads while Quailsong nodded. "I guess I will come" Foxscar replied, getting to his paws.<p>

The three of them exited through the camp entrance and into the shady forest. Sunlight dappled the forest floor and birds chirped in the distance. "How about we split up?" Foxscar said.

Applefrost began to head to the stream, in hope for some water voles. Quailsong walked towards the meadow and Foxscar started to walk to the border area. Applefrost opened his jaws and let the scents of the forest enter his mouth.

He heard rustling was coming from the bushes and out hopped a rabbit. Applefrost immediately got into a hunter's crouch because rabbits were rare to find in the forest. He made sure that he was downwind from the rabbit and began to creep forward. The rabbit was nibbling on some grass nearby.

Then the rabbit's head shot up and broke into a run and Applefrost chased after it. He sped up and managed to catch the rabbit. He delivered the killing bite and the rabbit lay still. He buried the rabbit at the base of a tree.

Then a scent drifted into his jaws. Squirrel! He thought, getting into a hunters crouch. He began to creep forward. The squirrel was searching the forest floor for nuts, unaware that he was going to be killed. He just about had it when he heard a yowl. He looked around, confused. The squirrel took this chance as to run up the nearest tree and out of sight. The strong scent of blood entered his nose and he followed the smell.

He had to help the injured cat!

He broke into a run and continued to follow the smell, horrified to what he might find. Was this cat killed by a fox? A badger? Or another cat? He thought. No, a rogue or loner wouldn't kill for fun and certainly his clanmates weren't murderers.

Finally, the body came into view and he let out a gasp. The throat was torn open and a dark crimson pool continued to grow under the body. The cat's jaws were parted as if it was yowling. "No!" he yowled and ran over to the body. He nudged the body, trying to see if the cat was still alive. He was too late, the cat's eyes were clear and glossy. He was no medicine cat, but he was pretty sure that the amount of blood this cat lost, had killed this cat.

Who could have done this? he thought in horror. Who was so cold and heartless to kill this cat that lay before him?

The only thing that wasn't bloody was the wings.

**A/N: I wanted to end it in a cliff hanger… Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Can anyone guess who the cat is? Also, my cat thought it was okay to change the buttons on the keyboard by sleeping on it! Does anyone here have any Darkforest cats that they like/ despise? If so, read See it through my eyes. It is my opinion on all the cats that we labeled evil in the warriors stories.**

**-Grasswing**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I have some bad news. As many of you may have not known, my Guess which Cat story has been deleted. It wasn't because didn't like it anymore, but that some mean person commented that I had 3 days to deleted it or I would get reported. Since I didn't want that, I deleted the story because the person said I "was breaking the contract". **

**What hurts the most was that I was targeted and yet there are tons of other guess the cat stories or ones similar and that it has been around for a while and lots of people liked that story! Guys, if someone sent you something similar, block them. I did that to the person. I know how much people enjoy stories like those, and me, myself too. I might bring it back, not for sure though… I still have the poems saved on my computer.**

**I also have a new story I wrote called, I'd rather dream. It talks about bullying and has Frozenpool's and Grasspaw's bullying stories inside. Please check it out and help us stop bullying! We need to fight the hurt of bullies. **

**Random Rainbows: Ya, Mapleshade is awesome and Hawkfrost is my 2****nd**** favourite Darkforest warrior.**

**Illuminastro (guest): I am kind of upset that they didn't put Snowtuft in the series very much.**

**Guest: nope, the cat isn't Grasspaw but close…**

**Fastblaze789: no, it's not Applefrost but very close. I will give a hint. The cat wasn't killed by Flightstar, Pebblefall or Grasspaw and the cat isn't Applefrost.**

**Willowtuft: No, I loner didn't kill him… (the dead cat is a tom)**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan: nope, I didn't kill Quailsong…**

**Leopardfire892: lol, Thanks!**

**Andrea (guest): I like the suggestions for names!**

**Wish upon a warrior cat: I buddied you on AJ.**

**Darkwing6: No, it isn't Pebblefall but really close…**

**Now enough said, let's get to chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

Grasspaw lay in the meadow, curled up next to Applefrost. As she dreamed, she imagined her back in the clan. Curled up in the warrior den, going on patrols, hunting with Applefrost. Then the part that she though was the most far-fetched, her brothers and father actually liking her.

She would imagine being Grassstar, leader of Wingclan. Her clanmates actually caring for her, chanting her name. Applefrost, her deputy would stand close by, smiling. With a sigh, she opened her eyes. That could never happen; she thought sadly and looked over at Applefrost. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

She didn't know how or when she would be able to tell him the truth. She imagined what would happen if she told him. He would probably leave her, hating her for breaking his heart. She got to her paws and shook his awake. "Wake up Applefrost!" she purred. Applefrost lifted his head and looked at her.

"It's nearly dawn" he murmured sadly and Grasspaw gave a nod. He got to his paws and smiled. "I'll see you again soon Grassy" then Grasspaw watched, slightly crestfallen, as he ran back to the clan. She got to her paws also and began to make her way back to the willow tree.

She managed to slip into her nest and close her eyes just in time. Pebblefall opened her eyes and looked at Grasspaw, who was asleep in her nest. "Grasspaw," Pebblefall purred, nudging her daughter. Grasspaw opened her eyes and let out a yawn. "Let's go sleepy-head. We are going fishing"

At the mention of fishing, Grasspaw hopped to her paws. "Hurry up!" she purred, rushing her mother. Pebblefall and Grasspaw began to climb down the willow tree. "I honestly think that you are a fish" Pebblefall joked. Grasspaw rolled her eyes playfully at the joke.

Grasspaw sat at the river bank, watching the fish swim through the water. Pebblefall sat beside her daughter, bending over and looking in the water. In a flash, Grasspaw's paw darted out and hooked the fish and flung it out of the water. The fish was withering on the ground and bit its spine, killing it.

Pebblefall and Grasspaw continued to fish, each getting about three fish. Then Grasspaw spotted a carp and went for it. Yet, she misjudged the distance and tumbled into the river getting soaking wet. Pebblefall couldn't help but smile as Grasspaw climbed out of the stream, her fur dripping.

Grasspaw shook her fur, droplets hitting her mother's fur. "I think that this is enough" Pebblefall replied and the two cats picked up their prey and walked off to the willow tree. As they ate their fish, Grasspaw and Pebblefall watched the sun begin to set and the sky turn a pinkish colour.

Pebblefall turned to Grasspaw. "You've been an apprentice for quite some time and I think that you will get your warrior name tomorrow" she purred and Grasspaw's eyes went round. "Tomorrow?" she echoed and her mother nodded. She could hardly believe that she would soon get her warrior name!

As she ate, she began to think of what she would want her name to be. Grassfower? No, she thought. Maybe Grassflight? She shrugged and continued to eat her fish in silence. Then a wonderful idea blossomed in her mind. Once she got her warrior name, she would tell Applefrost who she really was.

She would tell him that it was her, Grasskit and if she was lucky, she might get to convince her mother to return to the clan. I mean after all, they were her clanmates and she would risk her life for them, whether they liked her or not.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a busy Easter weekend and my birthday is in two days (don't ask how old I am turning because let's just say that I'm technically not aloud an account yet…)! On my birthday, I will try to update almost every uncompleted story I have. (Cough Flightstar's Reign cough). I had made a list today of all my favourite YouTube channels and I am surprised that I have so many! I think like 20 or something. I have also been watching too much Pewdiepie, Smosh, Venturiantale and CaptainSparklez videos instead of updating. Also, next chapter, we find out the dead cat. Anyone know who it is? It is a less important cat, or was… Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Grasswing**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! In this chapter, we will finally find out who was killed.**

**Darkwing6: Hehehe… you figured out who was our "tragic" victim. Oh and Happy belated Birthday! It is so ironic, one day apart from mine.**

**Fastblaze789: nope. Not them.**

**Leafshine: Yes! You guessed correctly!**

**Featherstream100: thanks**

**Illuminastro: Don't worry. More will die before the evil has been destroyed. It might be Quailsong or Tigerstrike or Barkfang or Birdclaw or Grasspaw or someone else. **

**Willowtuft: Ya, it was my favourite part to write in the chapter!**

**Kikidust (guest): thanks! I like the names.**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan: nope, Barkfang isn't dead… yet. I mean, I won't kill him! *chuckles nervously* you didn't hear that he might die from me…!**

**Leopardfire892: her name will be the next chapter and then chapter 18 and 19 will be some exciting chapters!**

**Snowfeather4876: True, Applefrost is adorable. **

**Brightcloud0915: nope… not Barkfang…yet.**

**Sparrowpaw: thanks! I think that you have to be 13 to have an account or something like that, be who cares? I also noticed that I write purr way too much. I guess it is a habit. I keep trying to stop writing it so much and trying to use other words.**

**Guestpersonanonymous: correct! She becomes Grasswing in chapter 18.**

**Guest: Lol. Here is the update and I hope you didn't eat your IPad or you won't be able to read this! (p.s, if you did eat it, do apple products taste like apples? I'm curious)**

**Lilystripe608 (guest): nope, but close.**

**Shadowlily of Moonclan: Thank you for reminding me about the thing in chapter 5! I was meaning to edit it and remove that part but never remembered about it. Thanks for telling me and not just reporting it!**

**Now let's find out our newest member of the Dark Forest!**

Chapter 17

Applefrost looked down at the body in front of him in horror. Flightstar lay dead in a pool of blood. "Flightstar?" Applefrost replied weakly. Sure, he didn't like him because he banished Grasskit, but nobody deserved such a horrible death. His throat was torn open and scratches covered his body.

Whoever wanted him dead, really hated him. Applefrost bent down and sniffed his body, trying to see if he might find any sign of the killer. No fresh scent lingered in the air or on the body. Applefrost turned and ran back to the camp to tell his clanmates. He reached camp, panting. Birdclaw, who was walking by turned and looked at him.

"Flightstar is dead!" The moment those words came out of his mouth yowls of shock came from his clanmates. "D-Dead?" Tigerstrike stuttered, shocked. Barkfang, looking equally shocked spoke. "Who would kill our father? Did you find any scents?" Applefrost shook his head and then heard a growl. "I will that foul beast that hurt my father a lesson!"

Foxscar dug his claws into the dirt after saying that. Quailsong rushed to his side and gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Don't worry, we will find who did this to your father" Quailsong purred and tried to sooth him down.

Birdclaw was standing on the speaking stump. "Everyone, tonight Butterflyheart and I will travel to Moss tree and receive my nine lives" She then looked at Lilypond. "Can you watch over the clan while I'm gone?" she asked her friend and Lilypond dipped her head.

"Take care, Birdstar"

Then Birdclaw and Butterflyheart began to exit camp and head to Moss tree. Moss tree was a large fallen tree that was near a small waterfall just outside the border. As they walked through the territory, Birdclaw began to wonder who was it that murdered Flightstar. Was it a rogue or one of her clanmates? "Are you coming or not?" Butterflyheart's voice broke through her thoughts and she realized she had stopped walking.

"Sorry" she mumbled and quickened her pace to catch up with her friend. They had finally arrived to Moss Tree and Birdclaw stared in awe at the pretty waterfall. "Under the tree, you will find a small white plant called Moon lace. Eat the flower and close your eyes" Butterflyheart instructed and Birdclaw did as she said.

Once she had eaten the flower, her eyelids felt heavy and she curled up and went to sleep. She found herself in a starry clearing, Starclan warriors sitting not too far away. The first cat stepped forward. "Welcome Birdclaw. I am Swiftlily and I give you this life for hope. Even when you think that there isn't a chance to find happiness, have hope in everything"

His nose touched Birdclaw's forehead and she winced in pain as she felt it rush through her. She felt weak with pain and didn't even notice that Swiftlily was standing once again amongst his starry clanmates. Then a familiar cat began to walk up to her and Birdclaw couldn't help but want to rush over to him. "M-Murkywater?" Her father smiled and continued to walk over to his daughter.

"Birdclaw, my wonderful daughter. You have grown to be a beautiful, strong warrior and I am proud of you. With this life, I give you faith. Believe in your warriors and have faith that they will choose the right choice in the end" Birdclaw was prepared for the burning pain as she received her next life. "Be strong and don't give in to others" he chuckled and walked back over to the rest of his clanmates. Then a honey-coloured tom stepped forward and she almost thought it was Honeyfire. Midnightheart took a step forward and looked at her, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You are just like your mother" he murmured and Birdclaw rolled her eyes. She had been told many times she was as daring and cunning as her mother was yet she never knew her mother. Murkywater told her about her mother and she had heard her mother's sweet voice but she had died before Birdclaw opened her eyes. "With this life, I give you strength. Realize your limits and achieve what you must"

Three down, six more to go, she thought, wincing at the pain. She got a life for compassion from Violeteye, her mentor. She got a life of trust from Moledash, her old friend. She got a life for love from Ripplecreek. A life for loyalty from Brambletuft. A life for courage from Minnowdart. Eight lives, she thought. Who would give me my last one. She searched the group of starry warriors before, trying to spot the cat she didn't get a life from yet. Then her eyes rested on a silver tabby who stood right beside her father.

The silver tabby met her gaze, a look of happiness and love filled her gaze. She walked towards Birdclaw and let out a purr rumble in her throat. "My sweet Birdclaw" the silver tabby purred and Birdclaw instantly recognized the voice.

"Mother?" she gasped.

"I wish I could have spent more time with you but, I watched both you and your brother from Starclan, making sure you were safe. Murkywater took good care of you for me" Birdclaw could hardly hold her excitement in. She finally met her mother after many moons. "Who killed you?" she stammered and she mother's gaze got dark. "A good littermate of mine" she murmured, looking at her paws briefly.

"I have a life you give you," she reminded her daughter. "With this life, I give you forgiveness. Forgive everyone, even if they didn't do the right thing. I forgave my killer and didn't let hatred fill me up" she purred, touch her nose to her daughter's cheek. Once Birdstar recovered from the pain of nine lives, her mother took a step back and faced her. "Your old life is no more. From this day forth, you shall be known as Birdstar"

"Birdstar! Birdstar!" yowls of happiness filled the clearing and she dipped her head. Then an eerie silence filled the clearing and Birdstar realized that she was in the camp clearing. "The storm, tiger, bark and fox will destroy the grass. The Broken must fly. The Flight of the Broken has arrived. Beware of those who lurk in the shadows, hearts chilled and full of hatred"

Birdstar looked around wildly but found no cat anywhere. "I don't understand!" she yowled. No reply. Then a fox came slinking out of the leader's den, blood dripping from his muzzle and staining its fur. It let out a growl and then everything became faded and Birdstar was in complete darkness.

**A/N: Yay! Now Birdstar know the prophecy and she finally met her mother. If anyone has read my previous story, Flightstar's Reign, did you see the connection between the two stories? Who is the silver tabby and who was her killer? I won't tell you…yet. Sorry if the ceremony felt a little rushed. Can't really think of anything else to say so, see ya guys soon and keep being awesome!**

**-Grasswing.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have returned! Here is the most exciting chapter so far, well, besides Grasspaw's exile but still. Here she gets her warrior name and then chapter 19 will be when she and Applefrost meet…**

**Random Rainbows: Thanks.**

**Darkwing6: Ya, Flightstar was actually on his second last life when he was killed but the killer left the wound so bad that he lost two lives. It might be him. I will reveal who the murderer is in chapter 26 or somewhere close to that.**

**Fastblaze789: Aww thanks!**

**GameslaveGaz: cool names, i never thought of Grassfall, cool!**

**Leopardfire892: Both correct guesses. How did you know? Can you tell the future? I'm kidding, but you are correct. It took me a few minutes to think of something different that they could use and then I thought of moon lace.**

**Brightcloud0915: Here is a hint. Think about what he said to his son… I will reveal why later on.**

**NinjaStarCraft: maybe…maybe not…**

**Willowtuft: Ya, this is my first time writing a ceremony for a leader so I will do better later on if there is another one. Thanks for the help! **

**Sparkpony9: nope, the killer wasn't Applefrost**

**Illuminastro: ya, ceremonies are hard. I might do better on the next one.**

**Now I think that is it, let's continue to chapter 18.**

Chapter 18

Grasspaw opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. She tried to remember what was so special about today. It wasn't a full moon so she wouldn't be visiting Applefrost, so then what was it? She shrugged it off and got to her paws and decided to go hunting. She opened her jaws and let the scents of the forest enter her jaws.

A squirrel. She followed its scent trail until she heard voices. Oh no! She thought and darted up the nearest tree. "Let's split up and try to see which pair finds the most prey" Barkfang's voice came from below her. Grasspaw watched attentively as her brothers and friends passed right below her tree. "Foxscar, what are you doing? That isn't clan territory" a voice warned Grasspaw's brother but he ignored it and continued watching.

"Foxscar?"

Then Foxscar froze in his tracks and stared at the bush ahead of him. "Foxscar?" Quailsong padded up to him and tried to nudge him but he didn't budge. Grasspaw watched him curiously. Nothing would make him like this unless… Grasspaw's thoughts began to trail off. "What's wrong Foxscar? What do you see?" Tigerstrike's anxious meow as he walked up to his brother. Then Grasspaw's brain clicked. Pebblefall! She must be looking for me and Foxscar must have caught a glimpse of her.

Grasspaw began to hop from tree to tree until she was near Foxscar and then dropped to the ground. Not even daring to look at the group of cats, she dashed into the bushes and out of sight. A few gasps of shock came from the group of cats and Stormclaw hissed. "It's just a loner, brother" Grasspaw didn't stop running until she was out of breath. Panting, she started to climb up the willow tree when she heard a voice.

"Where were you?" Grasspaw turned and saw Pebblefall with a worried look on her face. "I've never known an apprentice who goes and leaves on the day of their apprentice ceremony" Grasspaw looked at her mother confused. "Apprentice ceremony?" she echoed and Pebblefall smiled.

"Forgot already?" Grasspaw walked over to her mother. "Grasspaw, come forth. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Grasspaw couldn't help but purr.

"I do"

"Then from this day forth, you shall be known as Grasswing. Even though you do not have wings, you still are a Wingclan warrior" She purred and rested her head on the newly named Grasswing's head and Grasswing licked her shoulder. "Grasswing! Grasswing!" Pebblefall purred and Grasswing held her head high, beaming. "You will still sit guard the whole night as tradition" Pebblefall reminded her and Grasswing smiled.

A warrior at last! She couldn't wait. At the full moon she would tell Applefrost the truth and hopefully return to Wingclan and maybe, just maybe, become a leader.

"I'm going to go out for a little walk, okay?" Grasswing asked and Pebblefall nodded. Grasswing began to run to the meadow. She had never actually seen it during the day. As she began to reach the taller grass, she felt it brush up against her belly fur and tickle her nose.

"Wow" she murmured and looked around her. A large field full of vibrate coloured flowers dotted the grassy landscape. A few butterflies fluttered around in the breeze and Grasswing lay down on her back in the meadow, looking up at the sky. She didn't even hear the pawsteps that were coming towards her and she saw a familiar face look down at her.

"What are you doing down there?" "I'm relaxing, Applefrost" she replied and the black tom smiled. "I saw you run by and I wanted to see you. But if you're busy, I can leave" Applefrost said and Grasswing got to her paws. "You can stay. How is the clan?"

Applefrost sighed. "Flightstar was found dead in the territory and Birdclaw is now Birdstar. The new deputy is Lilypond" Grasswing couldn't believe her ears. Her father, dead? Who would have killed him? "Do you know who might have killed him?"

Applefrost shook his head. "No, there were no scent trails, nothing. Did you see any cat who might have killed him?" Grasswing didn't remember any cat she had seen with blood on their claws. She shook her head. This is it, she thought. I should tell him now. "Um…Applefrost?"

"Ya?"

Her gaze drifted to her paws and she opened her jaws to peak. "The truth is-" but was cut off by a yowl. Applefrost looked over in the direction of Wingclan territory and then back at Grasswing. "Sorry Grassy. I have to go. See you soon?" Grasswing looked crestfallen but tried her best to not look upset. "Oh ok. See you soon"

The Applefrost took off, flying in the breeze and Grasswing was left in the meadow alone once again. I tried to tell him but didn't get the chance. I hope I can tell him soon, she thought sadly and watched a butterfly take flight and feel bad that she could never experience the joy of flying.

**A/N: Aww, poor Grasswing. Will she ever get a chance to tell Applefrost? I guess we will just have to wait and find out. Next chapter is the meeting between the two of them. Will she finally tell Applefrost her secret she was hiding from him? Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Grasswing**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! I am going to update this so quickly because of what I am going to do next chapter! It is a surprise for reaching chapter 20! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Illuminastro: thanks, there might be more drama later on.**

**Darkwing6: Don't worry, she will in this chapter.**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: it will get really exciting soon…**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): nope. Flightstar was murdered by someone, but who?**

**Brightcloud9015: thanks!**

**It's a secret (guest): thank you! I understand why you think of Grasswing is green and Applefrost is red, it is because of their names. I never thought of it that way, I love the idea if they really were red and green!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): yes, I originally when I thought of the story, I chose the name Grasswing for her and since this is my first and main story I work on, I named myself Grasswing of Wingclan.**

**I am just going to go straight to the next chapter now because I know everyone is waiting for this moment. (*A moon time skip*)**

Chapter 19

Applefrost was hoping Grassy could visit him at the meadow tonight. He hadn't seen her since the time in the meadow. She probably was sick, he thought, hoping she would be there this time. Applefrost looked around the warrior den to see if anyone was awake. Once he was sure everyone was asleep, he got to his paws and walked out, making sure not to step on any tails or paws on the way. Then he broke into a sprint, running to the meadow to meet Grassy.

He had just arrived there to already see her waiting for him in the moonlight. "Grassy!" His voice seemed to have slightly startled her. "Is something wrong?" The words coming out of his mouth quicker than expected. "I'm fine" she replied and still avoided his eyes. "Are you sure?" Applefrost asked, worried. She turned around and faced him.

A smile was on her face and she licked him on the cheek. He was still sure something was bothering her but he kept quiet about it. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish we could stay together forever. To never have to leave" he whispered and Grassy purred in agreement and yet Applefrost could still feel her stiffen before that purr at his words.

Does she not love me anymore? He thought scared. I can't lose her. I already lost Grasskit, not her too, he thought miserably. "I wish I could join Wingclan but I can't" Grassy murmured and Applefrost still didn't understand why she wouldn't join. "But, I have no wings, everyone would hate me. Just like your friend, Grasskit" Grassy explained. "Maybe, but what if you showed them that you are just as good as them?" he suggested and Grassy looked at him. "That being different wasn't the worst thing? To maybe get a chance to be leader? The first wingless leader?" She sounds excited to be leader, just like Grasskit was.

"Why not?" Applefrost chuckled, remembering the time when he and Grasskit sat above the nursery, watching the sun set and her hoping to be leader to not be teased.

_"__Grasskit, why do you want to be leader so badly?" Applekit wondered and Grasskit was speechless. Why did she want to be leader anyways? _

_ "__Well, I the reason I want to be leader is because… um… when I'm leader, nobody will tease me and make fun of me "Grasskit answered truthfully. Then she turned and looked towards camp and saw the beautiful setting sun. "It's pretty, isn't it? Applekit purred._

He felt awful that he never got to go with Grasskit and now probably lost her for good. "Umm, Applefrost?" Grassy's voice broke his train of thought. "Yes?" he stammered and she looked at her paws. "I need to tell you something" she began and Applefrost hoped it wasn't something horrible.

"Well the truth is-" she started but was interrupted by a yowl. "So this is who you have been sneaking out to see" Both cats turned and saw Quailsong, Applefrost's sister walk over. "How can you be disloyal to your own clan!" She hissed and Grassy began to cringe. "No, please. You don't understand" Applefrost started and Quailsong snorted. "Try me" she growled and Grassy began to back away. "I love Grassy and I don't care what you think! She understands me!"

Grassy felt bad for Applefrost. It wasn't his fault that he loved her, she loved him back. "Quailsong," Grassy spoke up and Quailsong turned and glared at her. "Listen. Don't blame your brother entirely. We both love each other and love is hard to control" Quailsong sighed, knowing there was no way to talk her brother out of not loving this cat.

"What are you going to do? You can't leave the clan and who knows what will happen to her if she comes to the clan"

Silence filled the air and Applefrost shifted his paws. "Umm…well…" "Exactly. You thought that you could easily keep this relationship a secret forever. Right?" Grassy opened her jaws to speak when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Grasswing? Grasswing?" All heads turned to where the voice was coming from and Grassy froze. "Grassy, what's wrong?" "No" she whispered and Applefrost was confused. The a pale grey she-cat with darker grey flecks and violet wings burst out from the trees and Applefrost and Quailsong gasped.

Grassy tried to back away but it was no use, her mother had already spotted her. Applefrost noticed that this cat was familiar but couldn't remember her name. Then it popped into his head. "P-Pebblefall? You're alive?" Then Grassy turned and looked at Pebblefall. "Mother! You ruined everything! Now Applefrost probably hates me!" she hissed angrily and Applefrost was shocked.

The brown tabby who claimed she was Grassy, was really his kit hood friend, Grasskit? "Grasskit? Is that really you?" he gasped and Grassy sighed. "Yes Applefrost"

**A/N: Now Applefrost knows Grassy's secret! I bet nobody expected it this way, did you? So how was this chapter, good? Or bad? Tell me if you liked it and I hope it wasn't short or a bit rushy! Chapter 20 will be coming soon and you will find out the surprise soon, I won't say yet. **

**-Grasswing.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay! We got to chapter 20 with almost 180 reviews! I think that I should tell you guys what the surprise is. I thought that will have a little contest. For the contest, you can either pick one character that you like and do a one-shot about them (song-fics included) or if you want, do an alternate ending to one of the previous chapters. The minimum amount of words is 100. If you want to do it, but don't have an account, write it on word and copy and paste it onto reviews or type it on reviews. The winner will get a one-shot featuring any of their characters, characters from the warriors series or any of mine.**

**This is optional, so you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I just thought this would be a neat idea.**

**I noticed you guys had some questions about why Grasswing wasn't recognized by Applefrost and why he thought Pebblefall might not be alive.**

**A: It is because since Grasswing was wingless and being away from the clan for a long time, Applefrost was sure that Grasskit might have walked farther away or something might have happened to her. Haven't you ever not recognized someone you know when you haven't seen them in a year or so? Also for Pebblefall, she could have lead Grasswing away farther from the clan.**

**I am too lazy to answer the reviews because when my computer was restarting itself for updates, I forgot to save most of this chapter so I lost most of it.**

Chapter 20

"How come you didn't tell me?" Applefrost hissed and Grasswing felt awful. "Did you not think that I could keep this secret with you?" his voice raising and Grasswing preesed herself against the soft grass. "Please, Applefrost" she begged and he looked at her, still fuming. "What?" he growled and she took a deep breath. "Applefrost, please forgive me. I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't want to hurt you"

"It is a little too late for that" Grasswing knew he was hurt because never once had he raised his voice on her, ever. "I did it for you. If I told you who I was those many moons ago, then you would have begged me to return to the clan. The moment I would I been spotted by my father or one of my brothers, I would have been killed"

She explained and Applefrost began to cool down a bit. "If I had died, then you would have been left heart-broken and I love you too much to lose you, again" Grasswing glanced at Applefrost, a pleading look in her eyes. Applefrost began to understand what she was saying and started to feel bad.

"I-I'm sorry Grasskit" he apologized, and she knew he meant it. "It's okay, and it's Grass_wing_" she purred and Applefrost couldn't help but smile at their inside joke. Pebblefall looked at her daughter and was glad that she was happy. Then Quailsong was the one to speak up. "Grasswing, what was it you were going to tell my brother before I caught you guys?"

Grasswing had almost forgot that Quailsong was there. "Oh, that. Well, I was going to tell him that I was really Grasskit and I was going to say that I was expecting his kits" Applefrost's eyes widened and both Pebblefall and Quailsong were shocked. "How do you know for sure?"

"Well, I was walking near the border…" Grasswing began.

_A brown tabby was walking near the Wingclan border when she spotted a familiar cat nearby, searching for something. She recognized Butterflyheart, the medicine cat apprentice and dashed over to where her friend was. "Hey, Butterflyheart!" she purred and the medicine cat apprentice looked up at the voice. "Grasswing, it's good to see you again" she replied and Grasswing sat down, a smile on her face. "How is the clan?" "Good. Birdstar is a very good leader and all is well in the clan. How about you?" The two friends spent a little while, just chatting._

_Then Butterflyheart asked her something that surprised her. "So, who's are they?" she asked and Grasswing was confused. "What?" Grasswing gave Butterflyheart a puzzled look. "You know, the kits?" she asked casually and Grasswing was shocked. "You didn't know, did you?" Butterflyheart realized and Grasswing shook her head._

_"__Are they Applefrost's?"_

_"__Yes" she replied weakly. _

"…and then she told me that they would probably be coming in about a moon and a half" Grasswing finished and Applefrost licked her cheek. "We are going to be parents" he murmured, astonished. She nodded and let out a purr. "Well, no more late night visiting anymore until the kits are born" Pebblefall said sternly and Grasswing sighed. "Fine" Then Pebblefall turned to Applefrost and Quailsong. "We will come to the clan in one moon"

They dipped their heads and began to walk away. "Goodbye Grasswing. I'll see you soon" Applefrost called over his shoulder as they vanished into the night. "Let's go" Pebblefall said and began to walk away, leaving Grasswing to ponder. Would Wingclan finally accept her? Could her dream of becoming leader come true? What if her brothers started to like her and not tease her anymore?

Grasswing wished that she could finally be accepted by her former clanmates and they would give her a chance to prove herself. Will my kits be wingless? She thought suddenly. I will still love them, wingless or with wings, she promised herself. "Are you going to stay here all night?" Pebblefall joked and Grasswing shook her head, forgetting she wasn't alone.

"Umm…I'm coming!" She purred and jogged over to where Pebblefall was waiting. Once they arrived at the willow tree, Grasswing felt much more tired than usual and she climbed the tree trunk and climbed into her nest. She curled up and before closing her eyes, she licked her soft belly fur. She couldn't wait until her kits were born. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a nice sleep.

She opened her eyes and saw she was in the camp clearing. Mewls filled the clearing and dead bodies of cats lay everywhere. A fox stood in front of her, a kit in its jaws. "Momma!" the kit wailed and the fox killed it with no effort and let the limp body drop. "No!" she wailed and crouched down to get ready to attack. Then she heard mewls of other kits and saw them huddled up under a bush.

The fox bared its teeth, almost like it was smiling at her and lunged for the kits. Grasswing watched in horror, her paws rooted to the ground as the fox buried its muzzle into one of the kits throat and killed it. Grasswing watched helplessly at the fox killed each and every one of the kits. Blood pooled around the tiny limp bodies and she let out a wail. Sticky pools of blood surrounded her paws and made them red.

She looked around and saw the brown tabby walking towards her.

The brown tabby had a look of concern and worry. "Grasswing, you must destroy the evil cats whose hearts are chilled with evil. If you don't the broken will fall and the clan will be destroyed. You are our only hope" she murmured and Grasswing watched her fade into the trees. She didn't know who the evil cats were or how she was going to destroy them.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I had the busiest week ever! I was going to post earlier but I was fascinated by a raccoon that was sleeping in my neighbour's tree. My sister kept telling me it was dead but I figured out it was alive and just sleeping. I am also going to be post a new story soon called Lightningwish's Misery. It is like a super edition for her. Also, I am going to post a rewrite of a story I made a while ago. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see who will participate I the contest thingy.**

**-Grasswing**


	22. authors note- about the contest

**A/N: Hey guy, a little author note. For the contest, it will be from today, May 9, 2014 to May 30 2014. Sorry about not including it in the previous chapter! Also, that you will use the characters from my story to make your entry thing. I just wanted to clear things up about it and sorry for any confusion guys! **

**The rules are:**

**1.****The minimum number of words must be 100**

**2.****It can be however you want (song-fic, alternative ending to a chapter, one-shot etc.)**

**3.****Use characters from my story**

**4.****No entries past May 30 2014 11:59 pm.**

**5.****Judging will be June 1****st**** 2014.**

**6.****No lemons please.**

**You can post it as a story, PM me it or write it in reviews. I except any. Since there has to be some writing here:**

"Wingfoot! Wait for me!" yowled Songbird, his mate. "The meeting is about to start!" he yowled over his shoulder and reached the clearing just on time. Ripplestar, had just got his nine lives and was sitting on the tree branch that the leaders sat n for clan meetings.

" As you all know, Acornstar and Snakeclaw have been killed by greencough. Now, since I am leader, there will be a few new changes to the clan rules…"

**There, hope this helps folks!**

**-Grasswing!**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys. I will not be able to update so quickly this week only because Tuesdays and Thursdays I have softball from 6 pm- 8 pm. But I will still update whenever I can! I also want to thank everyone who has already submitted for my contest! If you haven't yet or have forgotten the rules, check the previous chapter for the info. You only have until May 30****th**** 2014 by 11:59! No later entries excepted! Warning, there are lots of answers to reviews ahead. If you don't want to read them, skip ahead.**

**Reviews:**

****Chapter 20 and 21****

**Brightcloud0915: thanks**

**IAmTheFoxWalkingInTheStarlight: I surprised you, didn't i?**

**Illuminastro: thanks**

**Guest: I will try my best to update as frequent as possible**

**Random Rainbows (guest): thanks, and I know.**

**Andrea (guest): don't worry, Applefrost won't ever reject Grasswing for that…**

**Leopardfire892: It is okay. Awww, too bad you can see the future, wait, but then you would know the ending to the story before anyone else! (Chapter 19)**

**Leopardfire892: yep… I just love surprising everyone with cliff hangers during important times…**

**Willowtuft: you never know. If I don't see my friends in such a long time, me and my other friends joke that they might have died… yep, we were such good friends, until they return and we surprise them with "You're not dead!"**

**Bookworm (guest): Birdstar will be a very good leader for the clan.**

**Sparrowpaw: yes, but if you don't see people in a while, you tend to forget how they look.**

**Random Rainbows (guest): Don't worry. I will try to update more sooner.**

**Willowtuft: Thanks. The dream is supposed to be important… for later… **

**Random Rainbows (guest): I hope the author's note helped!**

**Nova Lioness: Maybe…**

**Jasmine (guest): Thanks for the cat but I cannot add her into this story because I have it already all planned out. Sorry about that!**

**Darkwing6: okay!**

**IAmTheFoxWalkingInTheStarlight: good job on the story!**

**Illuminastro: yep. Did you get your warrior name for Muffinclan?**

**Illuminastro (chapter. 21): okay. Can't wait to see if you will join!**

**Leopardfire892: They will be born in chapter 24 or 25. **

**Random Rainbows (guest): thanks for your entry. You did very good!**

**Brightcloud0915: aww thanks!I can't wait to see if you will be joining!**

**Brightcloud0915: I will continue to write that later on.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Gasp! Willow whisper! Hahaha.**

**Is that it? Yep. For now on, I will do them every chapter instead of skipping unless I want to. Now let's get to the part that really matters, chapter 21!**

Chapter 21

As Applefrost and Quailsong were walking back to the Wingclan camp, Applefrost could barely keep in his excitement. He was going to be a father! Even better than that, Grasskit was still alive! Well, Grasswing, he thought to himself. Quailsong looked over at her brother and felt happy for him. No more worrying from him about Grasskit maybe still being alive.

As they got closer to camp, the dark sky began to lighten a bit. "Oh no! It's almost dawn! We better hurry!" Quailsong gasped and she and Applefrost broke into a run. They managed to slip back into camp unseen and made their way to the warrior's den. Quailsong went in first, careful to not make any sound as she crept back to her nest. Applefrost tried to be silent but just before he got to his nest, he felt something furry under his paw.

He lifted his paw and saw a cat's tail. "Ouch! Watch it!" hissed the owner of the tail, Oakleaf. "Sorry" he whispered and the older tom rolled over and went back to sleep. Applefrost looked at his sister who just rolled her eyes and curled up in her nest. Applefrost managed to make it to his nest without stepping on anymore cats and plopped down, exhausted. He closed his eyes only to feel someone shaking him. He opened one eyes to see Barkfang. "Come on, you have been asleep until almost sunhigh" he purred.

Applefrost felt as if he had only slept for a few heart beats. He blinked the sleep out of his eye and got to his paws, quickly cleaning his black pelt. Once he was awake fully, he walked out into the clearing, the bright light making him squint. "Applefrost! Over here sleepy head!" Tigerstrike joked and Applefrost walked over to where Grasswing's brother was waiting.

"We need one more cat for hunting patrol. Want to come?" Applefrost already saw Foxscar and Darkwing waiting by the camp entrance. "Sure, why not?" Applefrost purred, and the four of them set off on the hunting patrol.

* * *

><p>Quailsong lay basking out in the clearing, the sun's rays warming her pelt. She wasn't paying attention when she heard a cat calling her name. Quailsong looked down to see Maplekit and Muddykit, Leafdance's kits. "Where is Poppykit?" "We are playing hide and seek. She is it and we have to hide. Can you help us?" Muddykit explained.<p>

"Okay", Quailsong said and she sat up and the two kits hid behind her front legs. Then she curled her tail so that they were hidden from the others. "I'm coming to find you now!" Poppykit's squeak came from the nursery. She ran out and began to look everywhere for her littermates.

"Do you think she knows where we are?" Maplekit whispered quietly to Quailsong. Just then, Tigerstrike's hunting patrol came through the camp entrance, each carrying at least one piece of fresh kill in their jaws. Quailsong got up and went to walk over to where Foxscar was, completely forgetting about the kits. Then Poppykit turned around and ran over to them.

"Found you! Found you!" she said happily, hopping up and down.

The three littermates scampered back to the nursery. Quailsong then turned to Foxscar. She rubbed her muzzle against his and he licked her cheek.

* * *

><p>Applefrost watched his sister and Foxscar walk off, a smile on his face. Foxscar acted like a tough cat, but even he had a heart somewhere, he thought to himself. He saw Barkfang sitting alone, eating some fresh kill and he decided to join him. "Hey Barkfang" he said, sitting down beside him. Should I tell him about Grasskit still being alive? He thought.<p>

"Barkfang, I have to tell you something about Grasskit. Please don't tell anyone though" Applefrost said quietly and Barkfang nodded. "Is she alive?" Barkfang asked and Applefrost nodded. A smile appeared on Grasswing's brother's face. "Will they return?" "In about a moon" "Thanks for telling me" he purred.

They continued to eat and chat, talking about how annoying Stormclaw and Foxscar are. Barkfang telling him the Snowdapple should be having her kits any day now, and just talking about clan matters. "Well then, Snowdapple's kits will be my cousins" Applefrost replied. Barkfang opened his jaws to say something but was interrupted by a screech from the nursery. The two toms looked at each other than at the nursery. "Snowdapple is having her kits!"

Then as if on cue, Butterflyheart came running out of the medicine cat den with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She entered the nursery and everyone in the clearing was looking at the nursery. Even the kits stopped playing and looked confused to why Snowdapple was yowling.

Honeyfire paced back and forth at the entrance on the nursery, worried for his mate. Once again Snowdapple screeched and Applefrost cringed, it sounded like she was in real pain.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and most of the cats had gone back to their dens. Butterflyheart poked her head out, smiling. "Honeyfire, why don't you go meet you two daughters?" she purred and he walked in the nursery to see his mate and kits.<p>

* * *

><p>Snowdapple lay curled up in her nest, two tiny kits at her belly. Honeyfire walked up to her, purring loudly. "Their beautiful" Snowdapple licked his cheek. "What should we name them?" They looked down at the ginger kit with bright blue wings and the pale grey kit with orange wings. "How about Pebblekit, after Pebblefall for the grey kit?" he suggested and Snowdapple nodded.<p>

"And for the ginger kit?" he asked and Snowdapple thought for a second. "What about Phoenixkit?" "I like the name Phoenixkit" "Welcome to Wingclan my precious kits" Honeyfire purred and the Phoenixkit let out a little mew.

**A/N: More of a filler chapter. Don't tell me that Phoenix isn't a normal clan name. They are cats with wings, so I thought Phoenixkit would be a good name. Also, Phoenixkit is a slightly important character so she will appear in the book more often than her sister. You'll see why later. I'm going to inform you that there will be three sadder deaths in the middle of the story. So be careful to who you become very attached to… I won't say who exactly but one is a kit… Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the wait. School is giving me projects and speeches etc. and I manage to save my project to like few days before it was due. Oh, and I might put up Lightningwish's Misery up soon. **

**-Grasswing the awesome**

**_ "_****_No you're not!"_**

**_ "_****_Shut up" _**

**I argue with myself a lot. What? It's normal!**

**-Grasswing.**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Victoria Day! Yesterday, me, my family and some family friends of ours went to a park and lit fireworks! Also, here is a new chapter of Flight of the Broken.**

**Guest10953 (guest): thanks. The updates will come more often. I promise, I almost never break my promises!**

**Darkwing6:nope it's not Pebblekit or any of Grasswing's kits…It's okay, I was pretty sure the Darkwing in your username was from your own. Sorry, there have to be more deaths…**

**Illuminastro: Everyone argue with themselves, I'm sure. I'm completely normal, even if you see my minecraft character. It had a face with red eyes on the back of my head and a normal face on the front. I also can act like I'm an insane person who broke out of an asylum for insane people… but I'm completely normal. *smiles innocently* I just enjoy scaring people with bugs, fake eyes and pretending to stab them with foam knives…**

**Brightcloud0915: thanks!**

**The Spirit that comes at Night: thank you! Don't worry, I will update whenever I have a chance!**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat: thanks! Phoenixkit is based off my aunt's cat who I named Phoenix. He is a cute fiery orange kitty!**

**Willowtuft: everyone argues with themselves, that is what makes us normal. I won't say how many kits she will have. Here is hint: more than one and less that 6**

**Tbkitty: thanks!**

**Leopardfire892: thanks! Sorry, but there will be sad deaths. There are in chapter 36 and 56, just a heads up.**

**Andrea (guest): the story will be 60 chapters, not counting any author notes. Urg, I feel bad that I just started a new story and still have like 3 to finish…**

**Now let's get to the story. Time skip: about half a moon.**

Chapter 22

Grasswing lay outside, basking in the sun. She licked her soft belly fur, noticing it had swollen with kits and knew that they would be born in soon. She couldn't wait until she got to join Wingclan again. Another chance to prove them that you don't have to have wings to be a loyal, strong warrior. A chance to get her brothers to like her. Maybe be a leader! She got to her paws and decided to go for a short walk. In a few days, she and her mother would leave the willow tree for good.

As she was walking, she enjoyed the soft grass under her paws and the cool breeze ruffling her fur. She walked over to where the stream was. She always enjoyed the river and sometimes she even thought she was part fish. She sat at the edge of the bank and waited. Small fish swam in the shallows and in a flash, she paw darted into the water and scooped up a fish.

She flung the fish on the grass and delivered a quick nip to its spine, killing the fish. She then turned back to the stream and waited for another fish. A larger fish swam just in her reach and she shot her paw into the water and tried to get the fish, but at the last second, the fish swam out of the way. Growling in frustration, she sat and waited for it to come closer. "Dumb fish!" she hissed and the fish seemed to swim just out of her reach, almost as if it was teasing her.

The fish swam closer to her and she shot her paw in to get it and once again, it swam away. Grasswing, finally having enough, hopped into the stream and swam after the fish. She pinned it to the bottom of the stream and sunk her teeth into it, killing. Ha, I still caught you! She thought gleefully, purring. She climbed out of the stream and sat down, eating the fish and letting the sun dry her fur. Once she finished the first fish, she began to eat the second fish. As she ate, she saw a familiar cat. A white she-cat and a black she-cat. They were talking and the black she-cat then yelled at the white one and stormed off.

When the white she-cat turned and looked directly at Grasswing, scars covering her left side of her face and her left ear torn. Then the she-cat ran off after the black she-cat. Immediately something clicked. The white she-cat and the dusky brown she-cat finding the badger, the dusky brown she-cat killed and the other one gravely injured. The white she-cat was Swan! She was alive! Grasswing felt bad for her, having scars covering her face. Then the black she-cat was similar to the one she met with that tom by the stream.

What was her name? Grasswing thought. Jinx! That was her name! She always seemed to be hiding in shadows, watching the others. Remembering the prophecy, she gasped. Was Jinx one of the cats who were 'lurking in the shadows, heart chilled with hatred and evil'?

Knowing Pebblefall would be looking for her, Grasswing got to her paws and began to walk along the border of Wingclan, wondering what Applefrost was doing. She continued to walk when she felt a kick from one of her kits. Smiling, she continued to walk and then it came again, but the pain was much more painful. She gritted her teeth and continued to walk.

I should sit for a bit and relax, she thought and say down, hoping the pain would subside. Unfortunately, the pain only got worse and then Grasswing realized what was happening. "Oh Starclan, no!" she murmured, half to herself. Her kits were coming early! "Help!" she yowled, hoping a patrol would hear her. "Please, someone. Help!"

**A/N: Oh no! Grasswing's kits are coming half a moon early! Will a patrol help her? Hehehe… Cliff hanger! So, how was it? Good? Awesome? Guys remember. If you are going in my contest, all entries due by May 30, 2014 at 11:59 pm. everything for the contest is in the author's note and I just realized, I am probably one of the biggest Harry Potter and Warriors fan… I know almost everything and get perfect on almost every quiz. If you think you can stump me, send me a question.**

**Also, since I am bored:**

**Who was Firestar's mentor's dead kit's sister's living kit's saviour?**

**-Grasswing.**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! I have returned and thanks for the riddles for those who sent them to me. Some of them were challenging but I did not cheat at all! Now we will see if Grasswing will get help!**

**Illuminastro: yes, Reedwhisker did have a saviour. Reedfeather was the Windclan deputy. No, his saviour wasn't Mistystar or Leopardstar.**

**Random Rainbows (guest) : nope. Not Graypool.**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat: correct! It was Leafpool! Foxscar's not on the patrol, but one of her brother's is…**

**Nova Lioness: don't worry, she will get help!**

**Darkwing6: okay. Close. Not Firestar or Graystripe.**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): nope. Not Firestar, but close. Thanks for the kit, but I won't be able to use it for this story because I already have her kit's name's picked out. I might be able to use your kit in the future for another story though.**

**Kikidust (guest): Yes! It is Leafpaw/pool! I managed to figure out all of your riddles!**

**Riddle #1: The answer is Graystripe. Firestar's sister is Princess, whose kit is Cloudtail whose mate is Brightcloud, whose mother is Frostfur whose sister is Brindleface who's former mate is Redtail, who's older sister is Leopardfoot who's mate is Pinestar, who's deputy is Sunfall/star, whose brother is Featherwhisker, who's mentor is Goosefeather who's sister is Moonflower, who's white daughter is Snowfur, whose son is Whitestorm, who's mate is Willowpelt, who's only grey son is Graystripe!**

**#2: Ashfur **

**#3: Icecloud!**

**#4: Silverstream**

**#5: Fallen Leaves**

**Wow! Thanks for all the riddles!**

**Guest: Correct! It is Leafpool!**

**Sorrelheart: correct!**

**Brightcloud0915: close. I hate cliff hangers too, but I love writing them!**

**Leopardfire892: Here is the next update! Grasswing is adorable and awesome, I can't think of anyone who hates her (in real life!) nope, not Firestar. You were close!**

**Willowtuft: umm… Nightstar? Blackstar? I don't really know for sure. **

**Sparrowpaw: nope. Close.**

**Silverwillow1209: it okay. Don't worry, I got a few more riddles here you could try.**

**More riddles at the end of the chapter! Remember, all contest entries are due by May 30, 2014 at 11:59. So if you wish to participate, rules are in author's note. Now, I know you guys are dying to know if Grasswing will get help or not, so here it is!**

Chapter 23

Applefrost opened his eyes, sunlight streaming in the warriors den. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and gave his black pelt a quick groom. Once he was done, he looked around the den, seeing who else might already be up. Both Barkfang's and Stormclaw's nests were empty and Applefrost guessed that they were on the dawn patrol. He heard his belly rumble and he decided to grab a bite to eat.

He exited the warrior den and began to head off to the fresh kill pile. As he was walking, he heard giggling and he stopped. Then he heard Muddykit's hiss and the giggling stopped. Smiling, Applefrost knew what the kits were planning. He spied Maplekit's tail poking out from behind the fresh kill pile and quietly, he got into a hunter's crouch and crept forward.

He waited behind the three kits, patiently. "When is someone coming?" Poppykit hissed and Muddykit slapped his tail on her muzzle. "Shush! They will hear you" Poppykit spit out her brother's tail and continued to keep watch. Maplekit seemed distracted, looking at the camp entrance. Then Maplekit's turned around and met Applefrost's gaze. The opened her mouth to tell her littermates but then closed it and grinned.

Applefrost leaned down and whispered quietly into Muddykit's ear. "What are you doing?" Muddykit let out a squeak, jumping at his voice. Him and Poppykit turned and looked at Applefrost. "Great, now he knows. Know our plan won't work!" Poppykit murmured. "Don't worry. Why don't you see if Phoenixkit and Pebblekit are up?" Maplekit nodded and raced off, her littermates at her heals. Applefrost snickered, remembering how he was once like them; playful and adventurous.

* * *

><p>Applefrost was on a border patrol with Sapleaf, Tigerstrike, Moondapple and Ashcloud. The forest seemed peaceful and the chirps of birds were heard in the distance. As they began to get closer to the border, they heard a yowl. "Help!" Sapleaf flicked her tail and the patrol broke into a run. As the border came into view, so did a brown tabby she-cat, lying down.<p>

They slowed and Applefrost immediately recognized the cat. Grasswing! He thought. Why was she lying on the ground calling for help? Then it hit him. The kits were coming early!

"P-Please! My kits are coming early!" she wailed. Sapleaf turned to Ashcloud. "Go and get Butterflyheart! Quickly!" she said and Ashcloud ran back off in the direction of camp. Applefrost sat beside Grasswing, licking her head. She let out a yowl of pain and Applefrost murmured that it was going to be alright. She clenched her teeth and let out a hiss in pain.

Sapleaf turned and looked at the brown tabby. "Don't worry. Butterflyheart will be here soon" she said. Applefrost continued to try to comfort her the best he can and she dug her claws into the dirt. Then they heard the pound of paw steps and Applefrost turned and saw Butterflyheart running towards them, herbs in her mouth.

She stood right beside Grasswing and placed the herbs down. Then, turning to Tigerstrike, who was watching Grasswing oddly as if he recognized her, said he could go back to camp. He dipped his head and headed back to camp. "You too Moondapple" She said to Applefrost's mother. Then she turned back to Grasswing. "Don't worry" she murmured and Grasswing let out a hiss as spasm after spasm racked her body. Butterflyheart put a paw on her belly. "When I say, push, push" Grasswing nodded, teeth still clenched tight.

"Push!" Butterflyheart yowled and Grasswing pushed, yowling in pain. A tiny bundle slipped out and Butterflyheart nipped the kitting sac. "Tom!" she purred, handing the kit to Sapleaf, who immediately began to lick the kit. "Push!" once again Butterflyheart yowled and Grasswing pushed, another bundle slipping out. Butterflyheart nipped the kitting sac. "She-cat!" she said, handing Applefrost the kit. He began to lick his daughter until she let out a mewl. "Push!" Another bundle slipped out and Butterflyheart nipped the kitting sac, and a blue-grey kit tumbled out. "Another She-cat!"

Sapleaf put the kit she was licking at Grasswing's belly and then began to lick the next kit. "I think one more!" Butterflyheart purred a worried look on her face. Applefrost, placing his daughter at Grasswing's belly beside her brother, then looked at Butterflyheart. "What's wrong?" "She's weak. I don't know if she will make it" she said with a sigh. "Eat this" Butterflyheart nudged some honey to Grasswing and she licked it slowly.

Then she let out a screech as another bundle slipped out. Swiftly, Butterflyheart nipped the kitting sac. "A tom!" Butterflyheart said, handing the kit over to Applefrost. He began to lick the kit. "Last one!" Butterflyheart murmured and Grasswing's eyelids were drooping and she looked exhausted. With a final push, the last kit came. Nipping the kitting sac, Butterflyheart began to lick the little she-cat.

Applefrost put the kit he was licking at his mate's belly and Butterflyheart nudged the last kit to its mother. Applefrost looked down and realized how small the kits were and he was afraid that they might now survive long. "Sapleaf? Can you go get my sister for me?" Applefrost asked and Sapleaf dipped her head before murmuring a congratulations. Butterflyheart had a worried gaze as she watched the kits. "You're lucky. Having five kits and them being born early. Their life is in Starclan's paws for now. They are weak" She warned and Applefrost nodded.

"What should we name them?" "How about Moonkit for the pale grey she-cat with black tabby markings and Dovekit for the white she-cat with ginger patches?" Applefrost nodded and turned to the two toms. "Mosskit for the black kit with white paws and brown spot on his back?" Grasswing gave a weak smile. "What about Swiftkit for the grey tom?" Applefrost nodded and his gaze rested on the final kit, the blue-grey she-cat.

Something caught his eye about her and he realized that she was wingless also. Grasswing seemed to notice also, but didn't seem to care. "I think we should name her Bluekit. It doesn't matter if she is wingless, she will be just as strong and smart like her siblings" Grasswing nodded and closed her eyes, her breathing shallow.

"Grasswing?" Applefrost murmured to his mate. "Grasswing?" he wailed, knowing how close both she and the kits were to Starclan.

**A/N: OH NO! Will Grasswing and the kits survive? You will just have to wait and see… **

**Here are the riddles:**

**#1: What is Stormfur's mother's black sister's father's mate's father's leader's black and white deputy's mother's dead daughter's father's so-called killer's name?**

**#2: Who is Turtle tail's first lover's brother's son's mother's friend's leader's lover's black sister's mother's sister's mate's brother's leader's mother's apprentice's mother's silver daughter's mate's brother's mate's dead daughter's aunt's mate's mother's mate?**

**#3:I am Dawnstripe's apprentice's kittypet friend's ginger son's evil half-brother's killer's arch enemy's Thunderclan son's Tortishell sister's mate's leader's crush's father's other son's lover's female apprentice's mother's sister's youngest grey daughter's mate's first crush's ginger daughter's sister's mate's first love's mother's mother's mate's brother's living daughter's aunt's son's mate's only grey son's second mate's crippled daughter's brother's crush's other crush's sister's mother's father's killer's brother's father's other mate's son's brown pelted daughter's medicine cat son's lover. Who am I?**

**Last riddle is really long… but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**-Grasswing**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I won't answer reviews this chapter. I know that all of you have been waiting so long for this chapter to see if I let Grasswing and her 5 kits survive. Also, I can't believe this story was chosen for the community Best Warriors Stories 2014! I almost completely freaked out about it! If you guys want to check out some of the other stories, go to Burrfrost's profile and at the bottom, you will find the community under COMMUNITIES. I suggest you check them out. They are some wonderful stories! Also,here is chapter 24!**

Chapter 24

Grasswing looked around the starry clearing and spotted Forevershine. "Forevershine, am I dead?" Grasswing paniced and Forevershine shook her head. You and your kits are fine," the brown tabby reassured and Grasswing felt releved. "But the fox is getting stronger. Blood stains his claws and thosee whose hearts are chilled with evil are rising. You must be our saviour." Then from a distance, she heard Applefrost's yowls and Forevershine smiled. "Wake up. Your kits need you," she murmured and Grasswing dipped her head and opened her eyes.

She saw her mate, Applefrost sitting beside her, shaking her. "Applefrost," she purred and Applefrost rushed over to her, covering her face in licks. "I thought I lost you!" he wailed and she smiled. "I will never leave you ever again," she whispered. Then she heard the flapping of wings and Grasswing saw Quailsong and Moondapple landing not too far away and walking towards her. "You had your kits!" Quailsong said, surprised and Grasswing nodded. Moondapple turned to her son,and Grasswing remembered that she never knew about the two of their relationship. "Applefrost," she meowed sternly. "Would you mind telling me _who_ this is?" Applefrost looked his mother straight in the eye and replied hapily, "This is my mate, Grasswing and our kits."

Moondapple smiled and walked over to Grasswing. "So, how is Pebblefall doing?" Grasswing opened her mouth to answer when all of a sudden, a grey she-cat came running over and Grasswing instantly recognized her mother. "Grasswing!" she purred, as she stood by her daughter's side. "I was hunting when I heard your yowls. I ran as fast as I could to make sure you were okay," Pebblefall replied, panting. Grasswing smiled happily, knowing that her mother still cared about her and didn't think that she was a burden because she was wingless.

"What are the kits names?" Moondapple asked curiously. "The two toms are Swiftkit and Mosskit and the she-cats are Bluekit, Dovekit and Moonkit," Grasswing said,licking each kit's head when she said the name. A purr rumbled deep in Applefrost's throat and Grasswing felt happy that they were together. "I suggest that we bring Grasswing back to Wingclan camp. It isn't safe for her to be out here with her kits, vunderable to foxes, badgers or dogs," Butterflyheart explained and Pebblefall nodded in agreement. "Camp is too far away, though. She is probably exausted and that long journey wouldn't be good for her. Let's take her back to the willow tree. It is much closer." Applefrost dipped his head, bending down and picking up Bluekit by her scruff. The tiny blue-grey kit let out a squeak in shock, but then calmed down.

Moondapple, Pebblefall, Quailsong and Butterflyheart followed, each picking up a kit. Then Applefrost nudged Grasswing to her paws, her eye lids drooping. "This way," Pebblefall said, her meow muffled by Swiftkit in her jaws. The six cats took off towards the direction of the willow tree, Grasswing leaning on Applefrost's shoulder for support. "Don't worry. We will be there soon," Applefrost reassured his tired mate.

When they finally arrived, Applefrost helped Grasswing up the tree trunk and into her nest. Once she was in, he placed Bluekit at her belly, who began to suckle immediately. Then Applefrost climbed back down and brought the ret of the kits up. As he was carrying Mosskit, who he realized felt lighter than a sparrow and thought that he was awfully small. Don't worry, he will be a big and strong warrior, he thought to himself. He placed his son down at Grasswing's belly, beside his littermates then went back out to talk to his mother.

Moondapple and Quailsong were talking, waiting for Applefrost to return with them to Wingclan camp. As he walked, he felt time slow down and he looked back over his shoulder at his mate who lay curled up with his kits, asleep. How could I just leave her? Sure, she was safe with Pebblefall, but my kits wouldn't know me for a while, he thought as he walked. A leaf fluttered in his path and he could almost see in the distance, him playing with the kits here, until they were old enough to make the journey to Wingclan camp, playing with leaves.

He shook his head and everything seemed back to normal. He walked over to his mother. "Come on Applefrost. We have to go. Birdstar will be wondering where we are," Moondapple replied and both she and Quailsong began to walk off, but Applefrost didn't follow her. He let out a sigh. "I can't," he answered firmly and Moondapple looked at her son, confused. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is," he began, taking a deep breath. "I am going to stay here with Grasswing and the kits until they are about one moon old. By that time they should be old enough to make the journey to camp." Quailsong looked slightly crestfallen but tried to feel happy for her brother.

"Okay then. We will see you soon, Applefrost. May Starclan light your path," Quailsong murmured, looking at her brother one last time before the two she-cats walked away. He glanced at Pebblefall, who looked slightly surprised at his choice but knew he was making the right choice. He began to scale his was up the willow tree trunk, his claws digging into the soft bark. When he reached the opening, he crawled in and curled up beside Grasswing, who was fast asleep. Her plumy brown tail was tucked over her nose and the five kits were sound asleep.

Grasswing let out a murmur and twitched her ear, then went back to sleep. He watched the sun begin to set over the trees, bathing the sky a pinkish colour. Pebblefall squeezed her way into her nest and curled up, murmuring a good night to him. He closed his eyes, still curled up around his mate. When he opened them, he was in a forest clearing, blood splattered everywhere. He could see a trail of blood and followed it until he reached camp. Two cats lay, rain soaking their pelts, dying. A medicine cat tried to help but the herbs did no use.

Applefrost couldn't get a good look at the two cats because everyone was crowding around them. Then a bone chilling yowl echoed the clearing and Applefrost guessed that they were dead. The crowd of cats stepped away and Applefrost caught a glism of the cats.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! From now on, two chapters per week of this story. I also messed up spell check, so if I have any errors, it is because spell check isn't working :( Any who, for the riddles, the answer to the first one is Sparrow! Congrats to everyone who got it right! I had a busy weeked which is why I didn't post this sooner but expect an update maybe tomorrow or Wednesday! Since you gusy don't know, each kit is based off of one of the warriors characters:**

**Bluekit- troublesome and mischevious ( like Cloudtail's, Bluestar's and Cinderpelt's personality's mixed together)**

**Swiftkit- bossy and braggy but very funny (Berrynose and Squirrelflight)**

**Mosskit- quiet and kind ( Ravenpaw and Snowfur)**

**Moonkit- energetic, full of energy and sometimes sassy (Sandstorm and Mistyfoot)**

**Dovekit- gentil and sweet (Leafpool and Spottedleaf) **

**Also, for anyone who plays Animal Jam, tomorrow is Rare Item Monday! I hope it is non member. You guys can buddy me if you want,I don't care. My user name is… drumroll please… GrasswingofWingclan! Yep, very creative! Now, enough of me talking of random things, I have some Snarky tree pigs that won't give the lake chickens or Venturian a break! (Venturiantale- Minecraft tale refrence). Bye guys! Ow! Who hit me?**

**-Grasswing**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! I have recently been listening to After ever after by Paint on YouTube. You guys should really check it out the song! It is awesome! I have some news about the winners of the contest. It is closed and I don't except any entries. The three who did it were:**

**For choosing, it was a bit difficult. They were very good!**

**In third: *drumroll* Random Rainbow's one-shot about Pebblefall! Congratulations! You did very well!**

**In second: *drumroll* we have Brightcloud0915's one-shot about Barkfang! Great job!**

**And now… in first place… *drumroll* Star Upon A Crescent Moon's one-shot about Applefrost! Great good! You can pick any cat you want me to do a one-shot about.**

**Everyone did very well and it was close. They were very nice and I loved reading them!**

**Now reviews: (chapter 23)**

**Darkwing6: I hate cliff hangers too!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): they won't die in this book!**

**Willowtuft: Flowerstar? *face palms* I was thinking that the cat was in like the main series that was why it was so hard… **

**Nova Lioness: Yep, the riddles were long.**

**Kikidust (guest): Molepaw? Huh, and for the poem, I have no clue who it is.**

**Brightpool of Dreamclan: thanks! Also, your story, Locked in Love is very good!**

**Illuminastro: correct! For the first one it was Sparrow. Here is a hint, Brightsky's apprentice was Graypool. That should help you and Blackstar's crush was Russetfur. Thanks!**

**Sienablaze (guest): yep! It is Sparrow! Thanks!**

**Wolfcreations14: they are very good!**

**Brightcloud0915: it is ok.**

**Leopardfire892: don't worry the kits don't die in this story and Grasswing dies in the last chapter. I will accept Firestar for the riddle of Reedwhisker's saviour because he did save two of Mistyfoot's kits, who were Primrosekit, Pikekit, Reedkit, or Perchkit. So I can take Firestar or Graystripe also for that riddle. Yes, the answer to the first riddle was Sparrow.**

**Andrea (guest): I forgot to mention which kits had wings.**

**Swiftkit, Moonkit, Dovekit, and Mosskit have wings. Bluekit doesn't have wings.**

**Tbkitty: ya.**

**Silverwillow1209: don't worry. I won't kill the kits in this book! I promise!**

**StarySky's: thanks!**

**Sienablaze (guest): sorry about the long wait!**

**Leafshine: yep! Correct!**

**(chapter 24)**

**Illuminastro: thanks!**

**Darkwing6: you play Aj also? Cool! I forget my password once in a while… I have four accounts because of that! They are Grasswingofwingclan, Applefrostofwingclan, Flightofthebroken, and mysterious hunter. I tried to make them something I could easily remember!**

**Brightcloud0915: thanks!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): thanks!**

**Willowtuft: thanks!**

**Sienablaze (guest): you too? Cool! I love Venturiantale! Isaac (Homeless Goomba) is my favourite!**

**Andrea (guest): thank you, i am awesome… and can be very stupid at the same time. I thought Wednesday was May 4****th**** because one of the girls in my class wrote 'May the 4****th**** be with you'. Also, thank you computer for auto save! I forgot to save the reviews and md way writing yours; it decided to restart for updates.**

**Leopardfire892: thanks! The kits are super cute!**

**So that is all the reviews… now onto the real reason you are reading this… Chapter 25!**

Chapter 25

Tigerstrike sat in camp, a few things running through his head. His mate had recently moved to the nursery, expecting kits but what was bothering him the most was that brown tabby at the border. She looked so familiar and he was sure that he knew her from somewhere. Grasskit was a brown tabby and so was that she-cat. Was it Grasskit? He thought to himself. "Hey Tigerstrike," Barkfang called, breaking through his thoughts. Tigerstrike shook his head, pushing the odd feeling to the back of his brain. "Ya?" "You look upset. What's wrong?" Tigerstrike knew that his brother probably not think the same thing as him. "Nothing."

Barkfang gave his brother an odd look, knowing he was lying. "Do you really think I am that mouse brained to not know when something is bothering you?" Tigerstrike sighed, because there was no way he could get out of this. "During the patrol, we found a brown tabby she-cat giving birth and what bugged me was that," Tigerstrike paused, lowering his voice so that nobody would hear him. "She reminded me of Grasskit." Barkfang was speechless. Was it really their sister? He opened his jaws to reply when he saw Stormclaw stalked over to them.

"Can you believe Lilypond?" he hissed and plopped down beside his brothers. "She called me an ignorant kit for not waking up earlier and missing the dawn patrol! I wish she died instead of Flightstar," he growled, digging his sharp claws into the dusty ground. "Stormclaw. You should know better," Barkfang replied sternly and Stormclaw rolled his eyes. "Lilypond is a piece of foxdung! She is one of the worst cats in this clan," his wings were ruffled up and he glared over to where Lilypond sat, talking to Birdstar.

"Isn't that what you said about…" Tigerstrike's words trailed off before he could mention their sister's name. "Who? The wingless freak?" Stormclaw purred, amused. "Ya, but Lilypond won't be as easy to get rid of as Grasskit was." With that said, Stormclaw walked away and Tigerstrike glanced at Barkfang who looked worried. "Y-you don't think that he would…?" "I hope not!" Tigerstrike then turned his head and saw two cats walking into the camp. "I'll be right back," Barkfang said, walking over to Moondapple and Quailsong.

The sun was setting and an orange glow lit up the sad look on her face. "Where's Applefrost?" Barkfang asked, looking for the black tom. "He's not here," Quailsong murmured and Moondapple walk off to the warrior's den, upset. "Where is he?" "We met; well he and the rest of the patrol found Grasskit, Grasswing now, was having her kits. Once they were born, we brought them back to where Grasswing and Pebblefall were staying, and Applefrost told us… he told us that…" her words trailed off and she sniffled. "He what?" Barkfang looked at her curious and worried at the same time.

"Applefrost decided to stay with her and said that they would return in a moon," Quailsong murmured, just loud enough for Barkfang to hear her. "H-He's g-gone?" Barkfang stammered and Quailsong nodded, and then began to make her way to the warrior's den. Barkfang walked over to his nest and curled up. His gaze drifted to the empty nest beside him. He saw Butterflyheart swoop down and into the medicine cat den.

Foxscar walked in and settled down in his nest beside Quailsong. He licked something dark and red off his claws before curling up and going to sleep. Barkfang wanted to yowl at his brother that it was his entire fault that Grasswing was out from camp, nursing kits without the safety of other clanmates to watch over her, but he held his tongue and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Oh great. Did Foxscar kill another cat? Also, if you want to check out the song, After ever After, I suggest that you be about 12+ because it does talk about Disney princesses and if they were living in our world, so not everything is very appropriate for younger kids. I hope you liked this chapter! I am home sick, that is why this chapter is posted during school hours. ****_"If you've ever wondered why. Disney tales all end in lies, here's what happened after all their dreams came true…"_**

**-Grasswing.**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I got my computer taken away over the weekend and I finally got it back! I have started a new thing for updating stories. As I had said in Flightstar's Reign, you guys can suggest which stories you want update besides Flight of the Broken. PM me and the fifth message will be the story that I update during the week. Every Sunday, send me new messages. I hope this helps so that I can update the stories that you guys like and not leave them unupdated for a while. So, here is the next chapter of my amazing story, Flight of the Broken!**

Chapter 26

Grasswing opened her eyes and looked down at the five kits that were curled up at her belly. As her gaze travelled through her kits, she noticed an odd thing about Bluekit. The poor blue-grey she-cat was born wingless, just like her. I am not going to let her be treated badly, she vowed. No kit deserves what I had faced as a kit. She gazed over at Pebblefall's and Applefrost's nests, which were empty. They must be hunting, she thought.

Then a mewl came from Mosskit. She looked down and gently licked his head and he began to purr, snuggling closer to her belly.

She looked outside and saw Pebblefall and Applefrost running towards her, a grey furry bundle in his jaws. Applefrost clambered up the tree and sat beside Grasswing. He placed the furry bundles down, which started to meow. "We found this kit by the river. She is barely three days old. I know that you already have five kits to take care of, but we can't leave her alone," Applefrost said, nudging the kit closer.

"Of course I will take care of her mouse-brain! What do you want to name her?" The kit crawled slowly to Grasswing's belly and began to suckle. As she cleaned the mud off the kit's pelt, she saw grey flecks dotting its grey fur. "How about Cinderkit?" Pebblefall suggested and Grasswing smiled. Swiftkit stretched, and place his head on her back and went back to sleep and Cinderkit snuggled up beside him. "I see that the others will accept her," Applefrost purred.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since they had taken in Cinderkit and Grasswing loved her as much as her other kits. "Momma?" Mosskit asked and Grasswing looked down at him. He had just opened his eyes yesterday and his were bright green. "Yes dear?" "Could we go outside?" Mosskit asked.<p>

Grasswing chuckled. "Maybe if the others wake up," she replied and Mosskit tipped his head. "When will the others wake up?" Grasswing smiled. Just then, Bluekit's head popped up and she looked at Mosskit. "I'm up!" she purred, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

She then turned to Cinderkit, who was still sleeping. "Wake up sleepy head!" she purred, shaking her sister. Cinderkit let out a murmur before rolling over and going back to sleep. "Wake up!" she repeated and Cinderkit lazily opened her blue eyes and looked at her sister. "What Bluekit?" she said, yawning. "Help me wake the others. Once everyone is up, momma promised us that she will take us outside!" Bluekit said loudly and Swiftkit opened his eyes. "Outside?" he echoed and Grasswing looked at Bluekit.

"Hold on, I didn't promise anyone that I would take you outside," Bluekit looked at her, wide eyed. "Please?" she begged and the other kits chimed in. Dovekit and Moonkit opened their eyes, and nodded quickly. Grasswing sighed. "Fine, when your father gets back I will take you out for a bit," Grasswing said and Bluekit bounced up and down with excitement. Mosskit peaked outside, watching anxiously for Applefrost and Pebblefall to return.

Mosskit spotted a black pelt not too far ahead and smiled. "I see him!" The other kits rushed over to him, checking if he was right. Grasswing looked out and her voice lowered. "That isn't him," she whispered and two cats, a black one, and a darker grey one continued to walk closer and closer to where they were nested. "Jinx, I think some other cats live here. Cat scent is still fresh," the black tom said and the other cat, Jinx sighed.

"Honestly Smokey. This is our place now. Amber is still young and is injured. Think about our daughter," Jinx said and Grasswing watched her place a black kit with white paws on the ground. "It is safer here than somewhere else," she replied firmly and picking up Amber by her scruff, she began to head towards the tree. "Momma? What's going to happen? Are we going to have to leave?" Swiftkit whispered, scared. "No, don't worry little ones," Grasswing said in a soothing voice. Jinx stood perched on the branch into the opening to where Grasswing lived. Grasswing let out a hiss and Jinx narrowed her eyes, placing her kit on the moss ground. "Get out!" Grasswing growled and Jinx slid her claws out. She spotted six little kits peering out from behind the brown she-cat's legs and one grey kit looked familiar.

The flapping of wings became audible and Jinx snapped her head around to face Applefrost and Pebblefall. "Jinx! Come down!" Smokey's yowl came from outside and Jinx rolled her eyes, picking up Amber and heading back down the tree. Applefrost flew down to the two loners and Grasswing turned to her mother. "Could you watch them for me?" Pebblefall nodded and Grasswing climbed down the tree.

Applefrost landed right beside her and the two mates looked at the three cats. "Why does that funny cat have wings?" Amberkit asked and Jinx hissed. "A freak, probably." Grasswing narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. Nobody talks about my mate like that! Smokey stepped in front of his mate. "I'm sorry for my mate's rude behavior. Our daughter, Amber had been injured and we were looking for somewhere to stay. We didn't know that this was your home," Smokey apologized, dipping his head.

"It's okay. My name is Applefrot and this is my mate, Grasswing." Smokey smiled. "I'm Smokey, this is Jinx, and our daughter is Amber." Jinx looked at Grasswing. "Why are you one of the normal looking cats and he has wings?"

Hurt shone is Grasswing's eyes and she mumbled quietly, "Because, I was born without wings." Applefrost licked his mate's cheek, hoping to cheer her up. "Is it okay if we stay here the night?" Smokey asked and Grasswing nodded. "Of course," she purred. "There is a spot at the roots where it is safe and good for a nest." Grasswing walked off and came back a few heartbeats later with some herbs in her mouth.

She walked up to Amber and placed the herbs on the ground. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," she reassured and began to chew up some marigold and put it on the scratches on Amber's pelt. Then she stretched some cobwebs over it so that the herbs could be held in place to help heal the wounds. "Better now?" Amber nodded and Grasswing smiled. "Why don't you three rest for now?" Applefrot suggested and Jinx nodded and padded over to the nest and curled up in snuggled up to her mother and began to close her eyes. "Thanks," Smokey said before curling up beside his mate, fast asleep. Grasswing smiled and the two mates climbed back into the hole in the willow tree. When Grasswing had climbed in, she was bombarded with questions from her kits.

"What are they like?"

"Are they scary?"

"Are they big and strong?"

"Do they have wings?"

Applefrost chuckled. "Slow down," he purred and Grasswing plopped down in her nest and the six kits gathered at her belly. "How about instead, I tell you a story?" The kit's eyes lit up and they nodded vigorously. "Okay. How about the story of Flightstar?" The kits curled up, listening to the story. "Flightstar was a large brown tom and the leader of Wingclan. He had five kits, four toms, and one she-cat. When the kits were born, one of them was wingless and everyone in the clan hated the kit except for the kit's mother and only friend…"

Amber listened quietly as Grasswing told the story, straining her ears to pick up every word. She was fascinated about the idea of cats being able to fly over treetops and found the Flightstar cat, to be mean and rough. Momma never tells me stories, she thought sadly. The sweet lull of Grasswing's words made Amber feel drowsy and the black kit closed her eyes and went fast to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait with the chapter! I hope you guys are happy because I have a headache and I am still nice enough to finish typing and posting it. Jinx, Smokey and Amber will return later in the story o don't think that they aren't important, even a certain white she-cat from the earlier chapters will make an appearance. Remember about the PM thing and I will see you guys in the next update tomorrow with Darkness Rising!**

**-Grasswing**


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I hate having you guys wait so long! So here is going to be the next chapter of Flight of the Broken!**

**Illuminastro: yep! Aren't they so cute?**

**Skyfrost14: ya, all six of the kits will be hard because I gave them sure unique personalities!**

**Sillerwillow1209: Thanks for the character but I can't use her right now. Maybe I could fit her in the sequel, Rise of the Odd.**

**Flashing thunder: Amber will be back! I won't let her not go from the plot yet…**

**Darkwing6: the kittens in my head are small, fluffy balls of fur with big, round innocent eyes. I love kittens so much and these kits will be the sweetest part to write, besides Grasswing's death…**

**Leopardfire892: same! They will return soon and one cat from the clan will recognize Grasswing.**

**Brightcloud0915: thanks!**

**StarySky's: thanks!**

**Random Rainbows: yay! I love updating the story for you guys!**

**Willowtuft: thank you!**

**Andrea (guest): thanks!**

**Now onto the coolest story I ever wrote...**

Chapter 27

Foxscar was soaring over the tree tops, the glow of the setting sun lighting up his black wings and Quailsong was flying right beside him. Quailsong turned to Foxscar, a smile on her face. "It's over here," she purred and flew over to a large tree top. She unsheathed her claws and landed gracefully on a branch. Foxscar landed beside her, digging his long claws onto the branch. "What is so special about this tree?" he growled and Quailsong rolled her eyes. "Follow me," she purred, and began to walk along the branch.

Foxscar sighed, following her. She led him to a larger branch, where everything was clear and you could see all the stars. Foxscar sat beside Quailsong on the branch, looking up at the stars. She rested her head and his shoulder and Foxscar scooted away from her touch. She looked at him, slightly hurt. "Why don't you like love?" Quailsong asked and Foxscar shrugged. "When you love others, you become distracted from real important things in life," he replied coldly, not knowing that Quailsong liked him a lot.

"Oh," she murmured crestfallen and looked up at the sky. Foxscar looked at her oddly. Why does everyone make the mistake with love? It means nothing! Yet, Foxscar couldn't help but think of Quailsong as more than a friend. 'You mouse-brain! Love makes you weak!' Lightningwish hissed in his ear and he ignored her. Surely he could still love her and become leader? Right?

'You are going to regret this mistake,' Lightningwish warned and Foxscar wrapped his tail around Quailsong. She looked at him, startled and slightly confused. "I'm sorry," he murmured and Quailsong gave him an odd look. "Who are you and what having you done with Foxscar?" Foxscar gave a small smile and Quailsong put her head on his shoulder. As they gaze up at the stars, Quailsong tried to remember the last time she had seen him smile.

It was when they had been a few days old, back when Grasswing was still a kit in the clan. Now, he would sometimes act cold and harsh. "I love you Foxscar," she whispered and Foxscar licked her cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>*Dream*<em>

_"__Foxscar! Stop being a pathetic fool!" Lightningwish spat at him. "Love makes you weak and Quailsong will just get in the way of your path to leadership!" Foxscar glared at the golden she-cat. "Don't worry, Lilypond won't be able to be deputy forever," he promised and Lightningwish rolled her eyes. "Ha! As if you can become a deputy, Mr. Tough guy. You make everyone think you are strong and then show a soft side?" _

_"__I am not soft!" he growled and Lightningwish snickered. "Okay then. Why don't we check and see?" she purred, flicking her tail. The mist around her paws moved away, revealing the sleeping figure of Quailsong. Lightningwish smiled wickedly as Foxscar's startled expression. She walked up to the cat and raised her paw, yellowed, blood-stained claws above his lovers head. _

_"__No! You can't kill her!" he yowled, attacking Lightningwish and pinning her down. "WEAK! You're weak!" she growled and Foxscar narrowed his eyes. _

_"__So what if I like her?" _

_An idea popped into Lightningwish's head. "I guess you are right," she admitted and Foxscar gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?" Lightningwish's sighed, knowing that Foxscar was too easy to manipulate. "I just never fell in love and found the right cat. I don't know what love is," she said sadly and Foxscar let her get to her paws. "It's just, how do you know that she isn't just going to break your heart for another tom?" _

_"__What are you suggesting?" he growled and Lightningwish gave him a sad look. "While you were busy with trying to complete your destiny, she seemed to spend more time with Stormclaw since you always seemed to ignore her love for you," Lightningwish lied and Foxscar was shocked. Did she really love him?_

_"__I suggest that you should take my advice. I've seen what happens to cats with broken heart. It doesn't end well," she warned and Foxscar nodded. "I should have listened," he said with a sigh and turned to the mist version of Quailsong. He smiled and slashed his claws through it, destroying the image. "There. Better now?" Foxscar nodded. "I told you that I can be trusted." Then a brown tabby tom rushed in. "Foxscar, don't listen to her! She is evil and is lying. Trust me, I know from my mistakes that I have made. She doesn't care about you or anyone!" Flightstar wailed and Foxscar smiled. He walked up to his father and sat beside him, looking at his claws. _

_"__I've killed you once, I can kill you again!" he threatened and his father glared at him. "You are a monster!" Foxscar smiled. "Well, would you rather me be a weak, pathetic freak like Grasskit?" he spat and turned to Lightningwish. "I will be the next leader and nothing will stand in my way, not even love." Then slowly everything began to fade and Foxscar opened his eyes to see the Wingclan camp._

_Blood was splattered everywhere and he sat proudly on the speaking stump. Bodies lay limp everywhere and he grinned wickedly. A faint whisper echoed through the clearing. ""The storm, tiger, bark, and fox will destroy the grass. The Broken must fly. The Flight of the Broken has arrived. Beware of those who lurk in the shadows, hearts chilled and full of hatred." Then, Foxscar felt an invisible force knock him off the stump and he looked at the stump. A brown tabby she-cat stood upon it and Foxscar growled. Grasskit! She will not get in my way of leadership! He unsheathed his claws and leapt at her._

**A/N: Oh no! Just when you thought Foxscar was turning nice… All of you are probably like, "really?! How could you!" Lightningwish sure is really good at tricking others. She is like Mapleshade and Tigerstar together in a , I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should be posting a chapter of another story soon! I probably have time for another chapter of this or Darkness Rising or Flightstar's Reign. **

**-Grasswing.**


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: So so sooo sorry for the long wait! I am volunteering at camp and I got 3-5 year olds and just today two kids threw up! One girl threw up a huge hunk of cookie into her hands and asked my friend, "teacher? What do I do with this?" My friend gagged and told her to throw it out and you know what the girl did? She said, "I'm still hungry!" and she ate it! Bleck! On another note, has anyone listened to the song Human by Christina Perri? It is amazing and I love the song! Also, I work in odd ways. I have been typing more chapters for Flight of the Broken, but it is chapter 59 and the epilogue. The reason being, it because when she dies, I want you guys to not be left off in a cliff hanger and her death scene is just beautiful and sad at the same time! I love the way she died and my friend Willow whisper agreed with me that it is a nice way for her to die compared to what she has been through.**

**Willowtuft: Thanks. The reason why Flightstar went to the Darkforest is because of all the cats he had killed. The reason he became a softie was because when he finally realized it was all a trick and that Lightningwish had lied to him, becoming the reason why he was stuck in darkness. He tried to stop his son, hoping he could save him from evil only to realize that Foxscar was beyond saving and Lightningwish was almost playing a game with him, and winning.**

**Leopardfire892: don't worry! I will tell you guys something. Even the darkest cat has a heart, most have loved, and some hate to admit it, but still love that cat. So Foxscar still does like Quailsong and is just trying to fake that he doesn't care so that he doesn't seem weak in front of Lightningwish. Flightstar wasn't meant to be evil, just following the wrong path and tricked.**

**Illuminastro: really? Huh. Never noticed.**

**Random Rainbows (guest): Well, I don't need any OC's for the sequel considering most of them will be cats that are kits/young apprentices in this book as warriors. To be honest, the time skip from this story to Rise of the Odd is by a few days after the death of our beloved brown tabby she-cat.**

**Brightcloud0915: THANKS! **

**StarySky's: like I had said in Leopardfire's answer to her review, Foxscar does still love Quailsong, he just isn't telling the truth to Lightningwish.**

**Ember wings (guest): you want to translate this to German? Cool! Do you have an account and if you do, will you post it? Or do you not have an account yet? You have my permission to translate it into another language but all credit goes to me for the story plot, idea and characters (except Birchbark, whom my friend owns).**

**Now, let's get on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 28

Grasswing looked over at Applefrost, who was playing moss ball with the kits. They were about a moon old and Grasswing sighed. Today was the day. They would return to Wingclan and hopefully, she would be allowed to rejoin along with her kits. Applefrost had told her not to worry but she couldn't get it out of her mind. The smiles and happy looks on her clanmate's faces as Flightstar enounced that she was banish for good.

Grasswing shook her head. No, everything will be fine. "Kits, time to take a nap. We will have a long walk ahead of us," she meowed and Bluekit looked at her mother. "Where are we going?"

"To Wingclan."

Mosskit walked up to his mother. "You look worried momma. Are you afraid of going there?" Cinderkit, who was playing with the moss ball, looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Are they mean?" Worry laced her voice and Grasswing shook her head.

"No, they aren't."

Grasswing ushered her kits to the nest and lay down, her six kits at her belly. "How about I tell you a story before you rest?" Swiftkit nodded and Moonkit bounced up and down. "Tell us the story about why you left Wingclan!" Grasswing hesitated. Should i? They deserve to know, she thought. "Okay. Now I was about three moons old and…" The kits listened quietly to their mother's story.

* * *

><p>"Wake up kits," she purred, waking the sleepy kits up. Pebblefall picked up Dovekit in her jaws and began to climb down the willow tree trunk. Grasswing reached for Bluekit and her daughter ducked out of the way. "I want to do it myself!" she meowed and Grasswing chuckled. "Okay."<p>

Bluekit, Moonkit, and Cinderkit slowly tried to climb down the trunk of the tree, Pebblefall waiting just below to catch them if they fell. Applefrost was carrying Mosskit, who looked a little scared while Grasswing carried Swiftkit who was fidgeting and complaining that he could climb down himself. When they had almost reached the bottom, Bluekit's paw slipped and she lost her grip on the tree. Normally, if she had wings, the kit would be able to glide down safely but since she was wingless, the poor kit plummeted to the ground.

"Bluekit!" Grasswing wailed through Swiftkit's fur. Pebblefall managed to catch the Blue-grey kit just before she hit the ground. Applefrost peered down to make sure his daughter was alright before climbing the rest of the way down. When they had reached the bottom, Grasswing placed Swiftkit down and ran over to Bluekit.

"Are you okay?" she meowed franticly, searching her kit for any scratches or injuries. "She's fine," Applefrost reassured and Grasswing smiled. She looked down at her kits and then at her mother. "Would you like to lead the way mom?"

* * *

><p>Grasswing enjoyed the cool shade of the trees beneath her and watched as Bluekit tried to sneak off,<em> again<em>. Mosskit and Dovekit were riding on her back while Pebblefall was watching Swiftkit and Moonkit. Cinderkit trotted right beside her father, looking around at all the towering trees and the birds that flew overhead. The scent of cats grew stronger and Grasswing knew that they were near camp. She saw Bluekit ready to sneak off again and she picked up the kit by the scruff.

"Hey!" she protested and Grasswing continued to carry her the rest of the way. When they had reached camp, Grasswing felt Bluekit wriggling, trying to explore. Cats that were lying around suddenly began to stare at them and Grasswing felt uncomfortable. She sat down and placed Bluekit at her paws. When all of her kits were by her, she curled up her tail, pulling them close to her. "No running off, okay?" she said and the kits nodded.

Cats began to crowd around Applefrost and Pebblefall, excited that they had returned and Grasswing was almost thankful that nobody had noticed her. Then, as if her luck had run out, a ginger tom began to walk up towards her and Grasswing froze. The hairs on her spine began to rise. She knew exactly who the tom was. Tigerstrike!

Bluekit, who never seemed to listen to the rules, escaped her mother's tail and walked up to the tom. "Hello!" she purred. "My name is Bluekit, what is yours?" she asked politely.

"Tigerstrike."

Bluekit stared at him with wide eyes, then turned and looked at her mother. "Momma! This is Tigerstrike!" The other kits ran up to her brother and Grasswing had no choice but to follow. "Wow! You look just like how momma told us. She told us about how you have three other brothers and a sister and-" Tigerstrike gave Grasswing an odd look. "How does she know about me?"

"Well, our daddy, Applefrost was denmates with you and Momma knew you from when you were little," Mosskit said and Grasswing sighed. Great! Now he probably has figured out the truth. "G-Grasskit?" he gasped and Grasswing nodded.

"Yes, brother."

"Wait, Tigerstrike is your brother? Then that means that Flightstar is your dad and you were the kit in the story who was exiled from her clan," Moonkit realized. Grasswing dipped her head. "Yes. I am." Tigerstrike glared at her and Grasswing looked at her kits. "Come little ones. Why don't you go and find your father?" she suggested and the kits scampered off to Applefrost. "Tigerstrike?" Grasswing said, looking at her brother. "Please don't ignore me and treat me like a freak again. I just want us to be like how we were when we were little, friends. I can't stand having my own brother hate me for something I can't control!" she wailed, begging her brother to forgive her.

"Goodbye, freak." Then he walked away and Grasswing felt heart-broken. "Grasskit?" She turned around and came face to face with Birdstar. "I heard what happened and I'm sorry. I will not tell you and your kits to leave. You belong in this clan and I will tell the clan of your arrival," she murmured and Grasswing smiled. "My mother gave me a warrior name. It is Grasswing." Birdstar nodded and walked up to the Speaking Stump. "All cats old enough to fly, gather beneath willow stump for clan meeting!"

Cats began to walk over to Birdstar and Grasswing sat right beside the willow stump, her six kits with her. Applefrost and Pebblefall sat right beside her and Grasswing scanned the group of cats, wondering how they might react. "As you all may have noticed, Pebblefall and Applefrost have returned along with Applefrost's mate, Grasskit and their six kits. Now Grasskit deserves to have a proper warrior ceremony and I will give her one now," Birdstar replied and a few murmurs came from the cats.

"Grasskit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Grasswing could hardly believe that this was finally happening! Her warrior ceremony in the clan. "Then Grasskit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Grasswing. Even though you may not have wings, you are still as good as anyone else." Grasswing held her head up and Applefrost, Barkfang, Pebblefall, Butterflyheart, Honeyfire, Quailsong, Moondapple, Leafdance, Ashcloud, and her kits cheered her name. "Now, Grasswing is part of our clan and I don't want any teasing to her or any of her kits! If you do, I will exile you," Birdstar growled and Foxscar scowled. "That is all. Meeting dismissed."

Cats began to go their separate ways and Grasswing looked down at her half asleep kits. "I'll take them to the nursery to rest," Grasswing whispered and began to lead her kits to the nursery. When they entered the nursery, a black she-cat with a large belly sat in her nest. She let out a growl and Grasswing kept walking until she found an empty nest. She plopped down in it and her kits curled up in it. "I'm glad you returned Grasswing," a snow white she-cat meowed and Grasswing looked over at the nest beside her.

"Snowdapple?"

"These are my kits, Phoenixkit is the ginger she-cat, and the grey she-cat is Pebblekit," Snowdapple explained and Grasswing smiled. "Honeyfire's, right?" Snowdapple nodded. "These are my kits. The two toms are Mosskit and Swiftkit. The four she-cats are Moonkit, Dovekit, Bluekit, and Cinderkit," she replied, pointing to each sleeping kit at turn. "That is Oceanmist over there. Butterflyheart said that she should have her kits in a few sunrises," Snowdapple said and Oceanmist hissed.

"Shush! I am trying to rest but all you two are doing is chattering like starlings!"

Snowdapple rolled her eyes as the black she-cat curled up and went back to sleep. "I'll let you and your kits rest. You must be tired," Snowdapple said and Grasswing rested her head on her paws, closing her eyes and went to sleep. It would be different living back in the clan again but Grasswing knew it was a lot better than living in that old willow tree.

**A/N: How did you like it? One of the longest chapters yet! I am tired but I'm glad I posted this for you guys. Will Tigerstrike ever like his sister? Will Oceanmist be nicer? We are almost to 30 chapters, which will be half the book! Yep, this story will have 60 chapters, I know. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Grasswing**


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm back! I was so happy when I saw that this story reached over 300 reviews! You guys are so awesome! I never expected a story I thought of during math in grade 6 is very popular now! So, I will probably post two chapters of this story for you guys!**

**Darkwing6: ya. Me too. I wish that I wouldn't have to end the story but there will be a sequel and Grasswing, Applefrost and her kits will still be in it. You are right. It feels really short but for me, it feels long because of how I have an outline of everything yet it feels like a month ago was when I first started with the prologue.**

**Coolgirl526: *shrugs* it is fine honestly. **

**Guest: thanks! Bluefire does seem nice for her but I already have a different name for little Bluekit.**

**Lucky333123: maybe…**

**Brightcloud0915: don't worry! I will try to hopeful get to chapter 40 before school starts, unless I do two each day, then I might finish this on August 5****th****. Wow. I am so going to try to do two chapters each day and for the very last four chapters in one day. About the names for Oceanmist's kits, I already have the names for the kitties!**

**Illuminastro: thank you!**

**DarkWolfScourge (guest): Thanks! And for the colours of the kits:**

**Bluekit- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and no wings**

**Swiftkit- grey tom with black ears and dark blue wings.**

**Mosskit- black tom with brown spot on his back and green wings.**

**Dovekit- white with ginger patches and yellow-orange wings**

**Cinderkit- pale grey she-cat with dark grey flecks and blue eyes with no wings.**

**Moonkit- pale grey with black tabby markings and purple-blue wings.**

**Leopardfire892: ya, 60 is going to be a lot but then again, quite a few things have happened in her life…**

**Willowstorm1209: hi!**

**Willowtuft: It is because she knows certain cats *glares at Foxscar and Stormclaw* will go behind Birdstar's back and keep bullying her. If she is threatening to kick him out, he loses a chance of being deputy. **

**Bewarethefeather (guest): I will! I will try to update once or twice a day for you guys! Now let's get on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 29

Grasswing lay fast asleep in the nursery, her six kits curled up at her stomach. Bluekit, the first one up, gazed around the nursery. Nobody else was up, not even cranky, mean Oceanmist! She heard voices outside and since she was curious, she snuck out. When she got into the camp clearing, she saw cats big and small walking around.

She spotted Tigerstrike sitting not too far away, eating a squirrel with a ginger tom and a black-and-white she-cat. They all had wings and Bluekit felt slightly left out. Are me, mama, and Cinderkit the only ones without wings? Bluekit shrugged. That made her much more special than everyone else. She began to walk closer to the three cats, bored and hoping maybe one of them might play with her. As she got closer, she heard the ginger tom talking. "Quailsong? The kits are small and I'm sure they won't make it past leaf bare. Birdstar can't be serious letting a code breaker and freak back into the clan!" he hissed and the black-and-white she-cat, who Bluekit assumed was Quailsong, glared at him.

"Enough of the teasing Foxscar! I have made the mistake to shun her as kits but now I realized my mistake," then Bluekit heard her voice get dangerously low as she growled the next part. "How dare you call my brother a code breaker! Haven't all of us broke the code once?" Foxscar gave her an odd look.

"And what are you trying to amply?"

She jumped to her paws, furious. "You mouse-brained fool! I don't know why I still love you! I put up with all your attitude and rude behaviour and I rather not love anyone than love you!" she hissed and stormed off out of camp. While she was yelling at him, Foxscar's face showed little emotion until she stormed off. Tigerstrike looked at his brother.

"You love her and yet she has a point."

Foxscar narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because you are my brother and Quailsong is my best friend. I know you both like each other and you need to drop the teasing. The past is the past and for some reason, you don't seem to realize all the chances she's been giving you to clean up your act."

Foxscar's hard amber eyes seemed to reveal some emotion. Sadness. "I guess you are right," he mumbled, not wanting to admit he was wrong. "I'll go talk to her," he meowed, getting up and once she spotted Bluekit, his lips curled. Baring his teeth, he hissed and Bluekit stumbled backwards, shocked and surprised. "What do you want freak? Why were you eaves-dropping? This is nothing to concern you!" he growled and Bluekit blinked her blue eyes at the two brothers, sad.

"I-I just wanted to see if y-you guys wanted t-to play moss-ball w-with m-m-me," she meowed shakily. "B-B-But I-I-I can see you are b-busy," she stammered and turned, running back to the nursery. Tigerstrike glared at his brother.

"You just are making everyone feel cheery today," he meowed, sarcasm dripping off his words. Foxscar rolled his eyes and followed where Quailsong had vanished.

Bluekit ran into the nursery and Tigerstrike followed her. When Grasswing had seen her daughter upset, she began to worry. "Bluekit? What's wrong?" she meowed and Bluekit collapsed into the nest at her mother's belly. Swiftkit, Mosskit, Moonkit, Cinderkit, and Dovekit, who were playing moss-ball with Pebblekit and Phoenixkit, turned and looked at their sister. "Bluekit? Who was the meanie who did this? I can claw them to sheds for you!" Swiftkit promised and Moonkit chuckled.

"You? As if! I would beat them and leave what is left of them for you!" she bragged and Swiftkit tackled his sister.

Bluekit giggle quietly at her siblings and Grasswing rolled her eyes playfully at her rambunctious kits. "Bluekit, don't worry. You are special and don't let anyone be mean to you," Grasswing purred and licked Bluekit's head.

"Thanks momma!" she said and leapt at her two fighting siblings.

"Ouch! That was my tail!" Moonkit squeaked and Bluekit lifted up her paws to reveal a small pale grey tail. While Bluekit was distracted, Moonkit smiled. "Get her Swiftkit!" Bluekit looked up to see her brother and sister barrel her over.

"We'll help you Bluekit!" Cinderkit said and both her and Mosskit tackled Swiftkit and Moonkit. Dovekit watched quietly, seeming to be lost in her thoughts. Then Tigerstrike walked in and Grasswing looked up at him surprised.

"Grasswing?"

She walked up to her brother, slightly confused to why he was talking to her. "Ya?" "Look. I'm sure Foxscar is sorry for yelling at Bluekit. Is she okay? She seemed upset when he yelled at her," Tigerstrike asked and Grasswing gave a small grin. "She's perfectly fine," she said and just then, Bluekit squeaked, "Moonkit! You're squishing me!"

Tigerstrike gazed over at his mate, who watched the kits. Then her face screwed up in pain and she let out a screech. The kits stopped play fighting and looked over at the black queen. "What's wrong with her?" Dovekit asked, worried. Grasswing turned to Snowdapple. "Could you take them outside?" Snowdapple nodded and began to herd the eight kits outside.

"Tigerstrike, go get Butterflyheart. Her kits are coming!"

Tigerstrike nodded and ran off to get the medicine cat. Grasswing then turned and looked at Oceanmist. The labouring queen let out another cry in pain and Grasswing tried to comfort the poor she-cat. Then Butterflyheart came rushing in, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She placed them on the ground beside Oceanmist and turned to Grasswing. "Could you get me a stick and some wet moss?"

Grasswing nodded and ran off into the forest to retrieve those items. When she had returned, she placed the stick beside Oceanmist and instructed her to bite on it. "The first one should be coming. Push Oceanmist!" Oceanmist gave a screech as she with all her might but no kit came. "Okay. Push again!" Oceanmist nodded, stick in her jaws. Finally a kit slid out and Butterflyheart nipped the kitting sac and handed it to Grasswing. "A tom!" Grasswing licked the kit's fur the wrong way, hoping to warm it up.

"Okay Oceanmist. Push!" Butterflyheart yowled and the queen pushed, the stick beginning to splinter in her jaws. No kit came out and Butterflyheart began to get worried. Grasswing was still licking the kit and it didn't show any signs of life. After a few more pushes, the second kit came and once again Butterflyheart nipped the kitting sac and a kit tumbled out.

"Get Tigerstrike," Butterflyheart whispered and Grasswing nodded, sticking her head out of the nursery. "Tigerstrike? We need your help!" Her ginger brother came and Grasswing handed his the first kit she was licking. Grasswing started licking the second kit-also a tom- who had bright ginger fur. She continued to lick the kit and like the first one, it didn't show any signs of life.

Please Starclan. Don't take the third kit! She pleaded and Oceanmist gave one last cry, the third kit coming out. Butterflyheart nipped the kitting sac and Grasswing could see she was worried.

"A tom."

Tigerstrike, who was licking the first kit looked at Butterflyheart and then down at the kit. "Is it dead?" he wailed and the medicine cat didn't answer. Oceanmist let out a wail and Tigerstrike moved his first born son to his mate. Oceanmist licked its fur, hoping that it could still have a chance. "I'm sorry," Grasswing murmured, placing the second kit at Oceanmist's paws. "They are with Starclan."

Butterflyheart was licking the third kit and Grasswing couldn't let her brother's heart be broken if this one being dead also. "Let me try," Grasswing meowed and Butterflyheart moved back to let Grasswing lick the kit. Grasswing licked the kits briskly and then began to rub the kit with her paws. As she rubbed it, she felt a faint heartbeat and she felt hope spark in her heart. She continued to rub the kit until it let out a mewl.

Oceanmist looked over at the white kit, a smile on her face. "He's alive?" Grasswing nodded and placed the only surviving kit at his mother's belly. Tigerstrike smiled at his sister. "Thank you." Oceanmist looked down lovingly at her kit. "What should we name them?"

"How about for the ginger kit Lionkit?" Tigerstrike suggested and Oceanmist smiled. "The dark grey kit can be Timberkit," she murmured sadly and Tigerstrike looked at his sister. "You can name the last kit," he purred and Grasswing looked down at the white kit with light grey and darker grey flecks on him. "How about Sootkit?"

Butterflyheart gazed at the new family, sad yet still happy for them. She picked up Lionkit and Timberkit and carried them away while little Sootkit suckled quietly at his mother's belly. At least Mousekit can have some friends; she thought miserably and exited camp to bury them.

Tigerstrike gazed at his sister, grateful for her saving his son. "How can I repay you? After all the horrible treatment me and Oceanmist gave you, you still helped us. Why?" Grasswing shrugged. "We're family. Sometime we like each other, other times we hate each other. There is no point holding grudge," Grasswing said and Tigerstrike looked over at the scar on her shoulder.

"Who gave that? I can teach them a lesson for hurting my sister!" Grasswing snickered and Tigerstrike gave her an odd look. "What? What is so funny about it?" "You can't beat up yourself!" she purred and Tigerstrike tipped his head. "Remember that brown tabby you fought not too long ago? That was me." Tigerstrike looked at her shocked. "That was you?"

"Yep. That was me."

**A/N: I'm back folks! Did you like the chapter? Poor Oceanmist and Tigerstrike, two of their kits were stillborns. Tell me what is your favourite kitten? Is it Moonkit, Swiftkit, Mosskit, Bluekit, Cinderkit, or Dovekit? I should type chapter 30 tonight and maybe if you are lucky, I will be able to post it later! Tension is going on between Foxscar and Quailsong. Will they become mates or not? Tell me what you think! Also, I have a new forum called Emberclan and why not go and check it out? We have awesome challenges and everyone there is cool. Do you know what is so odd? As I was looking back on the previous chapters of the story for something, I couldn't believe how much has been written since January and I have written a new one-shot/forum challenge with one of the cats from this story. The first person to guess the correct cat gets a pair of sparkly wings in any colour (not in real life, but that would be awesome …) to show off to others. I have purple wings that as the get closer to the ends are blue, light blue, aqua and sea green. They are so pretty!**

**-Grasswing.**


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back and I am sorry for the long wait! I have been busy and wanted to update this so badly! Hey, does anyone watch Gravity Falls? A new season has just come out! If you want to check out any of the episodes, search up Anime Flavor Gravity Falls. Trust me, it's free and works amazing! This is chapter 30 and that means that we are halfway through the book! Yay!**

**Reviews:**

**Skyfrost14: ya, I couldn't let Tigerstrike hate her and Bluekit is adorable.**

**Illuminastro: thanks! I like Foxscar and with villains, I love developing an interesting backstory and their personality.**

**Darkwing6: ya, I had planned it that Oceanmist and Tigerstrike would always have more than one kit but only one survives out of the whole litter. I hate when kits are stillborn because they never get to see the world. Everyone seems to love Bluekit. My two favourite kits are Bluekit and Mosskit.**

**Brightcloud0915: nope, the one-shot isn't about Tigerstrike.**

**Willowtuft: I love Bluestar also! She was the bestest cat in the whole book series. She lost so much so quickly and still stayed strong for so long. I know Moon, Sun, and Star are sacred to Starclan but sometimes, you use them. Don't worry though; Moonkit will not become a Mary-sue, so having Moon- will probably be fine. **

**Lucky333123: he he :3**

**ForeverMe19: you wanted a Sootkit and I magically read your mind, making the only surviving kit Sootkit. I'm kidding about the mind reading part. I will spend a while thinking of the perfect kit names for each couple overnight. **

**Guestpersonanonymous: thanks! I am hoping to finish before January but you never know. 60 chapters is a lot but I already have the last two chapters typed. About her brothers forgiving her, we so far have Barkfang and Tigerstrike. Will I make any more forgive her? To be honest, probably not.**

**StarySky's: thanks!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): you don't like QuailxFox? I was planning to make them a couple.**

**DarkWolfScourge (guest): yes, Tigerstrike will be good for the rest of the story. Will Foxscar kill Quailsong? Hehehehe… I won't say.**

**Andrea (guest): As confused as you might be, the prophecy won't change. The grass will still be destroyed by the fox, storm, tiger, and bark.**

**Leopardfire892: For the one-shot, it isn't Dovekit. Remember, the cat in the story had wings like both of her parents. Also, after Mousekit's death, the kit promised never to love again. Mousekit dies before Flight of the Broken. You missed the hint I gave in the last chapter. Re-read the part when Oceanmist is kitting and you might be able to figure out who was the cat in the one-shot.**

**TheOtakuWeirdo: ya, Bluekit is one of the most favourite kits. She is just so cute and troublesome.**

**Now that there is no more reviews, let's get to the story!**

Chapter 30

Foxscar was looking around the forest for Quailsong. She had been mad at him and stormed off. Tigerstrike had told him to go find her. He tried to ignore his feelings about her but he just couldn't. "Quailsong?" he called. He stood waiting for an answer, the breeze through the leaves being his only answer. An idea to where she might be popped into his head and he unfolded his wings, flapping once before taking flight.

He soared above the tree tops, enjoying the cool breeze through his ginger fur. He found the same tree that Quailsong had shown him before, and flew lower. He landed gracefully on a strong, sturdy branch. "Quailsong?" he called once again, spotting her pink wings through the leaves. "Quailsong, listen. I'm sorry I upset you," he meowed, walking towards her.

She turned around, a hurt look in her eyes. "How do I know you really mean it? How do I know you aren't lying?" she hissed and Foxscar settled down beside her.

"Because…because I love you Quailsong and I don't want to see you sad," he replied honestly, remembering what he had said to Lightningwish.

"Really? You mean it?"

He nodded. "Will you be my mate?"

She smiled, rubbing her muzzle against his neck. "I am so glad that you asked!" she purred.

A snapping of a twig and voices from below then alerted Foxscar. "What was that?" he asked and Quailsong peered down. Four apprenticed sized cats were wandering through the forest, talking rather loudly. The two mates swooped down, landing in front of the strange cats. Each had a pair of wings on their backs. The leader, a black tom with green eyes and blue wings, looked at Foxscar oddly.

"Hello. I'm Rush, and these are my sisters, Blossom, Moth, and Brownie. Who are you?" He meowed, flicking his tail at each of his sisters as he said their name.

"Listen. You are coming with us intruders," Foxscar growled and Rush looked nervous.

"W-What?"

* * *

><p>Birdstar lay in camp, talking to Grasswing. The brown tabby was keeping one eye on her troublesome kits as they played in the camp clearing. "Birdstar! We found intruders!" Foxscar yowled, guiding four cats into the camp.<p>

Quailsong turned to her leader. "They have wings," she whispered and Birdstar stared at the four cats, her gaze resting on the black tom.

She blinked. Was it him? No, it couldn't be him. Birdstar got to her paws and walked up to the cats. "I'm Rush and these are my sisters Moth, Blossom and Brownie."

Birdstar pretended to not know their names. "Well Rush, what were you and your sisters doing in Wingclan territory?"

"We were looking for our father. We were told by Carly that he might be here," Rush meowed and Birdstar nodded. As he talked, Birdstar could see a large tom, a spitting image of the younger tom. Birdstar blinked and the older tom was gone.

"Rush, there is no point sending you and your sisters back into the forest. You can join Wingclan if you want," Birdstar said and Rush smiled.

"Okay! Sure. Will we get cool names like you?"

Grasswing, who had been listening, walked over to her leader and the four cats. "Yes, you will get cool names when you are a bit older. You would be about apprentice aged so that means you would be training and learning to hunt and fight with your mentors. All apprentices end their name in –paw. Once you become a warrior, you change –paw into something unique and different," Grasswing explained to the newcomers.

"Thank you Grasswing," Birdstar purred, dipping her head.

"Momma! Bluekit isn't sharing!" Swiftkit wailed and Grasswing sighed.

"I have to go," she meowed and ran over to her kits.

Moth looked around at all the other cats, fascinated at all the different coloured wings. "Can we get our apprentice's names now?"

Birdstar nodded and walked over to the speaking stump. She hopped on it and yowled, "All cats old enough to fly, gather beneath speaking stump for clan meeting!" Cats began to crowd around the stump, a few casting odd looks at the rogues. "Foxscar and Quailsong have found these four cats on our territory. They are still very young and I would not like to send them out. Rush, step forth. Rush from this day forth, you shall be Rushpaw. Your mentor will be Sapleaf. Sapleaf, you were a good mentor to Leafdance so I know Rushpaw will learn a lot from you. " Rushpaw smiled and walked over to his new mentor, touching noses with her.

"Brownie, from this day forth, you shall be known as Brownpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerstrike. Tigerstrike, this is your first apprentice, but I know you will teach her well." Brownpaw walked over to Tigerstrike, looking a little nervous. "Touch your nose to mine," he whispered and she nodded, touching noses with him.

"Moth, from this day forth, you shall be known as Mothpaw. Your mentor will be Wavemist. Wavemist, you deserve another apprentice and you did a very good job training Mintnose." Wavemist dipped her head, a look of sadness in her gaze at the mention of Mintnose but it vanished quickly. She touched noses with Mothpaw, proudly.

"Blossom, from this day forth, you shall be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Lilypond. Lilypond, you have trained Oakleaf to be a great cat and I hope you train Blossompaw just as well." The newly named Blossompaw grinned and walked towards Lilypond, her mentor. She touched noses with her and then stood at her side.

"Rushpaw! Mothpaw! Brownpaw! Blossompaw! Rushpaw! Mothpaw! Brownpaw! Blossompaw!" The four new apprentices held their heads high as their new clanmates cheered for them. Once the cheering had died down, Birdstar hopped off the speaking stump, signalling that the meeting was done.

Rushpaw walked over to Birdstar. "Birdstar? Can I ask you something?" The gold winged leader nodded, and turned to face the apprentice. "Birdstar? Why were you so quick to agree to let us join? I mean, most cats would ask us where we had come from but you didn't," Rushpaw meowed and Birdstar looked confused.

"Well, I saw that you four would make promising warriors and there was no point-"

Rushpaw shook his head. "Birdstar, I think it was something else."

Birdstar sighed. "Rushpaw, do you remember your father?"

The black tom nodded. "He looked exactly like me but he didn't have wings. Why does it matter?"

"Because Rushpaw. There is a reason that I let you join so easily. There is a reason you have wings Rushpaw," she said and Rushpaw narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rushpaw, my sweet. I am your mother," Birdstar admitted and Rushpaw's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Birdstar, seeing love and happiness in her gaze.

**A/N: A cliffie! Did any of you suspect that Birdstar had kits? I will say in the next chapter why she gave them up. Sorry for the long wait! I was going to post Friday but I was busy and left for camping. So, I gave you a nice surprise in this chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

**-Grasswing.**


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I left you guys with a cliff hanger in the previous chapter but you got to admit that it surprised everyone. **

**Skyfrost14: yep. I surprised you, huh?**

**Foreststar of Windclan: Nobody knew about the kits. That is what made it so interesting and such a great way to end the chapter!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): Birdstar having kits was unexpected for everyone, but I am full of surprises. True about Quailsong being too nice for Foxscar but Barkfang already has a lover and having Quailsong and Foxscar mates makes the story interesting.**

**Brightcloud0915: nope. The father is still living, for now.**

**Ambeerstorm223: True. Don't worry! I didn't think it was rude what you had said. Yep, Birdstar does have kits.**

**Illuminastro: Grasswing will get an apprentice soon. Once the kit becomes an apprentice, that is. You know me; I never make a random cat join without them having something special about them :)**

**Willowstorm1209: thanks! I try to make as many twists as possible!**

**TheOtakuWeirdo: I surprised everyone with it! **

**Andrea (guest): I will not try to say too much about your review but you are correct on the prophecy part. If you know me, then you know I wouldn't make the prophecy so obvious. There is more meaning behind it and I'll give you a clue, did I ever mention who was in the prophecy besides Grasswing?**

**DarkWolfScourge: yes, Birdstar's mate is Wingless and once you read this chapter you will understand.**

**Swallowtail (guest): Thanks! Cinderkit isn't the daughter of Prim because I killed her off but see if you could find any connection. It can't just be a coincidence that a kit is found in the forest and Jinx's daughter, Amber is about the same age, right? Birdstar's mate isn't Flightstar. Remember, Rushpaw looks exactly like his father, a black cat.**

**Ripplecloud (guest): Sorry for the cliffy. I have the next chapter for you though :)**

**Lucky333123: I never mentioned Birdstar having kits before which is why everyone was surprised. **

**Willowtuft: thanks. Sorry if it felt a bit rushed. I never really notice because my brain for this story is like somewhere near chapter 40. Yep. I have this story planned pretty well along with Rise of the Odd.**

**So let's get to the next chapter because the suspense of who Birdstar's mate is, is killing you.**

Chapter 31

Rushpaw stammered. "H-How? Carly told us that she was our mother!" Birdstar shook her head.

"She lied to you."

Rushpaw glanced over his shoulder at his sisters who were talking to the only other apprentice, Icepaw. "Why did you give us up then?"

Birdstar sighed. "Back when I was deputy, Flightstar, our previous leader was very strict and cruel. He had banished a three moon old kit-"

"What? That's mad!" Rushpaw interrupted and Birdstar nodded. "Who was the kit?"

Birdstar flicked her tail in Grasswing's direction. "It was Grasswing. A mouse-brained reason he had for kicking her out of the clan, too." Just thinking of the dark tabby tom that was rotting in the Darkforest sent shivers down her spine. Her black son flattened his ears, sitting down.

"Back to the story, he had also killed many cats, including my mother and got one cat blamed for killing a cat," she began. "When I was hunting on my own near the Wingclan border, I stumbled upon a black tom, Smokey. We had a lot of things in common and slowly, we fell in love. Everything was fine until I learned I was expecting his kits. Knowing that Flightstar would banish me if he found out, I gave birth with Smokey outside of the territory and gave him the kits. I named you and your sisters, and then Smokey took you to his friend, Carly."

Rushpaw nodded. "She did take good care of us."

"A few moons ago, I had told Smokey that we just couldn't be together and find someone else. I didn't tell anyone that I had kits and when I first saw you and your sisters, I knew that you were the kits I gave up," she said and Rushpaw smiled.

"I'm glad I finally knew the truth."

"Rushpaw? We are going on a tour of the territory with Mothpaw and Wavemist. Are you coming?" Sapleaf called and the black apprentice meowed a goodbye to his mother before running over to his mentor.

* * *

><p>"Momma! Swiftkit stepped on my tail!"<p>

"Well you sat on my paw!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Grasswing sighed, frustrated. "Bluekit and Swiftkit! Stop arguing and just play peacefully together or you will sit in the nursery while the others play," she said. Swiftkit nodded and Bluekit sighed.

"Fine."

Then Cinderkit ran over to Bluekit and Swiftkit. "Want to play clan?"

"Sure! Let's ask Dovekit and Mosskit to join also!" Bluekit meowed and the three kits dashed into the nursery. Grasswing shook her head, smiling. The five of them were just a pawful to handle but she still loved them.

Eyelids drooping, she padded over to the fresh kill pile. She was reaching for a sparrow when another cat took it. "Tired?" a familiar voice asked and she smiled.

"The five of them are always getting into trouble and causing problems," she told her mate.

Applefrost chuckled. "Well, all kits are like that. They'll get better eventually," he meowed and she pressed herself against his black pelt. As the two of them began to walk to the nursery, Grasswing turned and looked at her mate.

"You are planning on sharing that, right?"

A mischievous look sparked in his blue eyes. "Sharing?" he echoed, pretending to be confused. "I was planning on making you go get your own prey," he joked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know you are joking mousebrain," she purred, nudging her mate. The two of them settled down by the nursery, digging into the still-warm sparrow. While their parents were eating, the five kits plotted an attack in the nursery.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Wingclan, suggest that we attack the large foxes that are threatening our territory. Cinderspot, my loyal deputy, what do you suggest?" 'Bluestar' meowed and 'Cinderspot' shrugged. Swiftkit pouted.

"Why do you get to be leader? You were leader last time!" Swiftkit whined.

"Well, you were deputy last time," Mosskit reminded and Swiftkit glared at his paws.

Dovekit walked up to 'Bluestar'. "Bluestar, as your medicine cat, I must warn you to be careful," Dovekit warned and Mosskit smiled.

"Hey, cheer up Dovekit, we will be fine. If you want, you can come too and helps us," Mosskit said and the ginger-and-white nodded.

"Okay! I'll be Dovefeather and you are…"

"Mossflame! Swiftkit can be Swiftstream?" Mosskit suggested and Swiftkit perked up.

"Ok! We should attack the foxes soon! Before they over hear us," 'Swiftstream' squeaked, jumping to his paws.

'Bluestar' nodded. "Me and Cinderspot will attack from the sides and while they are distracted, you and Mossflame attack head on. If we need you, Dovefeather, you can help. Everyone got it?" 'Bluestar' explained and the other kits nodded.

"Can we join in? Please?" Phoenixkit wailed, running over to the younger kits.

"Ya. Please? Poppykit, Maplekit, and Muddykit are so boring! They are becoming apprentices any day now and don't want to play 'kit games' with us!" Pebblekit cried, standing beside her sister.

"Sure! Phoenixkit, you can be Phoenixfeather and Pebblekit can be Pebblepelt," 'Bluestar' responded.

'Phoenixfeather' and 'Pebblepelt' nodded, listening as the other kits explained the plan. "Let's go now!" 'Cinderspot' purred, excited.

'Bluestar' nodded and the seven kits slinked out of the nursery, slowly creeping towards their "prey." "Now," 'Bluestar' whispered and both she and 'Cinderspot' ran towards their parents, Bluekit leaping on Grasswing while Cinderkit got Applefrost. Surprised, the two mates didn't know what to do.

"Get out of our territory you filthy foxes!" Cinderkit spat playfully and Grasswing gave a growl.

"Who are you calling filthy?"

"I think we should stay here. These puny warriors can't beat us!" Applefrost growled, trying to shake Cinderkit off him. "Now! Hurry!" Cinderkit yowled and the other kits came running towards the two "foxes," knocking them over.

Grasswing tried to shake off Bluekit and Mosskit, while trying to get Pebblekit. Applefrost picked Cinderkit up by the scruff, a playful gleam in his eyes. "Got a piece of prey for later!" he joked to Grasswing through a mouthful of fur.

Cinderkit squirmed and twisted, trying to escape her father's grasp. "Let me go!" she hissed and Phoenixkit, Swiftkit and Dovekit all at once leapt on the black warrior, knocking Cinderkit out of his jaws.

"Oh no! There is too many of them!" he gasped, pretending to be scared. The kits giggled and continued to attack their parents.

"Applefrost, we better leave these strong warriors alone. I don't want them to hurt us too much!" Grasswing let herself fall to the ground, the kits jumping on top of her. Applefrost let himself fall also, the kits attacking both of them.

"I never thought seven kits could take down two strong warriors," a voice sounded and Grasswing looked up to see Barkfang smiling down at them.

"Never underestimate kits then."

Applefrost got to his paws, giving his ruffled fur a quick shake of any dust or leaves. He nudged the kits off Grasswing, Bluekit smiling. "I, the great Bluestar have lead us victoriously against the battle with the foxes!" Bluekit yowled and the other kits cheered.

Grasswing licked Bluekit's cheek. "Okay, Bluestar. How about you lead your warriors into the elders den for a story?" she suggested and 'Bluestar' nodded.

"Story?" Mosskit echoed.

"Yay! I hope it is the one about Frozenpool!"

"No, the one about Lightningwish! She was so mean!"

"Or about Fireclan, Iceclan, and Cloudclan!"

"No! I want to know the story about Flightstar!"

"But Frozenpool was much cooler!"

"So? Lightningwish's story we haven't heard yet!"

Grasswing rolled her eyes as the kits once again started to argue and Barkfang smirked. "If you are very nice, listen well and bring them a squirrel, they might tell you all four of them," Grasswing answered.

"Okay!" Bluekit chirped. "But we are hearing the one about Frozenpool first!"

The kits scampered off, still arguing about what they wanted to hear first.

"I'm going to take a nap. I want to get some sleep without the kits," Grasswing murmured, touching noses with her brother and licking her mate's cheek. "See you later." The brown tabby queen yawned, making her way back to her nest in the cozy nursery. She ducked her head, walking into the nursery and as she passed Oceanmist's nest, she flicked her tail in greeting to the black queen.

"How is Sootkit?"

"He's doing fine. Thank you for saving him," Oceanmist replied and Grasswing gave a small smile.

"I didn't want you to lose all of your kits."

"I'll let you get some rest before you fall asleep on your paws," the queen pointed out, noticing Grasswing's eyelids drooping.

Grasswing dipped her head before laying down in her nest, closing her eyes and letting sleep take over. As she slept, her dreams took her to a familiar sight. She gazed around, wondering why the camp clearing was so important in her dreams.

"Momma!" a cry cut through her thoughts and she whipped her head in the direction of the cry, shocked, as a large fox held Bluekit in its jaws.

"Bluekit?"

"Momma! Help me! Don't let the fox kill me!" the blue-grey kit wailed, squirming in the fox's grasp. Grasswing ran towards the fox, claws out. Before she could reach her daughter, a cold, icy wind blew. The gust blew through her thin pelt and chilled her to the bone. Rain poured down from dark grey clouds above her. The droplets cut through her pelt like a thousand claws and she bit back a hiss.

"Momma!"

Grasswing squinted, trying to find her daughter through the storm. "Bluekit! Bluekit? Let her go!" Grasswing wailed, the wind whipping her brown fur.

"Momma quick! Please! Hu-" her call was cut off by a screech, the snapping of bone echoing through the loud rumble of the storm.

"No! NO! Bluekit! BLUEKIT!" Grasswing's desperate wails were drowned out by the storm. In the distance, she saw the fox, its ginger pelt gleaming in the dark and blood was smeared on its jaws.

_"__The Flight of the Broken has arrived! The Flight of the Broken must fly!"_ A brown tabby she-cat whispered. Forevershine! She was saying something from the prophecy, but what did it truly mean? The fox snickered, enjoying her misery.

Growling, Grasswing narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at the monster before her. She leapt, claws extended, aiming for the fox.

_"__Weak! Pathetic! A freak! Worthless!"_ the storm cried and Grasswing flattened her ears against her skull. Those words wouldn't hurt her anymore. Right before her claws met the fox's throat, time seemed to slow down. The fox grinned and everything went red.

_"__You must outsmart the fox with its own weapon…"_

Then everything went black and Grasswing closed her eyes.

**A/N: How did you like it? Good? Bad? Probably some of you hate me because right when you think she will beat the fox, she doesn't. Any idea to what the dream might mean? Also, the dream has something important behind it…but what? Here. So many questions and puzzling things. Also, have anyone listened to Nickelback? I love their songs, If Everyone Cared, and Far Away. They are a really good group. (In solemn voice) That has been artist/band advertising with Grasswing. See ya later!**

**-Grasswing.**


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and will try to post two chapters of this story today! Hooray! I know that a few of you were worried about the dream and what it might have meant. **

**Brightcloud0915: maybe, and thanks!**

**Guestpersonanonymous: well a few things will happen during the remaining twenty something chapters, a few returning faces, deaths, and happy moments. I have to be really committed to make such a long story. Trust me; I have removed such extra parts from this story to make it shorter. Any longer than sixty and I might give up on the story!**

**Amberstorm223: Yay! A Nickelback fan! I love their music, along with Hedley and Marianas Trench of course!**

**Lilacfrost of Techno Tribe: thanks!**

**Willowtuft: Thank you!**

**Echoes of the Storm: maybe they might… maybe not. I won't say yet. I might reveal in the next chapter!**

**Foreststar of Windclan: maybe. I won't say or it might ruin it!**

**TheOtakuWeirdo: thanks! Sorry, Grasswing won't get wings and her brothers might kill her. I won't say!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): [two reviews] yep! I don't just make a character and only use them once unless I don't really care about them. But, since I love Grasswing, Lightningwish, and Frozenpool so much, I can't help but keep adding them in, in the story. **

**Also, I never thought that Birdstar fit the Flight of the Broken. You are true with the facts because I never said that the prophecy was just one cat. The prophecy has a deeper meaning to it and you probably won't get it until the very end of the story.**

**Reese (guest): I sent you a buddy request. My Aj is my username.**

**Andrea (guest): [Has two reviews] Sorry if you are frustrated. Don't worry; I won't kill any kits… yet. There are cats jealous of Grasswing. All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**StarySky's: thanks!**

**Dawnpelt (guest): thank you Dawnpelt!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 32

Ever since that dream, Grasswing was watching her kits carefully, making sure none of them decided to sneak out. The dream still worried her and half a moon had passed since. Her dreams had been confusing and repetitive. Cinderkit and Mosskit were play fighting while Bluekit cheered them on. Swiftkit, wanting to show he was the best, tried to tackling them, only to miss and kick up some dust.

"Watch it kit!" Stormclaw, who was sitting not too far away, growled. Swiftkit nodded, scared, and ran to Grasswing. Grasswing narrowed her eyes at her brother but he ignored her. She licked her son's head and he let out a whimper.

"Why is Stormclaw so mean?"

"It's because Stormclaw thinks he is better than everyone else. Just ignore him and you'll be fine," she murmured and Swiftkit blinked.

"I hope he learns to be nice," Swiftkit replied before running off to play with his littermates.

As Grasswing was lying down, Foxscar walked past. "Freak. You should have never came back!" he hissed, just loud enough for her to hear. Grasswing flatted her ears. Stormclaw didn't scare her, but Foxscar did.

"Momma! Can we go and hear a story?" Cinderkit begged and Dovekit nodded.

"Ya! Bluekit always gets what she wants but not us," Mosskit complained and Grasswing purred.

"Okay, come on," Grasswing said, getting to her paws. She hadn't talked to the elders in a while. The kits ran ahead of her to the elder's den.

"Hey Grasswing, how have the kits been?" Quailsong asked, walking over to her.

Grasswing chuckled. "A pawful. Now I understand how my mother must have felt with my siblings."

"Well, I'm sure all kits are like that."

"I guess," she meowed, sitting down. "I'll survive though."

* * *

><p>"What story would you like to hear this time?" Larkflight asked to the five kits. The five of them sat comfortably on the soft mossy ground of the elder's den, pestering Larkflight for another story. Frostfoot, the other elder, lay fast asleep in his nest at the back of the nursery.<p>

Swiftkit's eyes lit up, hoping to get his story chosen. "Can we hear about Flightstar?" he asked, well more blurted out.

Larkflight looked surprised. What is so special about him? He was a cruel and mean leader. Should the kits really hear about their grandfather?

At the name Flightstar, Frostfoot's head shot up. "Flightstar?" he echoed and Swiftkit nodded.

"Wouldn't you rather hear a different story?" Larkflight meowed, trying to change his mind.

"What's so wrong-" Swiftkit asked, confused only to be interrupted by Moonkit.

"I want to hear about Frozenpool! Please?" she whined and Larkflight nodded, satisfied.

Swiftkit pouted, glancing at his paws. "Don't worry Swiftkit. Maybe before bed momma can tell us about Flightstar," Dovekit reassured her brother and Swiftkit mumbled an okay.

"Now Frozenpool lived in a clan called Moonclan. She was the daughter of Eagleswoop and Lilacdust. Her sister, Spottedkit, was loved by everyone, unlike Frozenkit. She lived in her sister's shadow, unloved, and unwanted. Frozenkit had a rare disorder, called a multiple personality disorder," Larkflight said and Mosskit tipped his head.

"What's that?" Mosskit asked and Bluekit, who was unusually quiet today, nodded.

"Well, whenever she was happy or just being herself, she was Frozenkit. When she was mad or scared, her evil side, which she named Bloodrose, came out. As she grew older, the teasing got worse and Bloodrose came out more often…"

* * *

><p>"In the end, she sliced her throat because of all the mistreatment she faced. Right before she died, she told Dewbreath that she was sorry," Larkflight finished and Dovekit looked confused.<p>

"Why was everyone so mean? Couldn't they see nothing was bad about her? She just wanted to be like everyone else," Dovekit meowed and Larkflight sighed. There was wisdom and truth behind her words.

"Cats can be cruel and mean, only liking cats that look like them," the elder answered and Swiftkit looked at the elder.

"Don't worry Larkflight! We won't let cats be mean to others and treat them like how they did to Frozenpool."

The other kits nodded in agreement and Frostfoot gave Larkflight an odd look. It was almost as if Frostfoot was telling her, 'should you tell the kits?' Larkflight gave a small nod, not wanting to tell the kits. "Why don't you kits go play? It is nice weather, now that leaf bare is nearly here. Use the last bit of warmth before cold snowy days," the elder murmured and Mosskit smiled.

"I can't wait to play in the snow!"

"Ya! It will be so much fun!"

The five kits ran outside, over to where their mother was sitting, chatting with Quailsong. Bluekit, noticing two cats were talking quietly amongst themselves, crept towards them.

"We had to do it soon or it will be too late."

"Don't worry brother, I have a plan. A few friends of mine will help."

"What if they find the body and know you did it?"

"I've done it before and haven't been caught yet. Killing her will be too easy. Trust me."

Bluekit, terrified, turned and ran towards her mother. One of the cats noticed Bluekit and cursed. "We have to do it now. Or it is too late," the cat growled.

"What about the kit?" the other cat asked.

"Kill it. I'm not letting my truth be blurted out by a foolish kit," the first cat hissed and the two of them slunk back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Bluekit was panting, scared. They were talking about killing a cat? Who? Should I tell momma? The blue-grey kit shook her head. If I don't tell anyone, then they might not know. But if no one knows, then a cat dies.<p>

"Bluekit! Hurry up! Momma might tell us a story before our nap!" Cinderkit yowled and Bluekit, still confused about what to do, nodded, and padded over to her sister. When she got into the nursery, she already saw her mother in the nest, her four siblings sitting by her belly. Grasswing beaconed Bluekit closer, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"Okay. Which story would you like to hear before your nap?" Grasswing asked and Swiftkit thought that maybe Grasswing would tell the story.

"When we were with the elders, they didn't want to tell my story I suggested," Swiftkit complained and Grasswing gave an odd look at her son.

"What was the story?" she asked, suspicious about why the elders wouldn't tell a certain story to the kits.

"I asked if we could hear about Flightstar and Larkflight gave me a funny look."

"F-Flightstar?" Grasswing echoed and the black tom nodded. "Okay. A few moons back, before Birdstar was leader, there was a tom named Flightstar. He was a dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. He had five kits, four toms, and one she-cat. Now he only loved four of his kits-"

"Why not the fifth one also?" Moonkit interrupted and Grasswing sighed.

"It was because the fifth kit had no wings. The first wingless kit in the history of Wingclan," she meowed. The kits gasped and Cinderkit tipped her, thinking about something carefully. "Any who, everyone in the clan teased the poor wingless kit, everyone but her mother and best friend. One day-"

A screech sounded from outside of nursery and Grasswing felt her fur along her spine bristle. She leapt to her paws, peaking outside. "Momma? What's wrong?" Mosskit wailed.

"Kits, stay in the nest. I'll be right back," Grasswing said sternly, walking outside. A large crowd of cats surrounded a lump of bloody fur. The brown tabby queen pushed her way through the crowd of cats, trying to find out what had happened.

Birdstar looked at Applefrost, an angry look on her face. "What happened?"

"We found the body in the forest, blood everywhere. Whoever did this killed Mintnose and Flightstar also. I don't think this was rogue," the black tom replied, worried.

Birdstar nodded and Grasswing was shocked when she recognized the dead cat at her paws. No! Why her?

**A/N: Oh no! Another kitty dead! I should be able to post the next chapter soon guys! Dreadfully sorry guy for the long wait, I was super busy but am going to make it up for you guys with another chapter! I promise. Any clue to who were the cats that Bluekit heard talking? Will they kill her? Who else will die? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**-Grasswing.**


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it because some interesting things will happen soon, trust me! **

**Echos of the Storm: nope. Not Pebblefall.**

**Sorrelheart: nope. The dead cat is not Quailsong.**

**Sophiedancer: Thanks!**

**Amberstorm223: thanks! Nope, I didn't kill Quailsong or Pebblefall yet.**

**Foreststar of Windclan: yes. You are right about one of the cats talking but I didn't kill Pebblefall.**

**Liliana Dragonshard: I didn't kill Pebblefall, don't worry!**

**TheOtakuWeirdo: no, not Grasswing's mother. I killed someone else.**

**Willowtuft: interesting chapter, huh?**

**Random Rainbows (guest): I didn't kill Pebblefall…yet.**

**Andrea (guest): Any ideas to who the killer is? I plan to have them revealed next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Bob jones (guest): nope. Not Pebblefall. I love the name Bob Jones though! It's the best name ever!**

**Icefur (guest): nope, not her mom.**

**Lilacfrost of Techno tribe: I did. Good story by the way!**

**Wow. Everyone thought I killed Pebblefall! I hinted in one of my other stories who was going to be killed. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 33

Grasswing blinked, she couldn't believe that the body before her was Lilypond, the deputy. "L-Lilypond? Who did this to her?" Grasswing stammered. Birdstar gazed down miserably at the dead body of her dear friend. Grasswing walked over to her mate. "Did you scent any cats near by the body?" she asked and Applefrost shook his head.

"The slash on Lilypond's throat was the same as on Mintnose and Flightstar. Whoever did this is in Wingclan," Applefrost murmured and Grasswing's eyes widened. She glanced over her shoulder at the nursery where her kits were.

She brown tabby murmured a goodbye to her mate and then went to the nursery. The moment she entered the nursery, she was bombarded by questions from her curious kits.

"What happened?" Mosskit meowed.

"Did someone kill a cat?" Bluekit asked her mother, a worried look in her gaze.

Bluekit had heard something. How else would she know about the dead cat that lay in the middle of camp?

"Did they?"

Grasswing sighed; she couldn't lie to them now. "Y-Yes. Lilypond is dead," Grasswing replied and four of her kits were shocked, surprisingly, not Bluekit.

"Momma? Who will be the new deputy?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know who to choose Butterflyheart. What if I choose the wrong cat?" Birdstar asked, pacing in her den. Butterflyheart was deep in thought, not even hearing what her leader had said. "Butterflyheart? Who do you think would be the best cat?" she repeated to the silver winged she-cat.<p>

Butterflyheart blinked, rising to her paws. "Don't worry Birdstar. Choose who you think is the best choice. Go with your heart. You'll find your answer there," she whispered, walking away.

Birdstar nodded. Closing her eyes and laying in her nest, she hoped dreams would give her an answer. As darkness took over her sleep, she saw she was in the camp clearing, two figures stood before her. One cat was covered on blood, behind him, limp bodies of dead clanmates. The second cat had a pain of fluffy grey wings, no blood anywhere. Within a split second, the bloody cat leapt for the other, the two fighting.

'_The Flight of the Broken must fly or all hope shall be lost,_' the wind seemed to whisper. Then she watched as the bloody cat fell to the ground limp, while the grey-winged cat survived.

Birdstar squinted, trying to make out who the cat was. Then she realized who the cat was and nodded. Opening her eyes, the leader knew who her new choice was. Birdstar peeked out her den, spotting Moondapple walking by. "Moondapple?" she called and the white she-cat turned to look at her.

"Yes Birdstar?"

"Could you please tell Grasswing to come to my den?" she asked and Moondapple, lightly confused, nodded. Once she had disappeared into the nursery, Birdstar waited patiently. Starclan, how can a queen with kits become deputy? It could never work! Birdstar sighed, Starclan showed her that dream as a message, but what did it truly mean?

"Um…Birdstar? You wanted to see me?" Grasswing asked, standing at the entrance of her den.

"Come and sit. As you know, I need to choose a new deputy before moon high…" Birdstar began and Grasswing looked confused.

"I-I can't be deputy! Birdstar, what about my kits?" she complained and the leader didn't know how to reply to that.

"Starclan sent me a dream that you were to be deputy. It confuses me also, but I can't go against Starclan's wishes."

Grasswing shook her head. "I don't know if I could ever be a good deputy. I mean, even though the others don't pick on me anymore, you can still see they ignore me and would never listen to me!" Grasswing meowed.

"In my dream, there were two cats, you, and a bloody cat, both wanting to be deputy. Then the bloody cat attacked you and both you fought, you won. That had to symbolize that you were meant to be deputy," Birdstar told and Grasswing glanced over her shoulder at the nursery.

It had been the place where her kits were, were she and Applefrost as kits climbed up, watching the sunset and her telling him that she wanted to be leader. All she wanted was to feel as if she belonged and now, she had forgotten about becoming leader. "Birdstar, I-I don't know what to do? If I do accept and become deputy, what will happen to my kits? I haven't even gotten an apprentice yet!" she wailed. "What if I don't make a good deputy? What if I mess up?" she worried and Birdstar sighed.

"At moon high I will announce the new deputy. You can decide by then if you wish to accept this role or not," Birdstar replied and the brown tabby queen nodded.

Grasswing bid her leader goodbye and went over to the nursery. Her mind was all over the place. Who was the bloody cat in Birdstar's dream?

* * *

><p>It was nearly moon high and Grasswing was still unsure what to do. I always wanted to be leader, but can I really accept this? If I don't, then the other cat might destroy the clan. She sat outside, watching as the sun slowly set over the tree tops. A yellowy-pinkish tinge coloured the soon to be dark sky and the clouds. Her five kits were curled up, asleep in the nest.<p>

Grasswing walked over to her kits, licking each of them on the head. "My sweet kits," she murmured and Swiftkit let out a murmur, turning over and going back to sleep. I can't let them be destroyed by that evil cat in Birdstar's dreams. They are my life and I would be a mess if I lost them, she thought.

Walking outside, she went over to Birdstar's den. I have to take the deputy position! "Birdstar? May I speak to you?" Grasswing called out.

"Come in," a voice answered and Grasswing padded in. Once Birdstar saw who it was, her smile seemed to fade. "Grasswing, I assume you have decided," she meowed and the brown tabby she-cat nodded.

"Birdstar, I have decided to take your offer and become deputy," Grasswing explained and the gold winged leader nodded.

"Very well. I will announce it now to the clan." With that said, she exited the den, Grasswing right behind her. Birdstar hopped onto the speaking stump, Grasswing taking a seat on the ground beside her. "All cats old enough to fly, gather beneath speaking stump for clan meeting," Birdstar called and Grasswing watched, nervous, as her clanmates began to come over.

A few of them spotted her, whispering amongst themselves. That made her think of when she was a kit, always mocked and cats would whisper mean things about her. Shaking off that feeling, Grasswing noticed all of the cats were sitting, waiting, and wondering who would be the new deputy. She spotted her brother, Foxscar, sitting near the back right beside Quailsong. His ginger fur was neatly groomed and Grasswing had an odd feeling that he thought he was going to be the next deputy.

"As you all know, Lilypond was killed and she was a great warrior. I hope she will see her fellow lost clanmates once again. I have chosen the new deputy. The cat may seem young but I know my choice is for the best. Starclan and Lilypond, please approve of my choice. From this day on, until I die, Grasswing will be the new deputy," Birdstar announced and gasps filled the clearing.

The newly named deputy tried not to shrink back from all the eyes on her. "Thank you for choosing me Birdstar. I am honored to be deputy," she purred, dipping her head to her leader.

"She will get her apprentice when Phoenixkit and Pebblekit will be apprentices. All those who wish to give their final respects to Lilypond may do it now, anyone who wishes to stay vigil with me, come," Birdstar meowed, flicking her tail to say the meeting was over.

A few cats, mainly her two brothers, mother, friends, and Applefrost went to congratulate her on becoming deputy. As she walked over to sit vigil for Lilypond –the new deputy was always supposed to- she felt an icy glare from a cat in the back. Grasswing tried to ignore it, sitting down beside Birdstar.

In the shadows of the trees, no moonlight touching its pelt, a single cat sat. Eyes narrowed, the cat raked its long claws in the dirt. "I should have killed you first. Now I have to deal with you," the cat growled.

A flash of white disappeared into the elder's den and the killer growled.

* * *

><p>"Larkflight? Wake up!" Frostfoot hissed, trying to wake up his denmate. She was fast asleep, mumbling something before turning over. "Please! I think I know who killed Flightstar, Lilypond, and Mintnose! It was…"<p>

"Me." The killer growled, standing at the entrance.

Frostfoot looked at the killer, scared. "H-How could you kill those innocent cats? They did nothing to you!"

The killer chuckled. "They were weak, foolish! They needed to die! The clan would never survive if those cats lived! I was doing Wingclan a favor," the killer meowed and Frostfoot shook his head.

"You're wrong! I am telling Birdstar and getting you exiled!"

"You aren't telling anyone anything," the killer snarled, baring its teeth. In a flash, the killer leapt on the elderly tom, pinning him down. The elder struggled under the killer's grasp, but was too weak to throw him off. "Say hello to my other victims for me in Starclan," the killer purred, slicing the tom's throat slowly, blood pooling out.

Then in a swift motion, sliced the neck open again, killing Frostfoot for good. Sniffing the air, he checked to make sure his scent wasn't left by before exiting the den. He licked the blood off his claws and went in the warrior's den to rest. Foolish tom, he should have just minded his own business.

**A/N: Two more cats dead! When will they catch this cat? Also, Grasswing is now deputy, but will she live to become leader? Will that killer get another victim? Sorry for the wait guys just started school again and well, it's been a change from summer vacation. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope to put the next one up maybe this week or next week!**

**-Grasswing.**


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This one will be interesting and I have been waiting to write this one since the prologue.**

**TheOtakuWeirdo: Maybe.**

**Echos of the Storm: he might be the killer, he might not be.**

**Willowtuft: you never know, I might trick you or I might not and thanks!**

**Sophiedancer: thanks!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): interesting! You are correct with the facts!**

**Potatotheumbreon: he might be the killer, I won't say yet.**

**Amberstorm223: I surprised you, didn't I? Also, the killer had killed Frostfoot in the elder's den, and then went to his nest to sleep. Sorry if I confused you there!**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): nope. He isn't the killer.**

**Juniperleaf of Riverclan: Foxscar might be the killer; the chapter will say who the killer/killers are.**

**Foreststar: haha, very funny. I'm just writing her story, I could kill Grasswing off or let her live. Also, Foxscar might be the killer but I could have it someone unexpected like Barkfang or Pebblefall.**

**Illuminastro: thank you! Also, the heart emoji did show up in reviews!**

**Bob jones (guest): Maybe…**

**Brightcloud0915: I agree. The killer is pure evil.**

**Leopardfire892: You never know; I might kill Bluekit.**

**Cutelittlewolfie: here is the update! I hope you like the interesting chapter!**

**Andrea (guest): I agree.**

**Guestpersonanonymous: Grasswing might survive, she might die. This chapter and next chapter will decide her fate!**

**I hope you guys really like it!**

Chapter 34

It had been a moon since Grasswing had become deputy. The clan had been shocked when they found Frostfoot, their retired medicine cat, with his throat sliced in the elder's den. Panic began to rise, Applefrost had been right. Whoever the killer was, it was a Wingclan cat.

The killer watched from the shadows, giving the deputy an icy glare. "It's your fault! It's your entire fault!" he snarled, not loud enough for everyone to hear.

Another cat walked towards him. "Don't worry. We will get our revenge soon. She will suffer and you will become deputy," the other cat promised.

"When I become leader after I kill Birdstar, you will become my deputy. Grasswing will die a slow and painful death," the first cat growled. He heard his name being called and walked over to his friend.

* * *

><p>Grasswing watched her kits playing happily with a moss ball just outside the nursery. It was a bit difficult taking care of her kits and also doing her deputy roles. "Momma? Could we have a squirrel?" Mosskit asked, running over to her.<p>

"Sure. You can grab a squirrel only if you make sure to share with your littermates," she reminded and the black kit nodded, dashing over to the fresh kill pile.

"Grasswing? I was wondering if you could send out one more hunting patrol before sunhigh," Birdstar said, walking over to her.

The brown deputy nodded. "Quailsong! Since you and Foxscar aren't doing anything right now, how about you take another cat with you on a hunting patrol," Grasswing called out.

Quailsong dipped her head, gesturing for Foxscar and Oakleaf to come with her. As Grasswing watched them vanish into the territory, she noticed Foxscar seemed to be rather cold to her. Colder than normal.

Was he Birdstar's second choice? He was a good cat and everyone seemed to like him.

"Hey Grasswing!" Barkfang called and she turned around to see her brother padding over to her. "Leaf bare is coming but prey is still plentiful it seems," he purred and she nodded.

"The kits will love playing in the snow," she replied and as if on cue, a snowflake fluttered down from the grey clouds above them. "Well, I better make sure the kits have a nap so they can play later in the snow," she meowed, touching her nose to her brother's cheek. She walked over to her kits that had finished their squirrel.

She heard them meowing in awe at the fluffy white snowflakes falling from the sky. "What is it?" Moonkit asked.

"It's cold."

Bluekit leapt up, batting a snowflake with her fluffy paws. "Are you having fun with the snowflakes?" their mother asked and Bluekit nodded.

"Will more come?"

Grasswing nodded. "Soon the whole camp will be filled with snow."

"But how can such a small thing cover the whole clearing?" Mosskit asked and Grasswing smiled.

"Kits, how about you have a nap-" She began, groans coming from her kits. "You didn't let me finish. You have a nap so later you won't be tired to play in the snow. By the time you wake up, there should be more snow," Grasswing finished and the kits scampered to the warm nursery.

The brown tabby she-cat followed them into the nursery to make sure they slept. Curling up in her nest, she closed her eyes, her six kits curled up at her belly. As slept took over, she didn't know that one of her dreams was going to come true…

* * *

><p>Bluekit opened one eye, checking to see if her mother and siblings were asleep. She couldn't sleep; she just had too much energy in her. Peeking outside, she watched as the snow began to fall down more and more. She giggled as she jumped to bat the fluffy flakes falling from the grey clouds.<p>

She was having so much fun, she didn't notice as a cat began to walk towards her. "Bluekit? Why aren't you having a nap?" he asked and Bluekit looked up at Stormclaw.

"Because I'm not tired. I want to still play," she answered and Stormclaw smiled.

"Since you aren't tired, how about I take you on an adventure?" he suggested and the kit's blue eyes widened like moons.

"Adventure?" she echoed and he nodded.

"Just follow me. You can't tell anyone though," he whispered, slinking into the shadows of camp. Bluekit followed him and he led her quietly out of camp and into the forest.

"Wow! The forest is so big!" she said in awe. Stormclaw just grumbled, ignoring her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just follow me. We are almost there," he muttered.

When they had gotten to a small clearing, far away from camp, Stormclaw instructed for her to sit down. "Ah, Stormclaw? Is that you?" a voice called and a ginger tom stepped out from behind the bushes.

Foxscar narrowed his eyes when he saw Bluekit. "Bluekit, why aren't you in the nursery?"

"Stormclaw told me that he was going to take me on an adventure!" she squeaked and Foxscar grinned, his long claws gleaming in the dappled clearing.

"Bluekit. You are mistake," he growled and the tiny kit flattened her ears. "You are a freak, just like your mother. She shouldn't be deputy! She should have died when she was exiled!" he hissed and Bluekit flattened her ears to the back of her skull.

"What d-do you mean?" she stammered, the scent of fear entering the clearing. "Y-You got her exiled?"

Stormclaw chuckled. "Not exactly. Foxscar helped get her exiled, father was the one who kicked her," he answered, digging his claws into the soft dirt.

"Of course, mother had to go with her, leaving us! Even after Tigerstrike attacked her and fatally wounded her, she still lived!" His voice then got dangerously low. "But this time, she won't be able to save one thing that means so dear to her," he snarled, slinking towards the terrified kit.

"No! Get away from me!" she wailed, getting to her paws. She backed away, not wanting Foxscar to kill her. "MOMMA!" she cried and Stormclaw snickered.

"She isn't going to come for you. They don't care about you."

Bluekit shook her head. "Momma loves me! Dad loves me! They will come for me!" she argued but her hope began to trickle away.

* * *

><p>Grasswing opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. Yawning, she looked down at her five sleeping kits. Wait, five? Where was Bluekit? Alarmed, she got to her paws and looked wildly around the small nursery. Oceanmist, who noticed the brown tabby queen acting oddly, meowed, "Grasswing, what's wrong?"<p>

"I can't find Bluekit!" she wailed. "Do you think she went out?" Not giving the black she-cat time to answer, Grasswing dashed outside. Applefrost, spotting his mate, dashed over to her.

"Grasswing? W-"

"Bluekit is missing! I can't find her!" She meowed, interrupting her mate with a frantic look in her gaze. At those words, Applefrost's eyes widened.

"Where would she go?" he asked. "She can't be far! We have to find her before the snow gets worse!"

She nodded. "Gather a few cats with you to search the forest. I'll take another patrol with me," she said as a few cats began to crowd around, worried and confused.

"Quailsong! Get cats to help you search camp for Bluekit!" Applefrost called and his sister nodded.

"Wait, have you seen Foxscar?" Tigerstrike asked his sister and she gasped.

The dream! It was a fox and the fox was going to kill Bluekit! "No! We have to find Foxscar!" she yowled, running into the forest.

"MOMMA! PLEASE HELP ME!"

She strained her ears. The call was faint but it was defiantly Bluekit. "This way! Hurry!"

**A/N: Oh no! Time is running out for Bluekit. Will Grasswing get to her daughter on time or will the dream come true? Will Foxscar and Stormclaw pull off the kill without being caught? Isn't it odd that every time I'm typing a chapter, I am listening to a new song? I mean, what are the odds?**

**Grasswing's chapter song today was: Odds Are- Barenaked Ladies.**

**Yup. I listened to that while writing this, no idea why. It doesn't match the chapter at all, but it's a great song! I will try to put the next chapter up soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: So sorry guys for the long wait! I've been busy and I regret not posting this up sooner! Especially because of the cliff hanger from the previous chapter! I know you guys will really enjoy this chapter.**

**TheOtakuWeirdo: don't worry! You will find out Bluekit's fate in this chapter!**

**Stream that Flows around Rock: The Barenaked Ladies are cool! Yes, you are right about the prophecy part, but I never make prophecies so obvious. There is another meaning…**

**Guestpersonanonymous: well, your question will be answered in this chapter!**

**Foreststar of Windclan: I might save Bluekit, depends. Any who, Foxscar won't be exiled, and Stormclaw was the other cat mentioned. **

**Lilacfrost of Techno Tribe: no problem! Your story is amazing so far!**

**HalloweenSpell: thanks! I wanted to put the best cliff hanger I could and what better way than Bluekit's life at stake?**

**Amberstorm223: interesting guesses. I should've made the killer a cat nobody would expect like Applefrost. **

**Scarletpool: thanks! Also about your guesses, most of them will be answered in this chapter or later on in the story! I'm not accepting OC's right now, but thank you for the names! I might use them in the third book. Also, about another contest, I might do one at the end of the book. **

**The Spirit that Comes at Night: true, but doesn't every author love writing cliff hangers and hate reading them? I just couldn't help but finish the previous chapter without suspense!**

**ForeverMe19: I might let Bluekit live, I don't know if I should.**

**Brightcloud0915: true. Don't worry; you will really enjoy this chapter, especially the part with Foxscar and the battle!**

**BraveWolfScourge: I actually made sure it tied into the dream perfectly.**

**Random Rainbows (guest): you are correct!**

**Icefur (guest): no, Barkfang and Tigerstrike are friends with Grasswing while Stormclaw and Foxscar hate her.**

**Fav Fanfic (guest): sorry about the cliffy but I just couldn't leave the chapter dull at the end!**

**Willowtuft: thanks. Everyone is on the edge of their seats, waiting to see if I kill Bluekit (or let her live).**

**Andrea (guest): I wonder if Bluekit will survive…**

**Bob jones (guest): yep.**

**Ember wing (guest): sure! You can do that!**

**Enjoy this long waited chapter because I know the suspense was killing all of you!**

Chapter 35

Grasswing strained her ears, running through the forest, nimbly dodging trees, and bushes. Bluekit's desperate wails got louder and Grasswing could hear the blood rushing to her ears. I can't let them get her! I have to change the nightmare's ending! "Grasswing! Wait up!" Applefrost called, far behind. "Go get help Applefrost!" She called over her shoulder.

"MOMMA! HELP!"

* * *

><p>Claws scored down over Bluekit's throat, causing the kit to stumble backwards. Blood pooled around her as she collapsed to the ground. Coughing feebly, Bluekit gave one last breath before laying still. Foxscar smiled, pleased that the kit was dead. Now Grasswing will pay, he promised, slipping away into the under growth.<p>

Grasswing shook her head. No, Bluekit was still alive and she was going to save her kit! Foxscar wouldn't kill the innocent kit! Would he?

Grasswing leapt over some bushes, the cries louder. She broke through some thick under growth to come to a clearing, well hidden near the edge of the territory. She barely had a few heartbeats to process the scene before her. Stormclaw had Bluekit pinned, Foxscar smiling wickedly not too far away.

"Momma!" Bluekit wailed weakly, struggling to escape.

"Bluekit!" Grasswing wailed, making Foxscar look over at her.

"Why sister, what are you doing here?" he asked coolly, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Foxscar! What are you doing? Let go of Bluekit! You can't hurt her!" She wailed, begging her brother to listen. Foxscar chuckled, striding towards his sister.

"Let her go?" he echoed. "I don't think so. You see, I was meant to be in the shadows, living forever with a dark-filled heart. I should have been deputy!" he growled, his voice rising. "I was the normal one, father saw me as the perfect leader while, you, the FREAK, got everything I wanted!"

Grasswing stepped back, scared. "Foxscar, listen. Please understand that-"

"No! You will pay! I will kill each of your kits slowly and painfully, and then kill your mate. You will get to watch them as they die," Foxscar growled and Grasswing narrowed her eyes.

"Momma!"

"Quiet!" Stormclaw hissed, scratched Bluekit on the shoulder. The blue-grey kit let out a whimper, stopping her wailing.

Grasswing unsheathed her claws, narrowing her eyes at Stormclaw. She couldn't let Foxscar kill her kits. That was the dream! Foxscar would kill her while Grasswing would watch it happen. "No! I won't let you hurt my family!" she hissed, leaping at Foxscar.

The ginger tom snickered, side stepping. He scored his claws down Grasswing's side, making blood ooze from the wound. "Stormclaw, get her."

Grasswing, still stunned from her brother's attack, turned to face Stormclaw, only to feel pain flare through her face. Stormclaw towered over her, grinning as he pinned her down. She gritted her teeth as his sharp claws dug into her back. "Let me go!"

Foxscar slinked over to Bluekit, claws gleaming. The blue-grey kit had her ears flattened on her skull, shaking from fear. Grasswing wasn't going to let her brothers win. She twisted, trying to break free from Stormclaw's grasp. Knowing that Foxscar was going to succeed in killing her daughter, Grasswing slipped out of Stormclaw's grasp and turned to fight him.

His blood-thirsty eyes gleamed and Grasswing knew her brother was beyond saving. She attacked him, the blood trickling into her eyes from the scratch on her face, blinding her slightly. She shook her head, blood flying everywhere and attacked her sandy-grey brother. In a flurry of teeth and claws, Foxscar watched amused with little Bluekit wailing for her mother. Narrowing his eyes, he gave the kit an icy glare, making her stop the wails.

Scratches on her body began to weaken her and Grasswing knew that she might not be able to beat her brother. With one last piece of effort, she lashed her paw out, claws slicing through skin. She watched as Stormclaw dropped to the ground, blood pouring from his deep neck wound.

"S-Stormclaw?" she cried, shocked. The wounded tom let out a wail, blood pooling around his body before giving one last breath. Then his body lay still, making Grasswing gasp. She had killed her own brother! Her own brother!

Foxscar looked unamused. "We was weak anyways, even a kit could beat him. He was pathetic, just like you!" he growled and turned to face her once again. Grasswing could hear the pounding of pawsteps, knowing Applefrost was bringing help. "Your precious mate won't be able to save you," he snarled, stalking towards her. He kicked Stormclaw's body out of the way. Grasswing backed away, only to be barreled over by Foxscar.

Claws dug deep into her shoulder and Grasswing slashed at his face, only for him to dodge her blows. At last, her claws met his ear and sliced the left one pretty badly. Foxscar, unaffected by the injury, sliced her cheek. Grasswing tried to attack him but Foxscar took flight, just high enough so she couldn't reach him.

"Coward!" she spat and he swooped down, claws nicking her ear. Then he hovered once again, forcing Grasswing to figure out a new way to get him. The wings! When Foxscar swooped down, Grasswing was ready. She jumped up, claws snagging his wings. Yanking as hard as she could, she ripped out bloody feathers, causing him to screech in pain.

He charged, knocking her over and pinning her down. "Enough of this! I can't let a FREAK beat me!" he snarled, claws gleaming. Grasswing's green eyes widened, fearful about what would happen next.

"F-Foxscar, please! You don't have to kill me! I can step down and you can become deputy!" she begged and he shook his head, a wild and hungry look in his gaze. "You won't kill cats, I know!"

"You fool! Who do you think was responsible for all those deaths?"

"You killed those cats?"

"Finally you figure out. Mintnose, my first victim, why, he was too weak, always wanting to do hunting rather than fighting and thought he was the boss of me!" he growled, claws digging deep into his sister's shoulders. "Then there was that rogue, an ignorant tom who thought he was better than everyone else. I killed father because he was too blind! He told me love makes you weak and yet every night he longed for Pebblefall! The look in his eyes was priceless! Surprised to be killed by his own son, twice!" Grasswing couldn't believe her brother. He was talking as if he killed them for the better, like they deserved it!

"Lilypond needed to die or I would have to wait until that soft cat became leader to get chosen! Frostfoot, well I never planned on killing him. He found out the truth and I had to kill that mangy elder before everyone knew!" Foxscar grinned, looking down at his sister. "Now, I can get rid of you and become deputy! Stormclaw was just my helper. I didn't need him."

Grasswing knew he was going to kill her by slicing her throat. Seeing this was her last chance to survive, she dug her claws into his soft belly fur. Claws sliced through skin and blood poured out of the neck wound. Foxscar let out a ragged cough, blood oozing from his deep wound on his throat. While he was distracted, Grasswing slipped out from underneath him. She watched her brother's body drop to the ground with a thump, struggling to breath. "I…I will…g…get…you…Grasswing. Mark…my…words…" he coughed out, eyes shutting and his chest giving on final heave.

Grasswing could barely tear her gaze away from her brother's limp body, ginger fur scarlet from blood. "Momma!" Bluekit cried, rushing over to her mother. Grasswing began to lick her on the head, over-joyed that her kit was okay. Usually, Bluekit could complain about licks but she was so terrified, that she buried her facing into her mother's chest fur.

Applefrost broke through the bushes with Quailsong, Sapleaf, Rushpaw, and Wavemist. "Grasswing! Bluekit!" he yowled, running over to his family. Bluekit was shaking badly and Grasswing held her kit close. Quailsong, not too far away, looked at Foxscar's mangled body.

"F-Foxscar?" she choked out, tears threatening to spill. She rushed over to his side, sobbing into his fur. "No, Foxscar! Why did you have to be so bloodthirsty?" she wailed and Grasswing walked towards her, leaving Bluekit with Applefrost.

"Quailsong, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him but-"

The weeping she-cat looked up at Grasswing. "It's okay. He would have killed you if you didn't kill him. It's just, I loved him," she murmured. Grasswing put her tail on her shoulders. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Quailsong asked.

"They?" Grasswing echoed, confused.

"My kits. I-I was going t-t-to tell him today b-but now, I-I-I-I can't," Quailsong choked out and Grasswing sighed, looking down at the bloody mess that was Foxscar. Quailsong had buried her face into his fur once more and the brown tabby could feel tears coming to her eyes.

He just wanted to change his destiny, but father turned him to be like this, a monster. If only, all those moons ago, he, and my brothers hadn't gone on that tour of the camp with him. Then things would be different. Foxscar and Stormclaw would still be alive. Now, she could never earn her brothers' love and they would forever rot in the Darkforest with Flightstar, their father.

She felt Applefrost's pelt brush up against hers and Bluekit curling up near her mother's belly, still shaking. "Grasswing, don't cry. It wasn't your fault," Applefrost murmured to his mate and Grasswing didn't even notice tears flowing down her face.

"Rushpaw, you, Applefrost, and Wavemist can help carry Stormclaw's body back to camp. Birdstar will like to know this," she said and the three cats dipped their heads, walking over to the sandy-grey tom. "Quailsong, I will help you carry Foxscar's body back," she murmured, her voice soft. "Grasswing, take Bluekit to the medicine cat den with you and get your wounds checked out. I don't want you to bleed out," Sapleaf meowed and Grasswing nodded, grasping Bluekit's scruff.

They began to pad back to camp, blood trailing not too far behind from both Grasswing's and Foxscar's injuries. "Momma! You found Bluekit!" The moment she entered camp, her five remaining kits rushed over to her, happy she was back.

"What happened?" Dovekit asked, worry in her gaze.

"Did you fight off a fox?"

"Maybe a loner stole her and momma had to fight the loner!"

"Or a badger attacked them!"

Grasswing purred, placing Bluekit down. "Don't worry, I might tell you later. First I'm going to the medicine cat den, okay?" she replied and the kits nodded. As Applefrost entered camp with Stormclaw's body, the kits eyes widened. "Kits, go to the nursery now. Your father will come in a bit to check if you are there, got it?" she said sternly.

Grumbling, the five kits trudged to the nursery, peeking over at the limp bodies of Stormclaw and Foxscar. Grasswing picked up her daughter and padded into the medicine cat den, pain flaring through her body. Butterflyheart, who had been sorting herbs, looked up. "Grasswing how-" her meow was cut off by a gasp. "What happened to you?" she rushed over to her, cobwebs in her mouth.

Gently, she began to put marigold poultice on the wounds, then stretching cobwebs over top. Grasswing -placing Bluekit down beside her- winced, clenching her teeth in pain. Butterflyheart worked quickly, making sure that Grasswing would be fine. When she had got to the shoulder wound, she was shocked. "Who did this to you?" she asked and the brown tabby queen sighed.

"They are outside in camp," was all she said. Butterflyheart nodded.

"You're done. Now Bluekit," she purred. She cleaned Bluekit's scratches and pushed some herbs towards Grasswing. "This is thyme for the shock and poppy seeds to help her sleep. Make sure she eats it all, okay?" After the kit had eaten everything, Grasswing murmured a goodbye, carrying a drowsy Bluekit to the nursery.

* * *

><p>It was dark, the sun nearly gone from the sky. Grasswing's six kits were fast asleep, even Bluekit, many from the poppy seeds. Birdstar had been so mad when she had heard that two of her loyal cats were killers, mainly Foxscar. Usually, a vigil was held but no cats sat vigil for her brothers, except Quailsong.<p>

Getting to her paws, Grasswing walked over to their limp bodies, wounds cleaned and covered. It was her fault that they were dead. Well, her and Flightstar's fault. I'm sorry that you became this way, she thought, the moonlight reflecting the scars on her left by Foxscar. Dipping her head, she took her place beside Quailsong.

**A/N: Wow, long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Bluekit survived but traumatized, Grasswing lived, and Foxscar was killed. So again for the long wait, but I know this chapter will make it up! Can you believe Quailsong is expecting Foxscar's kits? Will they be good or follow in their father's and grandfather's pawsteps? Even after everything, Grasswing still felt guilty. **

**Song(s) I listened to while writing this chapter: Marianas Trench, Masterpiece Theater (full album). My favourites are Sing Sing, Masterpiece Theatre 2 and 3, Celebrity Status, Acadia, and Beside You. **

**I hope you liked it and hopefully, the next update won't take a long time!**

**-Grasswing.**


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and so sorry for the long wait! I got my laptop taken away. Any who, I really feel bad that I have updates so spread out. I really should be on chapter 40 or something. I will start tying chapters ahead, so after I finish this chapter, I will type chapter 37, 38, 39,and 40. That way, we can hopefully have the whole book done before January. I did get a Devianart account, which I will leave a link on my profile page.**

**Skyfrost14: yup Quailsong is going to have Foxscar's kits and now he is dead. See, I didn't kill little Bluekit.**

**Amberstorm223: thanks! Ya, I do feel bad for Quailsong, but at least Foxscar and Stormclaw are dead.**

**Stream that Flows around Rock: yes, I do have Quailsong's kits and personalities chosen, and yes, Grasswing does seem to have a lot of kits but remember Cinderkit isn't hers.**

**Windflight13: yay! **

**The Spirit that Comes at Night: me too! I absolutely love Marianas Trench and all of their songs! Thanks!**

**Willowtuft: Thanks, but sadly I already have everything planned out in the book. Maybe in the sequel or third book I might need help with names!**

**Foreststar of Windclan: well, being exiled only meant Foxscar was still around while killing him was much different.**

**Scarletpool: thanks! Technically, I don't think it would be plagiarism if you did a story of cats with wings. If you changed the main plot, clan name, cat name and put your own uniqueness, then you wouldn't be copying. I got the idea originally from the book Cat Wings. **

**Random Rainbows (guest): there will be more than one and you are close…**

**DarkWolfScourge (guest): yay! Foxscar is dead and Stormclaw probably would have been good if Flightstar didn't turn them evil.**

**Brightcloud0915: ya, Foxscar was an obvious killer and hopefully Quailsong's kits will be good!**

**Andrea (guest): it was a close call. Quailsong's kits will be born soon.**

**ForeverMe19: don't worry, Quailsong won't teach her kits to be bad, and Bluekit might recover. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 36!**

Chapter 36

A few days have passed since Foxscar's and Stormclaw's deaths. Bluekit still hadn't fully recovered, still looking over her shoulder constantly to check if someone was hunting her. She would wake up in the middle of the night, wailing from nightmares. Grasswing felt guilt weighing down on her shoulders, eyelids drooping from exhaustion. Even though she didn't have those horrible nightmares constantly, nightmares still plagued her dreams.

Guilt washed over her like waves Everytime she saw Quailsong. Her kits would be born not having a father nor having a good father. Quailsong said it was okay everything Grasswing confronted the black-and-white she-cat yet Grasswing didn't agree.

"Momma?" Bluekit asked, nudging my front leg.

"Yes Bluekit?"

"C-Can I go outside?" she asked, her voice cracking and full of worry. The brown tabby queen nodded, giving her daughter a lick on the head. "O-Okay," she stammered and walked outside. The sun shone brightly through the tree tops, frost clinging onto the leaves and patches of ferns in the clearing. Bluekit's littermates were playing with a frozen puddle, somehow amusing themselves.

Bluekit walked over to them, glancing over her shoulder once in a while. "D-Do you guys want to play m-moss ball?" she stuttered, Dovekit nodding.

"Okay!" she purred, running to get a moss ball.

* * *

><p>Grasswing sighed, walking over to her mate, Applefrost. The black tom was sharing a squirrel with Quailsong, Swallowtail, and Tigerstrike, chatting happily. She noticed her mate's fur was fluffed up, clearly thinner than hers. "I can't believe leaf bare is here. I won't be surprised if I wake up tomorrow with snow everywhere," Swallowtail said and Barkfang nodded in agreement.<p>

"It's going to be a cold leaf bare. I can feel it in my bones!" Tigerstrike purred, taking a bite of the squirrel.

"Hey, you aren't that old!" Quailsong joked, flicking Grasswing's ginger brother's ear. Grasswing chuckled, squeezing herself between Applefrost and Quailsong. Pressing herself against Applefrost, she smiled at her kits in the distance. Quailsong, catching Grasswing's eye, looked over at the troublesome kits of the deputy. "Do you think my kits will be like that? Carefree and happy, not following in their father's pawsteps?" she worried and Grasswing looked at the expectant queen with sympathy.

"Don't worry Quailsong. They will be great warriors and won't follow in his pawsteps," Grasswing reassured and Quailsong dipped her head, still troubled.

"Foxscar was once kind wasn't he?" she asked and Grasswing couldn't find the words to reply. Her memories whisked her away to that day when she first opened her eyes. He was so nice, friendly, until Flightstar changed him. That sweet brother she barely knew turned cold, mean, and unforgiving to Grasswing. "Grasswing?" Quailsong asked, her voice breaking through Grasswing's thoughts.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. Clearing her throat, she continued. "He was once kind, actually caring about me," Grasswing murmured, her memories flooding back to her.

"I remember. That was when Flightstar had taken us on a tour of camp. He…He told us that Grasswing was a monster, a freak and that she didn't deserve to be in the clan. We-Foxkit especially hated what Flightstar had said."

_"__Now listen kits that over there is the medicine cat den. Only the cats that are weak in battle and get injured go there. Unlike you four, they aren't as strong and get hurt too often," Flightstar growled and Foxkit frowned. _

_"__But papa? How are they weak? Aren't they like us?"_

_Flightstar shook his head at the dark ginger kit's question. "Foxkit, cats are weak. Everyone has a weakness. If you find it, you can break them. That's why I stay strong, get rid of the weakest cats so we can survive together," Flightstar explained and Stormkit tipped his head. _

_"__Why isn't Grasskit with us? Surely she should be here and visiting the clan with us!" Stormkit squeaked and their father narrowed his eyes to slits._

_"__Grasskit?" he spat. "She is one of the weak ones. She was born wingless and deserves to be kicked out. A weak, pathetic monster that-"_

_"__Grasskit is not a freak!" Foxkit growled and Flightstar sighed. _

_"__Ya! Grasskit is nice and she is our sister! We love her!" Stormkit hissed and Tigerkit nodded._

_"__Stormkit, Foxkit, enough!" Flightstar yowled and the two kits looked at their father, scared. "I'm sorry I yelled but you have to understand the truth. Grasskit will never belong here. She has no wings and will never be useful," Flightstar said and Barkkit looked at his paws sadly. _

_"__That doesn't matter. I still love her and won't be mean to her," Barkkit mumbled and Flightstar gave his son an odd look._

_"__What was that Barkkit?" he asked and Barkkit ignored his father's question. "Good. Now who wants to see the apprentice den?" he purred and the four kits followed him to the den._

_"__I won't be mean to Grasskit," Foxkit whispered to Stormkit who nodded in agreement. _

_"__Me neither. She is strong, just like us!"_

"I don't know what happened to them. Father, he was horrible, not including Grasskit in anything. He tried to teach us to be cruel, to hate her and I guess he was successful," Tigerstrike finished, pinning his ears to his skull.

Quailsong blinked, sad that her mate was once a sweet kit that their previous leader turned cold.

"When Grasskit was kicked out and Pebblefall went with her, it was the final straw for Foxkit. Flightstar had found his weakness and took advantage of it. He blamed Grasskit for the reason Pebblefall left and that she never loved him." Barkfang dug his claws into the cold earth.

"I should have helped him!" he wailed and Applefrost shook his head.

"You did you best Barkfang. Nobody would have been able to stop Flightstar though," Applefrost meowed and Grasswing smiled at her mate.

Licking his cheek, she stood up. "I have to go and make sure the kits go in the nursery before they freeze! It's gotten colder and I don't was them sick," she purred, walking over to her kits. "Come on kits, it's time for a nap," she called and the six furry kits ran over to their mother.

"Can we have a story before our nap?" Moonkit asked and Grasswing licked her daughter's head.

"Of course!" she purred and the six kits rushed to the nursery.

The moment she entered the nursery, Phoenixkit and Pebblekit ran over to the brown tabby she-cat.

"Guess what! Tomorrow we become apprentices!" they meowed, excited. They were hopping up and down, eyes glowing happily.

"That's great!" Grasswing replied, receiving a smile from Snowdapple.

"I can't believe that they are going to be apprentices now. It seemed like yesterday that they were kits," Snowdapple murmured and Grasswing couldn't help but agree.

"M-Momma? C-Can we have the story now?" Bluekit stammered, nudging her mother.

"Don't worry Bluekit." Lying down in the nest, the kits curled up at their mother's belly. "Now what story would you like to hear?"

"The story of Lightningwish!"

"No! The story of the cats that lived under a lake!"

"Maybe about Blazeflame?"

"H-How about when you and Foxscar were kits?" Bluekit asked and Grasswing's eyes widened.

"When Foxscar and I were kits?" Bluekit gave a small nod and Grasswing took a deep breath.

"It all began-" she started only to be interrupted by the blue-grey kit.

"No. Before, when he didn't hate you," Bluekit corrected and Grasswing confused, began to retell the story Tigerstrike had told ealier.

"When we were only a few days old, my brothers and I were very close, caring about each other. That all changed when Flightstar met us…"

**A/N: How did you guys like it? I am so sorry for the long wait! I really am. School has been so annoying and finally the weekend has come with barely any homework! I have a one-shot I will hopefully post soon so don't worry! I will be typing chapters ahead of the posting so that I will give you fewer spaces between updates! Also, I threw in a bit of little Foxkit before he was mean and cold. I felt horrible when I added the part near the end of the flashback when they said they would never hate Grasskit. Oh well. A while ago, I had made a one-shot featuring a character from this story and still nobody has figured out the cat! You guys can guess the character, (the story is Memories and Broken Hearts), and the person who gets it right will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! Something bad will happen next chapter so please don't hate me about it!**

**-Grasswing.**


	39. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and with another chapter! Also, I will start a new story which is just one-shots from Flight of the Broken (and the rest of the WINGLESS trilogy), Lightningwish's Misery, Flightstar's Reign, Epidemic, Breathe, and any other major stories. The one-shots will mainly be about a certain characters feelings/ death through their eyes. I already have one nearly done and a second will relate to this chapter! **

**The Age of Awesomeness: thank you and I promise I will update sooner! Actually, since I have to finish my portfolio for Cardinal Carter by Saturday, which means that I will be much more open now! Hooray!**

**Amberstorm223: thanks!**

**Stream that Flows around Rock: ya, I wanted to add a part before when Foxkit and Stormkit liked her and thought of her as their sister.**

**Brightcloud0915: thank you and I know what you mean. Sometimes I don't want things revealed ahead or spoilers about some part.**

**Willowtuft: thank you.**

**ForeverMe19: true. Without suspense in a story, it just is dull. I love a good cliff hanger to finish a chapter with!**

**Windflight13: thanks a lot!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): maybe…**

**Silverstar (guest): aww thanks! It really means a lot to me that people enjoy my story!**

**Andrea (guest): I know. Poor little Bluekit. Hopefully I will get her over her fears… maybe.**

**Illuminastro: that's okay! It's not always easy to be active all the time! Thanks and hopefully Bluekit will recover…**

**Icefur (guest): don't worry! I will update as soon as possible!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 37

"All cats old enough to fly, gather beneath the speaking stump for clan meeting," Birdstar's call rang out in the Wingclan clearing and Grasswing opened her eyes, yawning. Phoenixkit and Pebblekit were bouncing around the nursery, excited to become apprentices.

"It's finally time! It's finally time!" Phoenixkit purred and Pebblekit rushed over to the nursery entrance, peering out.

"Come on momma! We have to go now!" she meowed, making Snowdapple smile warmly.

"Over here you two; now listen," she replied and the two eager kits walked over to her. "Make sure you walk sensible, you will be apprentices, not kits," she reminded them, beginning to groom Phoenixkit's ginger fur.

"Mom, I can clean it myself!" she complained and Pebblekit snickered.

"Momma? Why are Phoenixkit and Pebblekit leaving?" Looking down, Grasswing saw Mosskit, who happened to be awake from all the commotion.

"Mosskit, they are going to be apprentices," Grasswing said and he looked a little sad.

"It's going to be lonely without them," he murmured and Swiftkit let out a yawn.

"Lonely without whom?" he asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. A yawn escaped his jaws and he gave his messy fur a shake.

"Phoenixkit and Pebblekit are becoming apprentices!" a tiny squeak sounded from Oceanmist's nest. Looking over, the brown tabby queen noticed Sootkit awake. The young tom had opened his eyes yesterday and followed the older kits around like a shadow everywhere. Since he was younger than them, he often played with Bluekit, who chose not to play battle with her littermates.

"Oh," Swiftkit said, turning to look at his sleeping sisters. "DOVEKIT! MOONKIT! BLUEKIT! CINDERKIT! WAKE UP!" Swiftkit shouted, only to earn a scold from his mother.

"Swiftkit!" Grasswing hissed at her son, upset at him for trying to wake his littermates up. Swiftkit gave an innocent smile, acting as if it wasn't him.

"W-What's going o-on?" Bluekit stammered, yawning sleepily. Her blue-grey fur was messy, sticking up here and there.

"Wait," Cinderkit began, gazing over at her six moon old denmates. "You guys are becoming apprentices!" she gasped and Pebblekit nodded.

"That means we will be apprentices in four moons," Dovekit groaned, longing to be an apprentice with her friends.

"Don't worry Dovekit; we will be training together soon! It will go by quickly!" Phoenixkit promised and Pebblekit tried to dodge her mother's tongue.

"I can clean myself! I'm fine!" she wailed and the white queen shook her head, grooming her daughter's grey fur.

"You're going to be apprentices and knowing you, Pebblekit, you will do anything _but_ clean your fur!" Snowdapple purred and Pebblekit rolled her eyes. She opened her jaws to argue, but quickly shut them, knowing she wouldn't win this argument.

Getting up and stretching, Grasswing looked over at her kits. "I have to go now for the clan meeting. Oceanmist is watching you so be good," she said and Bluekit nudged her leg.

"M-Momma do you h-have to g-g-go? C-Can't you s-s-stay? W-What happens if s-s-something b-bad hap-p-pens?" she whispered and Grasswing looked down at her blue-grey daughter, feeling guilty. The once bouncy kit was now in pieces, a stuttering, nervous wreck.

Licking her daughter's head, she meowed soothingly, "Don't worry my sweet, you will be fine. They won't hurt. I promise." Bluekit looked at her mother, unsure before walking over to talk to Phoenixkit.

The bright light of the clearing welcomed her, the snowflakes fluttering down from the dark grey clouds. Shivering, she fluffed her pelt up as she made her way to the speaking stump. Dipping her head to Birdstar, she sat at the roots of the stump.

"As you all know, two of ours kits have reached their sixth moons and are going to become apprentices," Birdstar called out. Gazing over at the nursery, the brown tabby deputy spotted Honeyfire leading his daughters over. Both Phoenixkit's and Pebblekit's pelts were smooth and clean, gleaming in the weak rays of light peeking out through the clouds. "Phoenixkit and Pebblekit, both of you are ready to become apprentices. Pebblekit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Swallowtail." Swallowtail dipped her head, walking over to Birdstar.

"Swallowtail, you have shown courage and perseverance and I hope you pass it on to your apprentice," Birdstar meowed.

"I will," Swallowtail replied. The newly named Pebblepaw padded over to her mentor, touching noses.

"Phoenixkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Phoenixpaw. Your mentor shall be Grasswing," Birdstar meowed and Phoenixpaw's eyes widened. She got the deputy as her mentor!

"Grasswing, you had faced a difficult life, full of hatred and sorrow, yet you still pulled through and stayed strong. I am sure you will pass on all you know to this young cat," Birdstar said and Grasswing dipped her head, touching noses with her new apprentice, seeing how overjoyed the ginger she-cat was.

"Phoenixpaw! Pebblepaw! Phoenixpaw! Pebblepaw!" The clan cheered, Grasswing joining in on their joyful yowls. Once the cheering had died down and cats began to disperse, Phoenixpaw turned to her mentor.

"Grasswing, what are we going to do first? Go on a border patrol? Or maybe go hunting? How about battle training? Or…or…" Phoenixpaw chattered eagerly, Grasswing thinking about what to do.

"How about you go and make your nest in the apprentice den, that way when we come back, you will have somewhere to rest," Grasswing suggested and Phoenixpaw nodded, dashing over to the apprentice den. Chuckling, it was hard to believe she was once just like Phoenixpaw, ready to do anything.

"I'm worried about them," a sweet voice murmured and Grasswing turned around to see Butterflyheart. The medicine cat had her silver wings folded on her back but worry glazed her blue orbs.

"What do you mean Butterflyheart? Is something bad going to happen to them?" Grasswing pestered and Butterflyheart sighed.

"Remember Grasswing. No matter what will happen, you can't change their destiny," she whispered before walking back over to her den. Confused, Grasswing shook her head, trying to get rid of what the medicine cat had said.

What will happen to them? Grasswing wondered, looking over in the direction of the apprentice den.

* * *

><p>Phoenixpaw followed Grasswing eagerly through the forest, watching in awe at the beautiful territory they called home. "Are we going to see the border?" Phoenixpaw asked her mentor and Grasswing nodded.<p>

Pebblepaw was padding with her sister, pleased to finally be allowed out of camp without getting in trouble. While the two sisters began to wander a bit further, Grasswing fell back, walking beside Swallowtail. "I can tell that both of them will be great hunters," she purred and Grasswing nodded.

"Only if they learn to be a bit quieter."

* * *

><p>Phoenixpaw and Pebblepaw raced to the border, swerving around bushes. "I'm going to beat you!" Pebblepaw yowled over her shoulder.<p>

"No you won't!" Phoenixpaw protested, trying to keep up with her sister. The snow on the ground made it harder to move quickly and the two apprentices neared the river by the border. Phoenixpaw's eyes widened as she saw her sister getting really close to the river. "Pebblepaw! Look out!" she wailed but her sister ignored her.

"I am going to wing Phoenixpaw! I am-" the grey apprentice's words were cut off as she stumbled into the river, breaking the thin ice that had just begun to set. The cold water pulled Pebblepaw down, her head vanishing beneath the surface.

"Pebblepaw!" Phoenixpaw shrieked, leaning over to claw at the ice in hopes of saving her sister.

Grasswing and Swallowtail, hearing Phoenixpaw's cries, rushed over to the river. "What happened?" Grasswing demanded, rushing over to her apprentice's side.

"W-We were racing and I warned Pebblepaw of the river but she didn't notice. She fell in and we have to save her!" Phoenixpaw meowed franticly and Grasswing nodded, searching the water for Pebblepaw.

Noticing her not too far down the river, Grasswing broke the ice near the apprentice, reaching out to get her. Feebly, Pebblepaw managed to get her head above the surface. "H-Help," she shivered. Grasswing leaned over on the edge of the river bank, just missing Pebblepaw's scruff by a mouse-tail.

Sliding into the freezing river, she biting down on Pebblepaw's scruff. The small cat let out a whimper, Grasswing dragging out the sodden apprentice out of the frozen river. Shaking her wet fur, Grasswing placed the freezing apprentice on the ground, nudging her.

"We have to get her back to camp, now!" Swallowtail yowled, picking up Pebblepaw and running in the direction of camp. Phoenixpaw and Grasswing followed her. They sprinted into camp, dragging Pebblepaw through the snow to the medicine cat den.

Butterflyheart greeted a worried Swallowtail, dragging a limp Pebblepaw. "Lay her down on the nest and begin to lick her fur the wrong way to warm her up," Butterflyheart instructed and Swallowtail nodded, licking her apprentice's fur roughly. Phoenixpaw joined in, scared for her sister. Butterflyheart looked over at Grasswing and asked, "What happened?"

"She fell in the river. I managed to climb in and rescue h-her," Grasswing said, shivering a bit. The medicine cat stuck her head outside of the den, calling Applefrost.

The black tom walked over and once he noticed Grasswing shivering, he rushed to her side. She lay down, curling up into a ball to keep warm, Applefrost curling around her to keep his mate from freezing.

Butterflyheart joined in on warming up Pebblepaw, the cold apprentice, barely clinging onto her life. "Please Pebblepaw! Wake up! We have to be apprentices!" Phoenixpaw wailed and Pebblepaw didn't stir.

"Don't leave yet Pebblepaw. You are strong and you can pull through!" Swallowtail urged and the grey apprentice did not move nor reply. "Pebblepaw?"

Butterflyheart gazed at the apprentice sadly. "It's too late. Pebblepaw…Pebblepaw lies with Starclan now," She murmured quietly and Phoenixpaw shook her head.

"NO!" She wailed, shaking her sister's dead body. "No! Please wake up!" Swallowtail hung her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Please wake up Pebblepaw!" Phoenixpaw buried her nose into her sister's cold fur, tears streaming down her face.

Guilt welled up in Grasswing and watched as Pebblepaw's limp body was rubbed with herbs, masking the scent of death. Then, once Butterflyheart was done, she brought the small apprentice's body out into the camp clearing and Grasswing cringed as Snowdapple's mournful yowls were heard.

Why Starclan? Why do you do this to her? Grasswing thought, burying her face deep into her mate's dark fur.

* * *

><p>Snowdapple rushed to her daughter's side, Honeyfire right behind her. "P-Pebblepaw?" she cried weakly, nuzzling her daughter's cold pelt. "Please Starclan! Don't take my daughter!" she wailed, Honeyfire, drawing Snowdapple close. "She was way too young to join your ranks! Why her?" Tears streamed down both of their faces and rushed over to her mother's side.<p>

The ginger apprentice squeezed her way between her parents, sobbing into her mother's fur. Snowdapple tried to comfort her daughter but tears were flowing down her cheeks fast and she felt broken. Honeyfire licked his mate's head soothingly, eyes damp with tears. Birdstar walked outside, sorrow filled in her green orbs.

"All cats old enough to fly, gather beneath speaking stump for clan meeting," she called out, hopping onto the old stump. Any cats who hadn't left their nest from the wails and commotion outside, gathered near Birdstar, whispering amongst them. Taking a deep breath, the leader sighed. "As you might not all know, Pebblepaw has joined Starclan," she begun and gasps filled the clearing.

"W-What happened?" Leafdance cried and Birdstar swallowed.

"She went on a tour of the territory with her mentor, Phoenixpaw and Grasswing. The two apprentices had been racing to the river, only for Pebblepaw to tumble in."

Pebblefall gazed over at her brother, padding towards him. "I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"She had broken the thin ice on the river and die from the cold, Grasswing managing to help pull her out. Pebblepaw, you were a kind and gentle cat who did not deserve to die so soon," Birdstar finished and cats began to dip their hands in respect for their young, fallen clanmate.

"I love you Pebblepaw. I will make you proud," Phoenixpaw whispered, promising her sister.

_"__Thank you." _Pebblepaw whispered in Phoenixpaw's ear._ "Take care sister."_

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the longish wait! I have been sick and trying my best to type this whenever I have time. Hopefully, I can put another chapter up soon! Also, what do you think about Pebblepaw's death? I warned you guys that it was going to be a slightly tragic chapter. Also, it's almost Halloween! Hooray! I hope you guys liked this chapter and see you guys soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm not dead! I am so sorry guys for taking so long to post this chapter! I had been so busy with homework, lots of projects, being sick and I left for a week to go on vacation. I am making it up for you guys by posting another chapter up of Flight of the Broken and an awesome surprise one-shot/ Hollyclan challenge that relates to Flight of the Broken either tonight of tomorrow!**

**Reviews:**

**Skyfrost14: ya, I agree. Sadly, Pebblepaw was never meant to live long.**

**Echos of the Storm: I know, I might go back later and fix that when I rewrite the story. It doesn't all match how my writing is now so I will fix stuff. **

**The Age of Awesomeness: lol. Thanks for the cookies and I like sharp thinks too… **

**Foreststar of Windclan: I like the candy and Halloween is one of my favourite holidays. I love horror, scary things, and blood/gore. I have a strong stomach. Also, I love to be someone I'm not. You are never too old to dress up and wear a costume. A super scary game? Cool! What was the name of the game? I really want to check it out?**

**Illuminastro: I agree, Pebblepaw was too young and just not strong enough to survive.**

**Amberstorm223: yep. I always killing cats but the Erin's seem to enjoy it because of all the good cats they killed so quickly and easily.**

**QKLwriter: thanks**

**Random Rainbows (guest): if you mean names for Quailsong's kits, then yes. I chose the names for all of them in the beginning of the story.**

**Brightcloud0915: I agree. I feel bad for killing Pebblepaw so quickly.**

**Br4ck3nfur: When I read your comment, I was just speechless. Thank you so much and I am so glad you like my story!**

**Stream that Flows around Rock: I agree with Pebblepaw's death. I might fix it up when I rewrite the story chapters at the end. **

**Windflight13: Thanks. I will try to update Flightstar's Reign soon! **

**ForeverMe19: Same. Sadly, Phoenixpaw has only begun to suffer… I mean…uh… forget I said that!**

**Andrea (guest) two reviews: yup. Poor Pebblepaw. And I'm sooo sorry! I am back from the dead and have these chapters for you guys!**

**Thefifthmaruader: thanks!**

**Flameheart of Thunderclan: thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story! I will try to check out the story!**

**Now without further ado, I give the long waited chapter of Flight of the Broken!**

Chapter 38

"Grasswing," Applefrost murmured, nudging his mate's head. She looked up at him, her green orbs dim. "Come. Our kits are probably wondering where you are," he said, getting to his paws. The brown tabby she-cat ignored her mate, continuing to gaze down at her black front paws. "Grasswing, Pebblepaw's death wasn't your fault. You did the best you could to save her," he meowed and licked her cheek.

Giving a small sigh, the brown tabby she-cat slowly got to her paws. The two mates padded outside of the medicine cat den, Grasswing shivering slightly from the wind and cold. Applefrost looked over at her, a frown appearing on his face at her shivering. He moved closer to her, warming her up the best he could.

As they walked past the center of the clearing, Grasswing avoided looking over at the small crowd that had gathered around the limp apprentice's body. _You did your best to save her. It wasn't your fault_, she thought, trying to convince herself otherwise. Ducking her head, she slipped under the low entrance of the nursery. Making her way to her nest at the back of the den, she flicked her tail in greeting as she passed by Oceanmist and her son, Sootkit. The black queen gave her a sympathetic look, understanding the deputy's pain.

When she got to her nest, she saw her six kits all looking at her, worry shining in their eyes. "Momma? What happened?" Moonkit asked, noticing her mother's sadness. Dovekit padded up to her mother, a small frown appearing on her face. She tilted her head slightly, peeking between her mother's legs to get a glimpse of the crowd of cats in the clearing.

"Don't worry momma," Dovekit reassured, nuzzling her mother's leg. Grasswing gave a small smile, bending down to lick her ginger-and-white daughter's head. She curled up in her nest, using her plumy tail to draw her kits closer to her belly. Bluekit let out a purr, pressing up against her mother's soft belly fur, and then she pulled away quickly.

"M-Momma, y-you a-a-are col-l-ld," she stammered, looking up at her mother with wide eyes. "Momma, a-a-are y-you o-okay?" Grasswing sighed, wanting to lie to her kits that she was fine, but they seemed smarter than she thought.

"Don't worry my sweet, I'll be fine," she reassured her kits and Bluekit smiled, satisfied at her mother's answer.

"Could we have a story momma? Please? We were really good!" Mosskit asked, his littermates joining him. Applefrost curled up around Grasswing, looking down at his kits.

"What story would you like to hear?" Applefrost asked his kits.

Dovekit jumped up, squeaking, "The story about Blazeflame!" Swiftkit groaned, not pleased with his sister's choice.

"I've heard that story a _million_ times!" he meowed; exaggerating on the word "million" Dovekit whipped her head around to face her brother.

"Liar! We never heard that story before!" she argued, fur fluffed up. "You are just saying that because you want hear something else!" Swiftkit looked at his sister, dumbfound.

"W-What? I... I would… you are wrong!" he spluttered and Bluekit gave a snicker.

"S-Swiftkit, w-why d-d-don't we just l-listen to the s-story?" she asked, trying to get her stubborn brother to agree.

"B-But-" he began, only to close his jaws, knowing he wouldn't win this argument. Dovekit gave him a smug look, almost as if she was celebrating a silent victory. Swiftkit rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Whatever. I guess I will listen."

Grasswing and Applefrost -watching the whole time- couldn't help but be amused by the bickering. "So the story of Blazeflame then?" the tabby queen asked and five of them nodded in agreement. Swiftkit looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind.

"Well, long time ago, before Wingclan existed; there were three clans, Iceclan, Fireclan, and Cloudclan. Each clan had different powers," Grasswing began, her kits gasping in awe.

"What were their powers?" Cinderkit asked her mother, eyes wide.

"All of the cats in Iceclan could control ice and snow, their territory always covered in snow and frost. Fireclan was the complete opposite of Iceclan for they could control fire and heat. No flame could hurt them and they could even set their pelt on fire to protect themselves!" Grasswing exclaimed and Moonkit gasped.

"That's so cool!" she purred and Applefrost nodded.

"Now Cloudclan is where we had descended from. The cats from that clan had feathery wings to help them soar above the trees and made their nests in the branches of the tallest trees," Applefrost continued from where his mate had stopped. "Now there was one important rule that every clan had to follow. They could never have a mate from another clan or the powers transferred to the kit could be dangerous."

Grasswing gazed at her kits, fascination shining in their eyes. "One day, a young apprentice, Rockpaw, had stumbled upon an odd white pelted loner. He had brought her back to Fireclan, their leader at the time letting her stay. She often stuck out amongst the others because she had the pelt of an Iceclan cat, not ginger or reddish brown like Fireclan cats," she said, pausing for a moment.

"Was she an Iceclan cat?" Mosskit asked and Bluekit shrugged.

"M-M-Maybe. I g-guess w-we will have t-to f-find out," Bluekit replied, unsure herself.

"Now Willowpaw and Rockpaw grew close, earning their warrior names, Willowdust and Rockflame. Finally, after a few moons, Willowdust had been expecting Rockflame's kits. When she had told him, he made her promise never to tell anyone. He had threatened her that if she admitted he was the father, he would tell everyone the truth."  
>"What was the secret?" Swiftkit asked, curious.<p>

Applefrost chuckled. "You'll find out soon," he purred and Swiftkit pouted. "Any who, a few moons later, Rockflame had become leader and Willowdust had her three kits, two toms, and one she-cat. Rockstar had secretly snuck in to meet her and help name the kits only to find out to his horror that only one survived. He had named the white she-cat Sorrelkit, knowing that his daughter could control ice. The dead tom, Branchkit, was unique. He could control both fire and ice."

"Woah!" Dovekit gasped, trying to imagine what it would be like to control both fire and ice. "What about the last kit?" Dovekit asked and Grasswing sighed.

"The final kit, Blazekit, at first could only control fire. Sadly, as he got older, he had found out that he could also control ice, making his father banish him from the clan. Blazeflame fled to Iceclan, living with his mother and finding his mate, Stormfeather. Rockstar became-" Grasswing stopped speaking as she noticed Dovekit yawning.

"W-Why did you s-stop?" Bluekit mewed, tipping her head to the side. "I w-want to k-know w-w-what happened n-next," the blue-grey kit wailed.

"Go to sleep. We can finish the story tomorrow," the brown tabby she-cat murmured to her kits, complaints exiting their mouths.

"You heard your mother," Applefrost said sternly. "If you don't go to sleep then we won't tell the rest of the story." The tired kits slowly curled up at their mother's belly, sweet dreams welcoming them. Once he was sure they were asleep, Applefrost turned to Grasswing. "I can't believe they are almost three moons old!"

Grasswing nodded, gazing lovingly at her six sleeping kits. Wrapping her tail around their sleeping forms, she purred happily. "I wish they could stay this young forever," she murmured, her mate leaning over to lick her cheek.

"Me too." Standing up, Applefrost gave a nice, long stretch. "I will grab some prey. Would you like anything?" Applefrost asked and the brown tabby she-cat nodded.

"A squirrel."

"Got it. Mouse it is," Applefrost said with a grin on his face.

"But I didn't say mouse, I said-" Grasswing began, stopping when she understood what Applefrost was doing. "Very funny," she purred, rolling her eyes.

Applefrost gave a wild grin, replying, "I know, I'm hilarious!" Then he padded outside, making Grasswing shiver slightly as he took his warmth with him. Returning to her kits, she gave an inward sigh, knowing that in a few moons, her kits would be apprentices, not needing her to care for them all the time.

_My precious kits, I will always protect you,_ she thought, nuzzling Mosskit, who had curled up right by her paws. The black kit let out a little purr, snuggling up to her soft fur. Straining her ears, Grasswing heard faint coughing, knowing that Greencough might be on its way. Hearing the light patter of paws on the mossy floor of the nursery, she felt Applefrost's pelt once again brush up against her, the scent of squirrel making her mouth water. "What happened to the mouse?" she asked innocently and Applefrost looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? I-" his words trailed off once he realized what she was talking about. "Okay, you got me." Nudging the squirrel closer to his mate, Grasswing took a bite, the juice flavors flooding her mouth. Applefrost dipped his head to take a bite after her.

"Applefrost!" A voice called and the black tom turned to look at the entrance of the nursery. Quailsong walked in, ducking slightly. Her belly had begun to swell with Foxscar's kits. "There you are! I've been looking for you. Can I talk to you for a second?" she meowed and he nodded, slightly confused.

"S-Sure. I'll be right back Grasswing," he said, licking his mate's nose. Following his sister outside, Grasswing watched her mate slip into the cold air.

* * *

><p>Grasswing gave a yawn, looking outside at the pinkish-orange colour that stretched across the sky as the sun set below the treetops. The stars were just starting to appear and tiny white flakes began to fall, more snow to cover the ground by dawn. Feeling her eyelids droop, the brown tabby she-cat closed her eyes and let darkness take over.<p>

In her dream, she found herself in the middle of camp, blood splattered everywhere. Scared, she looked around wildly to whom may have caused this. The leaves from the trees were gone; leaving the branches to seem like they were reaching towards her and the grass beneath her paws was yellow, dry, and dying. Grasswing shivered, not from cold, but from her eerie surrounds.

"What's going on? I-I thought I killed Foxscar and Stormclaw! The ones with hearts chilled with hatred! Why am I still having these nightmares?" she wailed, only to get a chuckle in return from a cat perched on the Speaking Stump.

"Why, dearest sister, did you think everything was over?" Grasswing whipped her head around, recognizing that voice. The cat lazily gazed at his sharp claws, admiring the reddish ting to them.

"F-Foxscar?" she uttered in disbelief.

"You didn't really think you would get a peaceful life?" His amber orbs met her green ones, a look of pure hatred. "I was destined to be tossed aside, to be a kill and remain in the shadows my whole life! Only Lightningwish saw my true potential!"

Grasswing shook her head. "No Foxscar! She changed you! Both her and father! You were once my brother, now, I don't even truly know you," Grasswing hissed and Foxscar looked amused.

"Changed?" he echoed. "Listen Freak," he began, standing up. "I will get my revenge, and remember that I'm not gone yet," he hissed, thrusting his face forwards, barely a whisker length from hers.

"W-What do you mean?" she stammered and Foxscar grinned, showing off his yellowed teeth.

"My kits will carry on my legacy and I won't stop until you are dead, and at my paws," he snarled. Then everything went red and Grasswing let out a shriek as a flurry of teeth and claws rained down on her, sliding her brown tabby pelt.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the super long wait! How did you like the chapter? A bit of a filler but we get to see Foxscar (nicknamed Foxy!) again and he plans to destroy Grasswing. Poor she-cat! She just can't get a break! Any of you heard the song, The Hanging Tree from Mockingjay? It is amazing and just sends little chills. (Going off topic…) Has anyone seen the music video for Blank Space by Taylor Swift? I just realized while watching it, Bart Baker (one of the best parody makers on YouTube) had made her psycho, crazy etc. and that is exactly how she acted in the video. Weird huh? Any who, I hope you guys liked the chapter and more will come really soon! I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye if I lie (don't actually!)**

**-Grasswing**


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I meant to post it yesterday, but was busy! I hope everyone had (or will have) a good Christmas/Hanukah etc. Also guys I'm an idiot. I had this finished typed at like 9 in the morning and forgot to post it, getting distracted by watching Venturiantale G-Mod stuff. Now I feel bad since it is 1:40 in the afternoon. Oh well. **

**The Age of Awesomeness: I hope this wasn't a long wait!**

**Windflight13: thanks and GrassxApple is so cute. Also, Taylor Swift is better with country than pop. You shouldn't change genres you sing it unless you are alternative (i.e. Imagine Dragons, Marianas Trench, and Serena Rider)**

**ForeverMe19: thanks and here is the new chapter!**

**Amberstorm223: If I gave Grasswing a break, then I wouldn't be doing my job! I'm kidding. All authors love to mess with the main character, having one disaster after another! Don't worry, MOST of Foxscar and Quailsong's kits will be good.**

**Arwenmina: I'm not that cruel, I've only made a leader banish his own kit, kill off a six moon old apprentice, and- okay, and I am a little cruel to my characters. Just a little.**

**Echos of the Storm: strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…**

**Flameheart of Thunderclan: thank you. I hating having to lie and saying Phoenixpaw's life will get better. Also, I plan to have Bluekit slowly lose her stuttering problem.**

**Pinkiepie402: thank you!**

**XxLight-of-Flaming-OakxX****: thanks and I like the song Hanging Tree also.**

**Foreststar of Windclan: okay**

**Random Rainbows (guest): Ya, Grasswing is suffering a bit much…**

**Christine (guest): thanks!**

**Andrea (guest): thanks! My friend thought it was funny when I named a cat Rockstar. She asked if he had a guitar.**

**Jayfeather360: I agree. Foxscar could be in FnaF.**

**Warrior lover: I know most of the lyrics to the song.**

**I hope you guys like Chapter 39!**

Chapter 39

Opening her eyes, Grasswing gave a yawn, glancing down at her still sleeping kits. She shifted her body, trying to get up without waking her kits. Cinderkit lifted her head, eyes half shut. "M-Momma?" she murmured, giving a big yawn.

"Hush my darling. Go back to sleep," she purred and Cinderkit nodded sleepily, going back to sleep. Quickly running her tongue through her messy tabby fur, the deputy padded out into the bright clearing. As she passed by Pebblefall and Moondapple, she dipped her head in greeting. Moondapple returned the greeting, unlike Pebblefall who began to cough. Worry immediate shone in Grasswing's green orbs as she met her mother's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm-" she was interrupted by another cough.

"Mother, are you sure you don't have greencough?" Grasswing asked the grey she-cat, who fluffed up her wings as she broke into a fit of cough, this time, Moondapple joining in on Grasswing's worry as well.

"I-I just swallowed a feather or something. Don't worry, I'll see Butterflyheart if it gets worse," Pebblefall answered her daughter, trying to reassure her.

"Okay, but promise me you will visit her if it gets worse," Grasswing said sternly and Moondapple nodded.

"Don't worry Grasswing, I'll take her to visit Butterflyheart if necessary," she said and Pebblefall opened her mouth to reply only to be interrupted by another bout of coughs attacked her. Walking up to her mother, Grasswing placed a nose on her mother's grey cheek.

"I love you, she murmured and Pebblefall purred.

"I love you too." Then Grasswing walked over to the speaking stump to organize patrols. The giggles of Maplepaw, Muddypaw, and Poppypaw were audible as she passed the apprentice den, making Grasswing wonder what they were up to. Hopping up onto the speaking stump, the brown furred deputy looked down at the warriors who had gathered around her. She didn't spot Snowdapple or Honeyfire amongst the crowd, knowing the grieving mates were trying to get some rest from staying up late for Pebblepaw's vigil.

"Leafdance, take Brindlestorm, Birchbark, Sapleaf and-" Grasswing was interrupted by some loud coughs. Turning in the direction, she spotted Oakleaf bent over, coughing. "Oakleaf, go to the medicine cat den to check on that cough. We don't need you sick with greencough," she meowed and he shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'll join Leafdance's patrol," he replied, walking over to Leafdance and the rest of her patrol without waiting to hear Grasswing's reply. Rolling her eyes at the stubborn tom, Grasswing turned her attention back to the rest of her clanmates, assigning everyone to either hunting, border, or sky patrol.

As the sky patrol-which consisted of Darkwing, her apprentice Blossompaw, Wavemist and her apprentice Mothpaw and Ashcloud- took off into the sky, Grasswing half wished that she could one day be part of the patrol that soar above the tree tops, scouting for any predators, herbs or good hunting spots. Once every cat had a patrol or job to do, Grasswing padded over to where her friends and littermates were huddled under one of the tall trees in camp, the snow pushed away.

She slipped under one of the lower branches of the tree, lying down with them. She kept one eye on her kits, which were now playing in the snow, while listening to Barkfang.

"You should have seen the rabbit I caught! It was huge!" he purred and Quailsong giggled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You caught that rabbit? Then why was Swallowtail carrying it back yesterday?" Quailsong asked and Barkfang looked down at his paws, knowing the black-and-white she-cat had seen past his false statement.

"You know, you should head to the nursery soon," Barkfang began and Quailsong sighed, flicking her tail in a greeting to the brown furred deputy. She had finally noticed with the brief silence that she missed Foxscar dearly and all of his bragging. He wasn't the kindest cat, but he still made her life interesting. Looking at her round belly, she wished he was still alive, his heart not filled with darkness.

I will never have him by my side ever. He would always remain in the Dark forest; she thought miserably and jumped slightly as she felt Grasswing's plumy tail rest on her shoulders. "Sorry," Grasswing mumbled. "Quailsong, don't worry. I'm sure you miss him and-"

"Why did he have to turn out evil though?" Barkfang frowned, knowing that the poor queen would be forever separated from her mate.

"Come, I'll help you get a nest ready for the nursery. I'm sure the kits will be glad that you are going to in the same den with them," Grasswing purred, Quailsong getting to her paws and following her. Ducking from the low entrance for the nursery, the two she-cat slipped inside the dimly lit den.

Immediately, Quailsong was taken back to the days when she was a kit in the nursery with her brother and mother. "Momma! Swiftkit got hurt momma!" Moonkit squeaked, bursting through the nursery entrance, Mosskit right behind her.

"Ya! He slipped on the ice and hurt his paw!" Mosskit wailed and Grasswing, who at first had a look of fear on her face, then calmed down a bit.

"Stay here while I get your littermates," Grasswing said, padding outside. Seeing her three remaining kits crowded around a small ice puddle, she walked briskly over to them. Swiftkit sat with his paw lifted up, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Bluekit, Cinderkit, and Dovekit, go back into the nursery." Then she gently picked Swiftkit up by the scruff, carrying him off to the medicine cat den.

As she entered the den, the sound of coughing could be heard. Grasswing passed by Blossompaw, who lay in one of the mossy nest, coughing. "Butterflyheart?" Grasswing called through a mouthful of fur.

The grey and white tabby she-cat turned at the sound of her name, a few juniper berries at her paws. "Grasswing is something wrong with Swiftkit?" she asked, nudging one of the red berries towards the sick apprentice. It was best to save the catmint until the sickness began to get worse than a few coughs.

"He had slipped on ice and I just wanted you to see if he was okay," the queen meowed, placing her kit on the floor. Nodding, Butterflyheart began to check over the small kit, seeing if there were any injuries.

"Did you fall on your paw?" she asked and the black kit nodded. "Well it is just a scrap. It will hurt a little bit but you'll be fine," Butterflyheart purred and Swiftkit smiled.

"Thank you." Grasswing bid goodbye to the medicine cat, picking up Swiftkit by the scruff and bringing him back to the nursery. Slipping in, the brown she-cat walked over to her nest. Her five kits were sitting down, listening to Quailsong tell a story. Grasswing put her son on the moss, who rushed over to his littermate to listen to the rest of the story.

_"__I'll be back, sister and I will get my revenge on what you care about most."_

**A/N: How did you guys like the chapter? I meant to post this yesterday but I had gotten home late from my cousins' house where we celebrated Christmas day. Well, this is your late holiday gift from me! Anyone got some cool gifts? I had gotten seasons 1-9 of Supernatural and seasons 8 and 9 of Bones!**

***WARNING, THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS A BIT LONG***

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and also, anyone here a Marianas Trench fan? They just released a new song called, Here's to all the Zeros! It is amazing! I just bought the song yesterday and love it! In my opinion, I think it talks about how singers/ movie stars aren't perfect and the world isn't always a cheery place. Sometimes, you just have to face the bad things and let them go. Check out that song! **

**Anyone who knows Wattpad or might have it should check out this Venturiantale Fanfic called G-MOD & BOOKCLUBS by theorbess540. Even if you don't truly know who they are, you should check out the story. It's about siblings, Jordan, Cierra, Bethany and Isaac get sucked into one of their favourite games, G-Mod. There, they begin to bump into the characters they created and are being hunted. As they try to find a way out, they cannot reveal that they are The Four Gods (Venturian, Immortal Kyodia, BethanyFrye, and Homeless Goomba). Will the evil book club win or with the Frye's get help from some old friends.**

**Wow, long author note. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Grasswing. **


	42. Chapter 40

**A/N: Don't worry! I'm back from the dead! ****_'Cause don't you just love being back from the dead? _****Sorry, I just had to add that in! Any who, I was super busy (excuses, excuses, I know!) and I feel so bad for taking a long time to update! I will update every Saturday now, once a week to give you guys chapters! **

**The Age of Awesomeness: thanks!**

**ForeverMe19: yup, every hero needs a break from saving the world once in a while!**

**Flameheart of Thunderclan: thank you!**

**Amberstorm223: yup.**

**StarySky's: thanks! You too! **

**Willowtuft: oops, might have been a typo. Thanks for pointing it out!**

**Lykos tis Fotias****: thanks! That is so cool! I have an iPod and laptop. Whenever I use a tablet, I find they are always so big-the screen- but good for doodling with!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): I know! 500 is huge!**

**Windflight13: Thanks! I got her 1989 cd also! The one with a few photos included in it! I also got two sketch books and Supernatural seasons 1-9 DVDs and Bones seasons 8-9. **

**Foreststar of Windclan: I love playing Five Nights at Freddy's! I am only on night 3 in the first game. In FnaF2, I am on night 6 (currently beating my friend who had it longer than me!) I found the second one easy and the game not scary, probably because I watched too much Pewds/VenturianTale/PopularMMOs playing it and also, I love horror games!**

**Andrea (guest): thanks! I hope you had a great New Year's (I feel so bad! It's almost February and I'm posting this chapter with reviews that I got in December. Urg, the guilt!)! **

**Nebulaheart (guest): thanks! I also plan for Bluekit to eventually lose her stuttering problem, unlike poor Quirrel. Also, I do not have any Percy Jackson fanfics written but I do love the series! It was awesome!**

**Icefur (guest): I am so sorry for taking so long to post!**

**Warrior fan (guest): Thanks so much! :) I do have names for Quailsong's kits, which will be born very soon.**

**Illuminastro: thanks! **

**Enjoy chapter 40!**

Chapter 40

As the sun began to rise above the tree tops, cats began to make their way out into the clearing, waiting to be assigned to a patrol. Applefrost gave a long yawn, sitting up in his nest in the warrior den. A few of the sun's rays made their way into the dark den, giving it a warm glow. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, giving a nice luxurious stretch. Then, he began to groom his messy black fur, removing any scraps of moss or grass.

Once he was satisfied, he began to make his way outside, enjoying the warm of the sun on his fur. He gave a small nod to his sister, who lay in the sun just outside of the nursery. When he had gotten to the speaking stump, he found Grasswing already assigning his clanmates to different patrols. Pushing past the other warriors to get closer to his mate, he let a smile appear on his face.

Grasswing spotted him, a wide smile appearing on her face. "Good morning sleepy head," she purred and Applefrost touched noses with her.

"Am I too late for the dawn patrol?" he asked and she nodded.

"They just left, but you can join the Sky patrol with Wavemist, Poppypaw, and Ashcloud." Applefrost bid her goodbye before padding over to where the three cats were waiting.

"Ready?" Wavemist asked, looking at the rest of the patrol. The rest murmured a 'yes' and began to stretch their feathery wings. Unfurling his grey wings, Applefrost turned to Wavemist, the leader of the patrol. She began to flap her wings, flying upwards, the rest of the patrol following right behind her.

Poppypaw gazed around in awe, this clearly being her first time on a sky patrol. As the icy wind hit his face, Applefrost shivered slightly, puffing up her black fur.

* * *

><p>As Grasswing finished assigning the last of the cats to patrols, she couldn't help but wish that just once; she had the chance to soar above the trees with her mate. <em>Oh well, at least I am finally treated equally here<em>, she thought happily. The past few days, the coughing had begun to worsen, whitecough present amongst some of the warriors.

Making her way to the medicine cat den, she wanted to check who was sick and how bad it was. Slipping into the Butterflyheart's den, she heard coughing coming from the back. "You shouldn't be in here unless you're sick. We don't want our deputy to get greencough."

Jumping, the brown tabby she-cat turned around to find Butterflyheart standing near the entrance, a frown on her face. "I was just checking who was sick," she explained, making the medicine cat sigh.

"So far, it's just Blossompaw, Pebblefall, and Larkflight." Noticing the queen's worry, she added, "Pebblefall just has white cough. She should be getting better soon."

"Well, I best be heading back to the nursery, I'll see you later."

"Before you leave, can you go and check if Birdstar is in her den? I need to ask her something," Butterflyheart meowed and Grasswing dipped her head.

Leaving the warmth of the medicine cat den, Grasswing fluffed up her fur from the cold wind. Noticing that almost no cats where lingering around camp-they were smart enough to wait in their warm dens- and began to make her way to her leader's den. Ducking her head, she slipped into Birdstar's dimly lit den. Blinking a few times to get used to the darkness, Grasswing spotted her leader curled up in her nest, coughing slightly.

Oh Starclan, not Birdstar also! "Birdstar?" She whispered to the sleeping leader. "Birdstar?" Grasswing asked again, this time, Birdstar lifting her head to look at Grasswing.

"Grasswing, is there something wrong?" she meowed and the deputy shook her head.

"No Birdstar. Butterflyheart told me to tell you that she wishes to talk to you in her den," Grasswing informed and Birdstar dipped her head, rising from her nest and giving a long stretch.

"Thank you Grasswing." The two she-cats padded outside, Grasswing heading over to the nursery.

* * *

><p>Applefrost soared over the territory, scanning for any signs of rogues or enemies. Looking over his shoulder, he meowed to Wavemist, "I'm going to go lower and check if there are any rogues." The silver she-cat nodded and Applefrost swooped down under the branches of the trees. The snow made everything sparkle and seem so clean and fresh. After searching almost the whole territory, he found no sign of intruders or threats to Wingclan.<p>

Right before he was about to go and join the rest of the patrol, he noticed movement in the snow. How did I miss those tracks earlier? He wondered, seeing tracks that were left behind by a pure white she-cat. Flying closer to the ground, he got a better glimpse of the she-cat, who was about the age of a warrior, scars decorating the left side of her face.

Whoever she was, she seemed like she was in a hurry. Landing in the snow not too far away from her, he silently followed her back to a hollow log, the sound of mewling kits drifting from the entrance to the log. _Where they hers?_ He wondered, watching her slip inside. _I'll get Grasswing to come with me to check this out._

* * *

><p>Grasswing lay in her nest beside Oceanmist, watching with an amused gaze at her kits tumbling around the nursery with Sootkit.<p>

"I am going to catch you Sootkit!" Cinderkit cried, leaping forwards. She barreled him over, pinning him to the soft flooring.

"I'll help you Sootkit!" Before Cinderkit could see who had said that, she was knocked over by Mosskit. Her brother let out a giggle as his sister stumbled, Sootkit managing to get back up to his paws.

"Grasswing? I need to show you something," a familiar voice called and the brown tabby queen turned to see her mate waiting at the entrance of the den.

"Daddy!" the six kits chimed, rushing over to their father. He chuckled, bending down to nuzzle his kits.

"What's wrong Applefrost?" Grasswing asked, standing up and walking slowly over to him, worry in her green eyes.

"Come." Flicking his tail, he gestured for her to follow him, leading her outside. Once at the entrance of camp, he meowed, "I found an intruder. Barely eight moons old the poor she-cat." Nodding, Grasswing padded through the deep snow, shivering at the cold winds. Noticing that his mate was cold, Applefrost moved closer, his fur meshing with hers.

It took them longer to reach the hollowed log where Applefrost had first spotted the unfamiliar she-cat, mainly because of Grasswing's problem. He wished that she could have wings and wouldn't stand out amongst the others, but sadly, wishing could never make it happen.

Once they reached the hollowed log, the black furred warrior stopped. "This is where I last saw the cat," he whispered to Grasswing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called, looking around the snowy landscape.

"W-Who is there?" a frail, small voice asked from inside the log, a lithe white furred she-cat peeking out.

"My name is Grasswing and this is my mate, Applefrost. We are warriors of a group of winged cats named Wingclan," she explained, the white she-cat slowly slipping out of the hollow log and Grasswing got a better look. She gasped at the long, jagged scars that covered one half of her face, giving the younger cat a tough look. "What is your name?" Grasswing meowed sweetly and the she-cat narrowed her green eyes.

"Scar," she spat. "I am not leaving here. My friend and I live here. You cannot kick us out!"

"Scar, you are on Wingclan territory. We are trying to warn you that it is best to leave before other cats find you. They might not be so welcoming to loners," Applefrost replied and Scar growled.

"Like I said, we aren't leaving. Now go."

Grasswing took a deep breath, knowing the stubborn she-cat wasn't going to listen. "Scar, what happened to your face?" The scarred she-cat had a hurt look flash over her face that soon disappeared. The brown furred queen soon realized she had hit a soft spot. "Sorry."

"It is none of your business. Why don't you have wings?" she countered and Grasswing sat down in the snow, a frown on her face.

"I'll tell you if you tell me, deal?" Scar seemed unsure, gazing at her paws. After a few heartbeats, Scar nodded, and Grasswing smiled. "I was born into Wingclan without wings, making me a freak amongst my family and clanmates."

"I-I was attacked by a badger and was badly clawed. My friend didn't survive the attack. I was later nicknamed Scar because of my scars. My real name was Swan," Swan said, gazing over at the log. "P-Please don't kick my friend and me out of this log. It's our only home! Her two kits might freeze!"

Applefrost gave Swan a kind look. "We would never let kits suffer. We will allow you to remain here until new leaf. By then, it will be warm enough to take the kits elsewhere."

"Thank you Applefrost and Grasswing. Come, I introduce you to my friend, Stream," Swan purred, ducking as she slipped inside the hallow log.

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the long waits! The reasons I take so long to update is because:**

**1)****My brain moves faster than I can type and often, I get really far ahead in a story. It takes me longer to type it and alter it to fit the rest of the plot. I have like three stories in my head (VenturianTale, Creepypasta OC story, this story).**

**2)****I get distracted and often type most of the chapter, then forget about it. **

**But, now since my updates are too spaced out, I have designed a schedule. I will update every Saturday one chapter, that way I will be able to finish this story before 2016! Also, I am going to be putting up a story on Wattpad soon (so that has been taking a bit of my time up!). I promise that I will put up a chapter once a week on Saturday for you guys! **

**Also, Swan is back! I couldn't let her survive that badger attack and not be featured once more! How did you guys like the chapter? **

**Grasswing's chapter song thingy: I suggest that you guys check out the songs: Here comes Forever by R5 (a great song with catchy beat!), If I Had a Million Dollars by Barenaked Ladies, Cannibal by Ke$ha (I have a weird choice in music!) or Take on the World (from Girl Meets World). **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and see you soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


	43. Chapter 41

**A/N: Yay! A new update! I was going to post it yesterday put Fanfiction was acting funny for me. I actually liked the idea of posting once a week, that way there aren't any long gaps and I have a deadline to type a chapter (no being lazy!).**

**The Age of Awesomeness: thanks!**

**Foreststar of Windclan: that's okay, everyone has different preferences. It's what makes us special :)**

**PokemonThatEatCats2: thanks!**

**Illuminastro: lol. I wanted Swan/Scar at first to seem weak then trick them. It actually could be a useful battle technique! Thanks!**

**WyldClaw: I agree Scar has suffered a lot.**

**StarySky's: thanks! Also, my mind must have been wandering when I typed 'her' instead of 'him'. I usually write from Grasswing, so I guess it's just habit.**

**Arwenmina (guest): that's okay; I get lazy sometimes and post without signing in to my account. Thanks! I'm glad this story will make your Saturdays better!**

**Warrior freak (guest): yup, she was in chapter, umm… five I think?**

**ForeverMe19: thanks! Also, I wish Grasswing could have wings but later on you'll see…**

**Andrea (guest): thanks!**

**Windflight13: thanks! I love listening to the song, If I had a million dollars and Odds Are by the Barenaked Ladies.**

**I hope you guys like Chapter 41!**

Chapter 41

Following Swan deeper into the hollow log, they found a young blue-grey she-cat curled up in a moss nest. At the sound of paw steps, she turned around, wide eyes. "Swan? Who are those cats?" she asked and Swan gave a small smile.

"Stream, these are two wild cats, Grasswing and Applefrost. They allowed us to stay here until it gets warmer," Swan purred and Stream gave the two unfamiliar cats odd looks.

"Swan, are you sure you can trust them?" Knowing that Stream would be hesitant before trusting them, Grasswing stepped forwards.

"Stream, you don't have to worry. Applefrost and I will allow you, Swan, and your kits to stay here until new leaf. Then, I assume your kits would be old enough to travel and it will be better weather out," the brown tabby she-cat meowed, making the blue-grey she-cat glance at Swan.

Swan gave a nod, and with a deep breath, she meowed, "Very well, Grasswing. If Swan trusts you then I know I cannot change her mind."

"How are Winter and Autumn?" Swan asked, confusing both Wingclan warriors. _What was Autumn and Winter?_

"They're fine," Stream murmured, moving her tail so the three cats could get a better view. Two small kits, almost one moon old, lay curled up at her belly, fast asleep. "The ginger she-cat is Autumn and the blue-grey tom is Winter," she explained and Grasswing smiled.

"They are adorable," Grasswing purred and Applefrost nodded in agreement. Winter and Autumn reminded the two mates of their kits.

"We have to leave now Swan. Our clanmates are probably wondering where we are," Applefrost said and Swan tipped her head.

"Applefrost, what is it like living in a clan?" she asked, surprising the black furred tom.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always heard stories about them from other rogues and wondered if they were true," Swan replied, scuffling her paws. Grasswing looked over at her mate, trying to figure out how to explain it to the young she-cat.

"L-Living in a clan is like having a big family. Everyone…Everyone looks out for each other, sharing prey, sleeping together and helping both the youngest kits to the oldest elders. Everyone is treated-" Grasswing began, stumbling over her words slightly.

"Treated equally. In a clan, no cat is left out or looked down upon," Applefrost finished, knowing Grasswing's unfortunate incident. A purr rumbled deep in Grasswing's throat and lean up against Applefrost.

"It sounds amazing there! I wish I could join." Applefrost chuckled.

"It is pretty nice there," Applefrost agreed. A yawn came from Stream's belly as one of the kits began to wake up.

"M-Momma?" Winter murmured, opening his blue eyes. "Why are t-there others cats here? Are they friends with father?" Winter asked, looking at Grasswing and Applefrost.

"N-No sweetie. They are some wildcats who live in the forest."

"Oh." Hopping to his paws, he stumbled over to the strange cats. "Hi! My name is Winter!" Reminding her of Swiftkit, Grasswing smiled.

"Hello Winter. My name is Grasswing and this is my mate, Applefrost," she purred and the small kit's gaze travelled over to Applefrost's wings that were folded neatly on his back.

"Can you fly?" he asked in awe and Applefrost nodded.

"It's fun, but I prefer walking over flying."

"I wanna fly! I wanna fly too!" he yelled, jumping up and down. Stream rolled her eyes at her son's behaviour.

"I'm sorry, he is a bit too energetic," the queen apologized and Grasswing shrugged it off.

"It's fine, my kits are the same. Speaking of kits, I should be heading back to check on them. Who knows what trouble they have caused this time," Grasswing meowed, joking slightly about her kits and trouble. "Are you coming Applefrost?" The two Wingclan warriors said their goodbyes to the two rogues before slipping out of the log and making their way back to camp.

After a few moments of silence, Grasswing spoke up. "I remember Swan from when I was exiled." Applefrost stop and turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"I had heard voices and snuck away from Pebblefall, following these two cats. Then they stumbled upon a badger, which injured one of them and killed the other she-cat. It was Swan and her friend, Prim." Applefrost was silent, trying to find the words to reply.

Noticing her mate's silence, she added, "I'm glad that Swan is doing well though."

"She seemed rather eager about clan life," Applefrot meowed and Grasswing smiled.

Once they entered camp, Grasswing licked Applefrost's cheek before padding over to the nursery to check on her kits. Slipping into the nursery, she passed Oceanmist and Quailsong who were sharing a bird, Sootkit fast asleep at his mother's belly. At her nest, she found that her six little kits were fast asleep, probably exhausted from playing. Careful not to disturb her kits, she lay down in her nest, using her long, plumy tail to pull them closer.

Bluekit let out a murmur before resting her head on Moonkit's side. Grasswing smiled, gazing down at her kits, glad they were safe. Yawning, she placed her head on her paws, closing her eyes.

In her dream, she found herself in the middle of the camp, which was strangely deserted. "Hello?" she called out, wandering around. The stench of blood hit her nostrils and she cringed, following the scent. At the base of the Speaking Stump, a mangled body of a fox lay, it blood pooling out around it. _This isn't right. If Foxscar is dead, then why am I still having dreams like these?_ She thought.

_"__Hello, Grasswing,"_ a voice whispered, unfamiliar to her. Looking everywhere, she couldn't find the cat in which the voice belonged to. It was just her and the limp body of the fox.

"Who are you?" she called out and laughter erupted from behind her. Spinning around, she found no cat, only air. "I'm not joking around! Come out now," she yelled.

Yowls of cats began to fill the clearing; wailing kits calling out for help. "Leave them alone!" she wailed and the voice just chuckled.

_"__You killed him. I never got to know him and now, you'll suffer for your choice!"_

"Momma! MOMMA!" The shrill, high pitched wails of her kits entered her ears and yet she was helpless to stop the voice. Rushing over to the nursery where she thought she heard her kits, she found it empty, no signs of life ever living in this den.

_"__You'll never be able to stop me, Grasswing. The flight of the broken will fall for good."_

Grasswing shut her eyes, trying to block out the laughter and screams of the dying cats. As the screams died down, she opened her eyes and gasped. Before her, the limp bodies of her kits and the other queens lay in the ever growing pool of blood. "No," she whispered, running outside. Checking every den, she found the same thing, dead cats-her own clanmates-with throats slashed and eyes glassy.

_"__Goodbye Grasswing." _Everything went dark and Grasswing heard a loud yowl echo in her ears.

**A/N: Who is the voice? Any guesses? Sorry for not posting this up on Saturday, Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. It kept saying error and page not found, so I spent yesterday hanging up my posters, listening to 70's rock (right now I'm listening to "Listen to the Music" by the Doobie Brothers), watching VenturianTale, and trying to get games on Steam. **

**Also, Thursday was the best day! I was so happy because Jordan (the eldest of the siblings from VenturianTale) had his birthday a few days prior and on DeviantArt, I made him a picture. He actually commented on it saying it was amazing and favourite the drawing (which is rare because usually most popular Youtubers would get check it out or ignore it, but he is awesome and actually really sweet!) I did!**

**Any who, I hope you guys liked the chapter and I will have the next one up Saturday! If anyone is wondering, my DeviantArt account is: ninjakittydoodles**

**-Grasswing.**


	44. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and it's a late Saturday evening. I got lazy today and felt like posting later (also having slight writers block in the middle of the chapter). I hope you guys like it and sorry if the ending feels a bit dull.**

**Nightshade (guest): Your review made me burst into laughter. All the trash you said about my story didn't even bother me one bit, you know why? Because there will always be haters (like Taylor Swift and Pewds said) and I don't care if you say the idea is dumb, over used etc. Also about the grammar, I am rewriting the story so everything flows nicer and fix a few things up, so thanks for pointing out! It's nice to have someone who has a good eye :) A lot of people probably think I'm crazy about how I'm reacting to this review (I'm special! Even my friends call me it) but if you actually want to insult my story, then get yourself an account instead of hiding and being a guest, so you can insult me and my "childish" story all you want. So Nightshade, thanks for the sweet review and I will never quit Fanfiction unless I decide too. Another thing, I never said I was the best author ever (J.K Rowling and a few others are better than me) but I write for fun, not to become famous.**

**Anonymous (guest): don't worry; I'm not offended by what you said! It's okay if you don't think this belongs in the T rating. I just put it in there because at times, I could get a bit gory without realizing and often in kids' books; there isn't a lot of killing/blood. Any who, you can see both ways to what you said and don't mind.**

**Age of Awesomeness: thanks! I have no clue what happened to last Saturday but I'm glad it's fixed now.**

**Foreststar of Windclan: nope, it's not anyone dead yet.**

**Amberstorm223: I guess you are right, I am absolutely cruel to poor Grasswing, but often a lot of authors are (was reading the final story in GITK by superkid515 on Wattpad and she agreed that she treated Ghost, Toast, Jimmy, and Kris badly) to their characters/characters in their story.**

**Illuminastro: I won't say…**

**StarySky's: Swan might join the clan, I haven't decided yet. Also, thanks!**

**Andrea (guest): thanks! **

**Leopardfire892: thanks! Also, I won't say if it was their kits or not speaking because it might spoil something.**

**Wyld Claw: nope, it wasn't Foxscar's spirit she heard, but close.**

**Enjoy chapter 42!**

Chapter 42

Grasswing's head shot up, eyes snapping open. Panting, she looked around the den, gaze resting on Quailsong, who gave another yowl. "I'll get Butterflyheart," she meowed, getting to her paws and running over to the medicine cat den. It was early in the morning, the moon still visible as the sky began to lighten up. Sticking her head in the medicine cat den, she said, "Butterflyheart! Quailsong is having her kits!"

She could hear rustling in the den, probably Butterflyheart searching around for any herbs she needed. After a few heartbeats, the grey-and-white tabby she-cat rushed out of the den, fur slightly messy.

Following Grasswing to the medicine cat den, the two she-cat slipped inside the milk scented den and over to the wailing queen's nest. "It hurts," Quailsong moaned and Butterflyheart placed her paw down on Quailsong's belly. She let out a hiss in pain, before letting out another yowl.

"Grasswing and Oceanmist move the kits outside into camp so that they aren't getting in the way," the medicine commanded and the two queens nodded, ushering the kits outside of the den, who only complained about leaving their warm nests.

Turning her attention back to the wailing she-cat, she meowed, "okay Quailsong, when I say push, you will push." With clenched teeth, the black and white furred queen nodded, claws digging into the ground. Painful spasms rippled through her body, causing her to let out another painful yowl, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"How many kits will it be?" she asked and Butterflyheart moved her paw gently on the swollen belly.

"Three or four." Letting out another hiss in pain, Quailsong clawed at the flooring. "Now push!" Butterflyheart yelled and Quailsong let out a yowl, pushing with all her might. A single bundle slipped out, landing on the moss with a plop. Swiftly, Butterflyheart nipped the kitting sac and a pure black kit tumbled out. Licking the kit's fur the wrong way, the tiny creature let out a mewl. "A she-cat," Butterflyheart purred, placing the kit at the queen's belly.

Quailsong barely got a glimpse of her first born before another wave of pain wracked her body, making her screech. "Push Quailsong!" Giving a weak push, Quailsong turned to the medicine cat. "Come on Quailsong, you can do this!"

* * *

><p>As the sun rose higher in the sky, more cats began to wake up and head out into the camp, worried about the young mother-to-be. Moondapple instantly ran to the nursery to check on her daughter while Birchbark and Applefrost both have nervous looks present on their faces.<p>

"How long as she been kitting?" a voice rasped and Grasswing jumped, turning around to see Birdstar. The Wingclan leader had been coughing lately, making Grasswing wonder if she had greencough.

"You're sick, you should be resting," she meowed and Birdstar sighed.

"I have a few lives to waste. I just want to know how my clanmates are doing," the sick leader replied, then breaking out into a coughing fit.

"Go to your den and I'll handle our clanmates. We don't need you to become over worked and get worse." Knowing she couldn't change her deputy's mind, Birdstar nodded and padded back in the direction of her den.

* * *

><p>It was almost sunhigh by the time Butterflyheart exited the nursery, having good news about Quailsong. "How is she?" Applefrost asked, worried about his littermate.<p>

"She's exhausted but fine. She has two daughters and one son," Butterflyheart purred and Applefrost smiled, rushing to go see his sister and her kits.

Grasswing made her way over to Butterflyheart, noticing something was a bit off with her. "What's wrong?"

"I worried Grasswing. Her son looks almost identical to his father and-"

"You don't want him to be treated differently because of it, right?" Grasswing finished and the grey-and-white she-cat nodded. "I'll do my best to help make sure that he doesn't get treated badly." Biding goodbye to her friend, the brown furred she-cat slipped into the nursery to find Quailsong curled up in her nest, three small kits at her belly, with her brother sitting beside her.

"Hello Grasswing," Quailsong murmured wearily, gazing up at the brown furred she-cat.

"What are their names?" she asked the tired queen who smiled widely.

"The pure black she-cat is Shrewkit, the grey she-cat with white patches is Berrykit, and the tom is Darkkit. He looks almost like Foxscar but a darker shade of ginger and his wings are a darker grey colour, hence his name," Quailsong purred and Grasswing knew that the young she-cat would never treat Darkkit badly.

"We'll let you rest," Applefrost whispered, licking his sister's head. Then the two mates left the nursery, allowing the worn-out she-cat to rest after her difficult kitting.

"Did you see the new kits? Are they cute?" Cinderkit asked, rushing over to her parents.

"Ya! What are their names?" Swiftkit pestered and Bluekit nodded.

"A-Are they r-really small?" she meowed and Grasswing let out a purr.

"You'll see them later and eventually get to play with them. For now, Quailsong needs to get some rest. Why don't you guys go play or visit the elders for some stories?" Applefrost said and the three kits perked up at the mention of stories, calling the other kits to join them to hear stories with the elders.

Chuckling, Applefrost turned to his mate. "By the time our kits become apprentices, the elders will have had run out of stories to tell them." Grasswing couldn't help but agree with her mate.

"The elders will probably have to ask them for stories," she answered. Hopping onto the Speaking Stump, Grasswing began to assign patrols, still wondering about her dream she had. Who exactly was that cat and why did she upset it? Oh Starclan, why can't I have normal dreams for once?

**A/N: Yay! Quailsong finally had her kits. Also, Grasswing wishes she had normal dreams for once, but will I be nice enough to give her normal dreams? The past few days, I've been obsessing over Disney movies. I watched Peter Pan and Peter Pan: Return to Neverland again after a few years and my love for Peter Pan has returned. He is my favourite non female Disney character because he gets to be childish all his life, never has to grow up and every day is an adventure for him! How awesome would life be if you had it like him? **

**Pretty much, I've been listening to Disney songs all the time (Frozen, Mulan, Peter Pan, Aladdin, Tangled you name it!) and realized that you'll never get too old for Disney nor can you ever hate Disney. It's like the one collection of movies that always put a smile on my face.**

**For anyone who has seen both Peter Pan movies, who do you prefer, Wendy or Jane? In my opinion, Jane isn't so needy like Wendy. _"Peter?"_ this and _"Peter, wait for me!"_ that. I mean, at least Jane was actually an interesting character and helped save Peter, Tink and the lost boys. She believed in him in the end and helped Peter stop that foolish codfish (Captain Hook) **

**Song of the chapter: Let it Grow-from the Lorax. One of my favourite movies because I loved the book and its message is beautiful along with all the catchy songs!**

**Umm… have a good Valentine's Day I guess, I don't really celebrate it, but if you do, have a great Valentine's Day. If you're like me, single and awesome, then have a great Saturday (or whatever day it is now).**

**-Grasswing.**


	45. Chapter 43

**A/N: I'm back and it's really late where I am like nearly midnight.**

**Amberstorm223: yup, Quailsong finally had her kits and I don't care what people might say about my story, everyone is entitled to their own opinions.**

**Foreststar of Windclan: it's true; every author seems to enjoy torturing their OC. I might give Grasswing good dreams, depends what she might be experiencing.**

**Wyld Claw: Yup, Disney never has any age limits. Also, Darkkit may be treated nicely due to the fact Birdstar is leader. He may be.**

**Illuminastro: Omg! I never realized that there are three Disney songs with similar titles! Also, I spent my Valentine's Day with video games, VenturianTale, Supernatural, and The Flash. I will try to have Bluekit fix her stuttering problem eventually.**

**ForeverMe19: kits are cuties and I plan on not making Quailsong suffer any more so no kitten deaths anytime soon!**

**The Age of Awesomeness (as a guest): I know how you feel. Sometimes I'm so lazy and don't want to do stuff. For me, I kind of just don't shovel the snow and let my dad do it because either I'm at school and he does it or it's when he comes home and I'm busy doing something else. Also, I try to pile the snow from the driveway onto our lawn and make huge mountains and that takes a while so usually my parents finished everything without me. And thanks!**

**StarySky's: Yay! Also, I'm glad someone prefers Jane. Wendy is annoying at times. Nope, I don't plan on having any cats reincarnated so Darkkit is Darkkit and Foxscar is dead rotting in the Darkforest, but Foxscar isn't completely gone…**

**Random Rainbows (guest): maybe, he might choose Berrykit or he might go for one of the other kits. I won't spoil. Also, it's okay about the review thingy. Yes, you did get the kit amount correctly and you did something smart by going back and checking the prophecy. I mean, I only stated that "the fox, tiger, bark, and storm shall destroy the grass". The rest of the prophecy might not even be the same cats…**

**Nightshade (guest): don't worry. I forgive you for what you said. I am putting the past behind me and ignoring what was posted in that previous review with the mean stuff. We have to learn to forgive and not hold grudges. Also, about the review with Applefrost talking to himself, actually it was Swan who spoke but Applefrost just chuckled. Sorry if it was confusing, and thanks! **

**Andrea (guest): thanks and Jane is totally better than Wendy! Also, I hope you had a good singles day!**

**Wolfheart the Betrayed: thanks and here is the next update! I hope you like it!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and just a heads up, one cat's fate is in your hands…**

Chapter 43

A few sunrises passed and greencough only seemed to take a hold of more cats, the medicine cat den filling up with sick clanmates. Grasswing looked around at the small amount of cats that had gathered around the speaking stump, the few who hadn't yet got sick. "Moondapple, take Tigerstrike and Brownpaw with you on a hunting patrol. Honeyfire, I'll join you on a border patrol with Phoenixpaw," she began, calling out cats to be assigned to patrols.

Sighing, the deputy realized how tiny the patrols were, reduced to only three cats so that there would be enough patrols for prey and fresh bedding. She wasn't sending out any sky patrols today, due to the fact prey would be better to have to reduce the amount of cats getting sick.

"Grasswing? Can I talk to you for a second?" Leafdance meowed to the brown furred deputy, her blue-grey fur fluffed up from the cold wind.

"Of course Leafdance. What's wrong?" she asked, hopping down from the speaking stump and walking over to the older she-cat.

"It's Pebblefall. She is getting worse and Butterflyheart is worried about her catmint supplies. Do you think you could send out a group of cats to check for more herbs?" Leafdance whispered and Grasswing's eyes widened at the mention of her mother's condition.

"How bad is she?" Grasswing panicked and Leafdance gave a long sigh, not sure how to explain to her worrying friend.

"Butterflyheart doesn't know for sure. She is starting to run low on catmint and if she runs out then Pebblefall might die."

"Leafdance, do you think you could find a few cats to help you search for herbs?" The blue-grey she-cat nodded, padding over to the small crowd of cats.

Once all the cats had their patrols to get too, Grasswing walked over to Phoenixpaw and Honeyfire, who were waiting by the camp entrance. "Ready?" Honeyfire asked her and Grasswing nodded wearily, distracted slightly.

_Pebblefall was really sick! If Leafdance and her patrol couldn't find more herbs than- no! Pebblefall wasn't going to die! Butterflyheart would save her, right? Please Starclan, don't take her_, Grasswing silently begged as the three cats continued their trek through the bare, snowy forest, fur fluffed up in hopes of staying warm.

* * *

><p>Applefrost sat in the nursery, frustrated that he couldn't help his clanmates. If that patch of ice by the warrior den wasn't there, then he wouldn't have slipped and sprained his paw. Knowing everyone else was busy or sick, he decided to visit his littermate and entertain his kits.<p>

"P-Papa, w-will the c-c-clan be alright?" Looking down, Applefrost saw the worried face of his daughter, Bluekit.

With a heavy sigh, Applefrost said, "I don't know sweetie. Hopefully we can get over this sickness."

"It was never this bad though Applefrost. I'm scared. What happens if we run out of catmint?" Quailsong piped in, curling her tail protectively around her three suckling kits as if to shield them from the sickness.

"I agree with you sister."

Dovekit marched over to her father, frowning. "Butterflyheart can do this! She's dealt with this before and everyone will be fine!" the ginger-and-white kit argued and her father gave a small smile, licking the kit's head.

"You are right Dovekit, we mustn't worry. We'll be able to pull through the greencough and leaf bare," Applefrost purred and Oceanmist flicked her tail, gesturing for Applefrost to come closer.

"What's wrong Oceanmist?" He asked the black queen, who only gazed at the kits for a few heartbeats before looking at him.

"Did you hear about Pebblefall's condition?" The tom shook his head, confused. _What was wrong with Pebblefall? Was she getting worse?_

"How is she?"

"Worse. If Butterflyheart runs out of herbs and Pebblefall isn't any better than-"

"No, I thought it wasn't that bad!" Applefrost hissed, earning strange looks from Bluekit and the others. Lowering his voice, Applefrost added, "wasn't she getting better?"

"P-Papa? Will s-something bad happened to Pebblefall?" Bluekit asked, nudging her father's leg.

"Nothing will happen to Pebblefall. She is just sick but is starting to get better," Applefrot lied, knowing that Bluekit was too young to have to understand what might happen.

"I know she will get better. Then that way she can cheer us on as apprentices!" Bluekit squeaked before rushing back over to her siblings.

"I hope she does."

* * *

><p>Butterflyheart worked feverishly, sorting through her herbs and providing the right berries or leaves to the right cat. The ones whose greencough was most sever got more catmint while those with a weaker case receive less catmint and juniper berries.<p>

"B-Butterflyheart?" Rushpaw croaked, turning his head to face her. His nose was running and he began to cough. Frowning slightly, Butterflyheart placed some catmint in front of the sick apprentice, who slowly ate them up. "How many of us are sick now?"

"Too many," Butterflyheart replied sadly as more cats began to cough. Grabbing a bit of the catmint, she made her way over to Pebblefall, who had it just as bad as Rushpaw. Gently nudging the sleeping warrior, Pebblefall opened her eyes and gave a wheezy breath.

"Thank you," she rasped, eating up the herbs. Once she had finished them, she gazed up at the exhausted medicine cat. "You need to rest."

Butterflyheart smiled. "So do you. I don't want anything to happen though. I wish I had an apprentice. Then this would be easier," she meowed, moving rather slowly.

"Get one of the warriors to keep an eye out while you rest. Then they can alert you if anything goes wrong. Y-" Pebblefall broke into a coughing fit, worrying Butterflyheart even more. Take a gulp of air, Pebblefall continued. "You need to rest because if you overwork yourself and get sick then we are in trouble."

The sound of pawsteps informed the grey-and-white tabby she-cat that one of her clanmates was approaching. "Butterflyheart? We found catmint, but only a small amount actually survived," Leafdance murmured, padding over to the medicine cat with a mouth full of herbs.

"This is great. Hopefully with this a few cats could get better and if we are lucky, more catmint might've survived the cold. Leafdance, can you watch the sick cats while I take a nap? Just tell me if anything goes wrong," Butterflyheart asked, heading over to her nest at the far back of the den.

"Don't worry Butterflyheart. I'll yowl if any cat seems to be getting worse." Thankful for a few moments of rest, Butterflyheart curled up in her nest, hoping that her clanmates would get better and greencough wouldn't take any of her clanmate's lives.

**A/N: Uh oh! Lots of warriors are sick and some might die, especially Pebblefall. Since I am tired and feeling nice, I'll let you guys decide if I should kill off Pebblefall now or later on in the story (as if like chapter 50). Also, will they get enough catmint to heal everyone? Will I kill off any cats? I won't say yet.**

**Sorry about not posting sooner on Saturday. I got busy repainting my doll house (judge all you want people, I don't care), watching VenturianTale, and playing GMOD. Basically, my friend and I on Steam got GMOD and have been spending lots of time on it playing games or playing Team Fortress 2. Also today I got lazy and was stuck on what to write about half way in the chapter so I took a "break" and watched some VenturianTale, PopularMMOs, and Marble Hornets and checked out DeviantArt. **

**Any who, I hope you guys like this chapter and slowly I am rewriting the beginning chapters of this book because I find that they aren't really descriptive enough to my liking. And for anyone who didn't notice, I did post a non-warriors book on Fanfiction that I had on my Wattpad account (so in case anything happens to my wattpad account etc.) and I will also, along with W:FOTB be updating Friends Forever, Right? And maybe making a Creepypasta/Marble Hornets story on Wattpad soon. Arg, I get so distracted with my story ideas. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and remember to say if you want me to save Pebblefall or kill her off.**

**-Grasswing**


	46. Chapter 44

**A/N: I'm back, sorry for no update last week! **

**The Age of Awesomeness: thanks!**

**Wolfheart the Betrayed: Pebblefall might die, she might not. It all depends on the opinion of the reviewers.**

**Amberstorm223: if is a bit cruel to Grasswing, but I am not sure about killing her off yet. In chapter 46 I will count all the votes and see her fate.**

**Foreststar of Windclan: maybe, so far a few people want her to die and some want to let Pebblefall live. I agree with you, dolls are creepy. I guess that's why I know so many scary stories involving dolls. The real ones are by far the worst, with those eyes that just stare straight into your soul *shudder***

**ForeverMe19: true, it would be nice for Grasswing to keep someone who cared about her from the beginning, but you never know. Pebblefall is awesome, especially all the things she did for her kits.**

**starySky's: I might save her, depending on how many people ask to let her live… Also, Grasswing's kits will be apprentices really soon, maybe next chapter, I don't know for sure. I love writing them as kits because they are so cute! Also, one of them will be apprenticed to Butterflyheart, but I won't say who.**

**Random Rainbows (guest): interesting speculations, I can't answer any of them because it might spoil something else, but they definitely are interesting. You are partially right with one of them.**

**Andrea (guest): I might save Pebblefall, unsure though.**

**Illuminastro: interesting idea, with the catmint.****_ If_**** I will kill off Pebblefall, I might use your idea with the not enough catmint. It's a cruel way to torture Grasswing, but a great idea! Also, Bluekit is cute and so innocent, not deserving to be hurt/ traumatized like that.**

**Wyld Claw: maybe, Butterflyheart might save Pebblefall, depends on if they find more catmint.**

**Enjoy chapter 44! **

Chapter 44

Butterflyheart padded out of her den, tail dragging in the dust as she made her way to the fresh kill pile. The past few sunrises had been exhausting; Birdstar losing a life to greencough and the catmint supply running low. She began to worry about her clanmates-the ones yet to catch the sickness. Would she be able to find more catmint to help her clanmates? Or would Starclan take a hold of the others?

Giving a heavy sigh, she picked up a scrawny robin and made her way back to the medicine cat den. Her eyes were half open, her body screaming for rest but she had to make sure she helped her clanmates. With Pebblefall and Rushpaw both were weak, greencough taking a toll on their bodies.

The two of them were the ones she worried about the most, her other patients slowly fighting the sickness and getting better. "Butterflyheart?"

Due to the fact she was both lost in her thoughts and hadn't had much sleep, she didn't realize someone was trying to get the grey-and-white tabby she-cat's attention.

"Butterflyheart, are you listening?" She paused, turning to look over her shoulder at the worried face of Grasswing. The brown furred she-cat made her way over to the healer, a frown on her face. "Butterflyheart, you look horrible! When was the last time you slept?" She exclaimed, green eyes wide.

Placing the prey at her paws, Butterflyheart gave a long yawn, licking her paw and drawing it over her messy fur-which looked like she hadn't given it a good clean in a few sunrises. "I'm fine Grasswing," she murmured, once more giving a yawn.

"No you aren't. What did Leafdance and I say about not overworking yourself?" Grasswing scolded.

"Grasswing, trust me…"

"No, you are practically asleep on your paws! At this rate, you'll end up catching greencough as well." The deputy made her way to her friend's side, a look of worry on her face.

Forcing a weak smile on her face, Butterflyheart replied, "I'll get some rest, I just want to make sure Pebblefall and Rushpaw are fine. They are the worst of the bunch and I couldn't live with myself if their condition worsened while I was sleeping." Grasswing opened her jaws to answer, probably to remind the medicine cat that another cat could watch over their sick clanmates while Butterflyheart shook her head.

"I know what you are going to say. Let me check on all the cats to see how they are and _then_, I'll sleep." Picking up her robin, Butterflyheart began to make padded away but right before she slipped inside her den, she meowed, "Grasswing? Could you send a few cats to check for any herbs? I don't want to run out while cats are still very sick."

The deputy nodded, walking over to a small group of cats huddled and Butterflyheart assumed she was going to ask them to help search for herbs.

In her den, the loud sound of coughing told her that most of the cats had woken up. Padding to the far back of her den, she lay down the robin before picking up some herbs. _Please Starclan, let a patrol find more catmint,_ she pleaded, dividing the small amount of catmint between patients.

* * *

><p>"Try again Bluekit," Applefrost meowed and the young blue-grey kit nodded.<p>

Bluekit took a deep breath, "M-My name i-is Bluekit," she answered, her stutter slowly fading. A smile appeared on her father's face at her improvement, making Bluekit happy. "My name i-is Bluekit."

"You are doing great Bluekit," he purred, nuzzling his daughter. He had been pulling her aside once a day from playing with her littermates, trying to help with her stutter. He hated Foxscar for hurting his daughter so much, doing everything he could to bring back the Bluekit he knew, playful, bouncy, without any stutter.

"Is it getting better Bluekit?" asked Dovekit as she made her way over to her father and littermate. Bluekit nodded quickly, proud of herself.

"Y-Yes Dovekit, it's almost g-gone!" the wingless kit exclaimed, making Dovekit purr happily. Turning to her father, she said, "Can I go and play with Dovekit and the others?"

"Of course, you did great this time," Applefrost murmured, both Bluekit and Dovekit racing over to their littermates who were playing what looked like moss ball.

Lying down beside his sister, Applefrost gave a small sigh, gazing at his own kits before Quailsong's kits. "I'm glad Bluekit is getting much better. Finally she seems to be returning to her old self."

Applefrost nodded, thinking carefully about what he was going to say.

"Applefrost, you don't have to be sensitive about Foxscar around me," she meowed, shocking her brother.

"But… wait how did you…"

Quailsong giggled at her littermate, cuffing him lightly on the ear. "You mousebrain, I'm your littermate. I can always tell when something might be bothering you or if you are troubled." Looking down at her kits, she gave a heavy sigh, her cheery smile slowly fading. "I do wish that things were different and he was here with me, able to watch his kits grow up," she whispered, licking Darkkit's head.

"Don't worry, they will be great cats because they have you taking care of them, sis," Applefrost reassured, touching his sister's cheek with his nose.

"Can you promise that when Darkkit gets older, you help him if needed? I-I don't want him to be treated oddly because of his looks and-"

"I will make sure he is fine," Applefrost replied, cutting off his worried sibling.

* * *

><p>Swan entered the old, hollow log, a surprisingly plumy mouse in her jaws. During most of leaf bare, she hadn't been successful in catching scrawny prey, probably a sign that new leaf might be here soon.<p>

"Stream, I'm back," she called out, voice muffled by the limp mouse in her jaws. "Stream?" Entering the section where her friend nearly was, her eyes widened and the mouse fell from her jaws. Before her was Stream, watching a reddish brown tom play with her kits. She knew that tom anywhere, it was Brick, the tom she had a crush on for a while. She was sure she had a small chance becoming mates with him so she forgot about him.

"Stream? Brick?" Her voice cracked, tears threatening to spill, heart shattered. They were just friends. They were just friends, she repeated over and over in her head, refusing to believe that they might have any romantic relationship.

"Swan, please, it's not what you think. Brick and I-"

"I asked her to be my mate a while back. One of the others told me she had her kits, so I went to go see them," Brick meowed gruffly, not seeming to care or notice the horrified look on the white she-cat's face.

"You said yes?" Swan whispered quietly. "You said yes?! How could you! You told me when we were younger you hated him, and now you love him? I can't believe you! I told you I had a crush on him and you promised to never hurt me!"

"Swan, you have to understand-" Stream began, getting to her paws.

"Understand what?" Swan shrieked, eyes narrowing. She dug her claws deep into the dirt, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I trusted you! I helped take care of you and your kits. Finding a home, prey, even getting those wildcats to allow you to remain here and this is what I'm repaid? Finding out my best friend who knew I loved Brick agreed to be his mate?" Swan yowled and Stream backed away, moving over to her kits which were safely behind Brick.

"Listen Scar-"

"Swan, my name is _Swan_ you fool! I hope you two are happy because I am leaving and never coming back!" She spat, turning tail and storming into the cold, snowy forest once more, leaving behind her mouse. "How could they! I thought she was my best friend!" she grumbled under her breath. She didn't pay too much attention to her surrounds, just wanting to get as far away from her so called "friend."

"Hey! Stop, loner! You are on Wingclan territory!" A cat shouted from behind her, making Swan turn around.

"So what if I am?" she snapped, still fuming from her argument with Stream.

"Either get off our territory or you'll regret it," a second cat hissed and Swan rolled her eyes.

"Like you scare me," she scoffed and the two cats flew over to her, eyes narrowed as they landed right in front of her. Swan noticed how skinny they were, bones jutting out from their pelts. _Were most of Grasswing's clanmates struggling to find food?_

"One last chance to run away or you'll wish you never wandered onto Wingclan territory," the ginger tom hissed and Swan just laughed.

"You don't scare me," she whispered, ready to attack the ginger tom. Right before they could attack, a third cat came into view, a frown on her face.

"Tigerstrike, enough!" She growled, flying over to her clanmates. "You are a mousebrain if you think fighting with do any good. You being injured will only make poor Butterflyheart have to work harder to heal all of our clanmates." Then the she-cat turned to the loner, displeased. "Just leave our territory. We are all hungry and you would find more prey somewhere else," she murmured, tired.

_What if I join? Then I would never have to worry about seeing Stream or Brick ever again! _

"Can I come with you back to your camp? I had heard about from others and would like to join!" Swan meowed, making the unfamiliar she-cat narrow her eyes.

"You want to join?" the tom called Tigerstrike asked and Swan nodded eagerly.

"Well, there is no harm bringing her to Grasswing and Birdstar. They can decide your fate. Follow us." The she-cat said wearily, the four of them making their way back to camp.

_Will they allow me to join? Can I really become one of them?_

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating last week. I was busy with rearranging my room and stuff. Also, apparently my parents decided that since I played over 4 hours straight on my computer playing video games (GMOD, Curve Fever, and Team Fortress 2) I wasn't allowed to use any electronics at all on Sunday. I tried to hide it but my dumb brother ratted me out (all three of us were banned from electronics because we were spending too much time on them). **

**Any who, enough about my boring life and excuse on why I didn't update, if I don't post Saturdays, then I will definitely post Sundays. Just these few days have been crazy for me with school stuff and I have been having a brain block when writing chapters. I still a few more things for this story to add in and don't want to rush it so I sometimes struggle with writing fillers.**

**Also, I am allowing you guys to still choose whether or not I kill off Pebblefall (but later on, someone else may die if she lives). **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I don't like the beginning as much but I am satisfied that the chapter turned out better than before.**

**Songs I listened to while writing this: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor (amazing song! I always picture the bonus scene in Supernatural- Yellow Fever when Dean sings it with the Impala), Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas, Here's to all the Zeros by Marianas Trench, You can't stop the beat from Hairspray, September by The Living Tombstone (if you are a fan of Creepypasta, check out the September-Jeff the Killer Amv. It's amazingly animated!), Hey there Castiel (parody of Hey there Delilah by the Plain White Tees).**

**-Grasswing.**


	47. Chapter 45

**A/N: I'm back! **

**Foreststar of Windclan: I might kill her, depending on what others say**

**TheHiddenLight: Thanks for the advice! It really helps with writing this story! I love your username by the way.**

**Whisperstar: thank you, I am over-joyed that you like this story! I never expected it to be this popular, but I'm glad you and everyone else are enjoying it!**

**The Age of Awesomeness: thanks!**

**Illuminastro: lol. I haven't played Minecraft in so long... I should play it afterwards**

**Random Rainbows (guest): are you sure?**

**starySky's: Bluekit shouldn't have her stutter her whole life and most people who do stutter manage to get over it eventually. Also, it was horrible what Stream had done to poor Swan.**

**Andrea (guest): no problem. My friend had originally introduced me to Marianas Trench and they are a pretty awesome band.**

**Wyld Claw: I agree. Poor Swan! She didn't deserve to have to face that pain but being a mean author I am, I wanted to have her feel pain. If my characters were alive, they would kill me!**

**Windlfight13: thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I will try to update sooner (hopefully I can keep to my word!)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully I can post another one sooner!**

Chapter 45

During the whole walk back, Swan was silent, wondering what might happen the moment they entered camp. Grasswing had said they weren't too vicious, but then again, the brown tabby she-cat was their clanmate. Swan was a rogue who could easily be considered a threat to them. Tigerstrike- who was leading the patrol- ducked under a low tree, the others following in suit.

The four cats then arrived in a large clearing, tall bare trees around its edges like a barrier, able to prove a good amount of shade during the warm season. Swan avoided some puddles as she followed the clan cats until they reached a rather small den, where Tigerstrike stuck his head in it and called Grasswing's name.

_I never expected clan life to be like this_, Swan noticed, getting a good look of her surroundings and the lone cat that was in the muddy clearing.

"Expected it to be more interesting?" A cat meowed, saying exactly what she was thinking. Swan turned her head to see Grasswing standing in front of her, the brown furred she-cat looking skinnier than the last time they met.

"How did you-"

"I could tell by the look on your face. You seemed shocked," Grasswing explained, licking her front paw and drawing it over her ears to clear them. "Why are you here Swan? Shouldn't you be with Stream and her kits?"

At the mention of Stream's name, Swan found herself digging her claws in the ground, a heavy feeling in her heart. Her friend betrayed her. She would never be able to face that blue-grey she-cat ever again.

"Swan?" Grasswing asked, noticing how quiet the white she-cat had become. "Did something happen?"

Swan looked down at her paws, clenching her jaw.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added quickly and Swan nodded.

"It's nothing really important," Swan lied. "I wanted to join the clan, if that's okay with you." Swan hoped that Grasswing could let her join Wingclan, or else the chances of her bumping into Brick and Stream were high.

"Join the clan? Are you sure? Clan life isn't easy and many risks come with it," Grasswing meowed, her gaze travelling over to the medicine cat den. Swan nodded eagerly, not doubting her decision even once.

With a small sigh, Grasswing turned to Tigerstrike, whispering something in his ear. The ginger tom dipped his head before slipping into the nursery. "Follow me Swan," Grasswing said, padding over to a large stump near the centre of camp. Curious, the pure white she-cat followed the older cat, slightly scared of what might happen.

Then Grasswing came to a halt, right beside a cave. "Wait here, I will talk to Birdstar," she instructed to the rogue, who quickly sat down. Once she disappeared in the den, Swan found watching the few cats who occupied the clearing. Two cats- a white cat and a honey coloured cat- were chatting, what was left of a bird at their paws.

Farther away, there was a large moss covered den which coughing could be heard from. Just by how loud the coughing was, Swan could guess that it was at least four cats that were sick in there.

"What are you doing here?" Swan jumped at the voice, whipping her head around to face a young ginger she-cat, a few moons younger than her. The ginger she-cat's blue-green eyes were narrowed and her claws were out, looking like she was trying to scare Swan. "I said, what are you doing here?" the cat repeated, annoyed.

"I am going to join this clan," Swan answered, not even flinching as the ginger she-cat took a step closer.

"You? Join Wingclan?" she snorted, amused. "Why would a rogue want to join?" Swan swallowed, not wishing to share exactly why she was here. It wasn't the ginger cat's business to know what had happened.

"Where did you get those scars?" The ginger she-cat asked all of a sudden, surprising Swan.

"W-What?" the white she-cat stammered, looking at the winged cat. "Oh, I was attacked by a badger." The ginger she-cat's eyes widened, probably shocked.

"Was the badger scary? Did it hurt when-"

"Phoenixpaw, you aren't bothering our visitor, are you?" Both she-cats watched Grasswing pad out of Birdstar's den, a small smile on her face. The cat whose name was Phoenixpaw shook her head, walking over to her mentor.

"Can we practise hunting?" Phoenixpaw asked and Grasswing nodded.

"Later." Then she looked at Swan, meowing, "Birdstar has allowed you to join Swan. I will hold a meeting so you can receive a proper name." Swan nodded, confused about the name part.

_What was wrong with her name?_

"Are you coming?" Phoenixpaw chirped, breaking through the rogue's thoughts. Swan blinked, noticing they were already a few paw steps away. She nodded quickly, rushing over to them. Grasswing hopped up onto the large stump near the centre of the camp, motioning for Swan to sit on the ground beside the stump.

"All cats old enough to fly, gather beneath willow stump for clan meeting!" Grasswing yowled and slowly cats began to walk towards the stump. Swan spotted the worried look in Grasswing's green eyes as a small amount of cats gathered around the tree stump. "I have talked to Birdstar about a rogue who had come looking to join. Swan, do you wish to join Wingclan?" Grasswing asked the white she-cat, who seemed nervous under all the stares she was receiving.

"Y-Yes." Realizing she had whispered it, Swan repeated her answer. "Yes Grasswing, I would like to join the clan."

The brown furred she-cat dipped her head. "Then, by the power of Starclan, Swan, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Swanpaw. Applefrost, you are a great warrior and deserve your own apprentice. Train this young cat well to learn the warrior code." The nearly named Swanpaw watched as Applefrost padded towards her, a smile on his face.

Once he got close enough, he quietly whispered, "Touch noses with me." Nodding, Swanpaw touched noses with her mentor, listening happily as the cats around her cheered.

"Swanpaw, Swanpaw!"

Grasswing then hopped off the stump, signalling the meeting had come to an end. "Applefrost!" she called, making her way over to her mate. "Since we are getting low on catmint, could you and Swanpaw like to join Phoenixpaw and I to help search for more?" The deputy asked and Swanpaw could see a glint of fear in her eyes.

_Was someone dear to her sick?_ Swanpaw wondered silently. _If so, I hope we can find more of this 'catmint' to help!_

Swanpaw followed the two older cats out of camp, Phoenixpaw right beside her. Even though Swanpaw felt tired, she wondered how Phoenixpaw was still so full of energy. "Phoenixpaw? Is clan life hard?" she asked, curious of what she would face in her new life.

Phoenixpaw didn't answer quickly, eyes dark. It was as if all her energy had quickly drained from her body. "It can be difficult, with many problems, but I would rather live as a clan cat, knowing everyone is looking out for each other and will help each other," the ginger apprentice explained and Swanpaw could sense something more hidden behind her words. Usually, when Stream was like this, Swanpaw would ask her friend what was wrong, except this wasn't her friend. Phoenixpaw deserved to have her secrets and shouldn't have to open up- especially to a stranger- about them.

Grasswing turned to look over her shoulder, a sympathetic expression on her face at her apprentice's words. "Don't worry Swanpaw; clan life isn't all that tough."

"Grasswing, you mentioned before the warrior code. What is it?" the pure white she-cat asked, unsure about the whole 'code thing.' _Was it a set of rules, like the ones the rogues had? Like hunt for yourself and only the strong survive? _If so, would she be able to remember all of them? Back home, if you messed up, you got punished. _Would it be the same here?_

"Don't be so nervous," Applefrost purred, chuckling slightly. "The warrior code reminds us to respect our elders, feed the youngest and the oldest before everyone else, and kits shouldn't become apprentices before six moons old. You'll have slight difficulty remembering them at first but by the time you become a warrior, you'll know all of them," he explained, making Swanpaw feel better.

* * *

><p>They continued to wander through the territory, not having much luck with finding any catmint. "Applefrost? What does catmint look like?" Swanpaw asked, feeling foolish. She should've asked that early so that she didn't accidentally pass by it without realizing.<p>

"It's green with long stalks-"

Swanpaw's eyes widened, knowing what plant he was talking about. "I know where some is! There are a couple of large rocks just outside of the clan borders while has a bunch that grows. The rocks shelter most of it so if we are lucky, we should find a bunch!" She exclaimed and Grasswing automatically looked brighter.

"We should check, so that if there is some left, we can help treat all those cats with greencough!" Grasswing purred, kneading the ground. Maybe this way Pebblefall could get better!

"I don't know how much we will find, but it's worth a shot. Follow me," Swanpaw meowed, running off in the direction of the rocks, the others following close behind.

_Please let the catmint still be there! We really need it!_

**A/N: Will there be enough catmint, or will it all be gone? Can they save Pebblefall and the others or will they all join Starclan?**

**I know you guys hate how I didn't update in two weeks, which I am so sorry about! I was busy during the March break with camp stuff and kind of got lazy, watching too much Supernatural during my free time. I will update though this Saturday and get back on schedule. It's just, at times; I don't have any ideas to write for these chapters. I don't want to rush it too much, because then it will be dreadfully boring, but have been having a hard time typing. At the beginning, I was typing as much as I could, everything flowing so easily to me. Now, it has been harder. Don't worry though! I will not giving up on this story! The second and third book will be shorter than this, probably about 45 chapters unlike 60ish.**

**I will once I finish this book take a month of break to work on my other story, Friends Forever, Right? On Wattpad and work on the second book. **

**Guys, I sometimes do take longer typing and posting chapters now than before because I want you guys to have good chapters, not short crappy ones. If it means longer waits, then at least I am satisfied with the result. This chapter was supposed to be posted on Monday but I fixed it today, adding more to make it better. I will make my goal of 1,000 words per chapter now be 2,000 words. **

**Sorry about the ramble… Any who! I hope you guys liked the chapter and hopefully I can post the next chapter on time and it will be good!**

**Songs I listened to: I want it that way (Backstreet Boys), Wannabe (Spice Girls), Because of You (Supernatural version-which is A-MA-ZING!), Evolution of Music (Pentatonix), and Piano Man (Billy Joel).**

**-Grasswing.**


	48. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hey guys, I know, it's been more than THREE freakin' weeks, and I haven't update for a few reasons:**

**1. I have been forced to clean my room (well it started as just cleaning my closet but as I took everything out, it kind of got to a huge mess. Fun Fact: it's the second most "scariest and messiest" place in my room. Not telling the first) and finished cleaning finally after I was threatened to lose the books I had bought. (I also held off typing to finish the books: I Hunt Killers 3- Blood of my Blood and Th1rteen R3asons Why. Which are great books to check out! Especially the I Hunt Killers Trilogy by Barry Lyga. They are amazing!) Ya, finally read them after three weeks, which had been killing me!**

**2. I am rewriting this story completely, like from scratch. Unlike when I edit chapters, I just keep referring back to the original but now, it is totally different. I have done the prologue and am working on chapter 1; along with helping my friend Mink (AnOddReason) on Wattpad with her BEN drowned story and my VT Fanfiction: Friends Forever, Right? Any who, I didn't want to type too many chapters more because it is just more work (if it makes sense) when rewriting everything. But it's been so long and I felt you loyal readers deserve an update from the not-dead Grasswing. **

**The new version can be found on Wattpad now, because I will be posting there. Also, once I update all the chapters from 1-46 I will post them on so nothing is confusing. **

**Enjoy this update! **

Chapter 46

The four cats arrived to a pile of boulders, which like Swanpaw had said, were located just out of the clan territory. Carefully, Swanpaw padded towards the overhang of one of the boulders, peering under to see if the precious herb they were searching for had survived the harsh weather.

The silence in the air was broken by Grasswing, who with a worried expression meowed, "Is there any?"

A smile appeared on Swanpaw's face as the pure white she-cat plucked a bunch of healthy stalks. Immediately, the worry on the deputy's face vanished, replaced with happiness.

"You found some! This is great!" Grasswing purred, talking a few of the herbs from the apprentice.

Phoenixpaw padded over to Swanpaw, biting off more stalks to take back, pleased that they were now able to help their clanmates.

"We should quickly get back to camp so Butterflyheart can treat our ill clanmates," Applefrost said, the four cats racing back to camp with catmint in their jaws.

When they arrived at the WingClan camp, one or two healthy cats that had been sitting outside watched wide eyes at the bundles of catmint in their clanmates' jaws.

They arrived at the medicine cat den, where Phoenixpaw called the grey-and-white tabby she-cat's name.

"Yes?" Butterflyheart asked wearily, slipping outside only to gasp. "Y-You found more catmint! But...how...where did you find all of that?" She spluttered, obviously shocked.

Swanpaw was about to explain but Butterflyheart shook her head.

"Never mind, as long as we can help save our clanmates it is great." She took the herbs from the four cats, slipping back inside her den to distribute the catmint to the sick cats.

"Grasswing!" Hearing her name, the brown tabby she-cat turned around to see Sapleaf padded towards them. "I heard that you found more catmint. Is it true?" She asked a hopeful look in her eyes. The deputy nodded, happy that they would be able to help heal more of their clanmates.

"That's great! I'm going to tell the others!" The older she-cat headed towards the warrior den- which wasn't more than half full- to tell her clanmates the good news.

"I'm glad leaf bare is nearly over," Applefrost commented, nodded, shuddering at what had happened near the beginning of leaf bare.

"I agree. Once we have enough warriors back and healthy, we will have some new apprentices."

At the word apprentice, six kits came scampering out of the nursery, rushing over to their parents. "New apprentices? That's us right? We will finally get our apprentice names?" Swiftkit asked, hopping up and down.

"Ya! It has been f-forever!" Bluekit meowed, acting a bit dramatic. "I want to be an apprentice now!"

Mosskit frowned, turning to his wingless sister. "Hey, you didn't talk funny," he stated and Bluekit tipped her head, confused.

"Talk funny? W-What do you mean?"

Grasswing noticed it too and she gazed over at the others, who seemed just as surprised as her. "Bluekit?"

"Momma? What are they talking a-about?" The kit asked, worried. "Do I talk funny?"

Chuckling, Grasswing nuzzled her daughter. "No my sweet, you don't talk funny. Her stutter is practically gone," she purred, making Bluekit smile widely.

"No stutter is good?"

"It's great."

Bluekit turned to her siblings, saying, "Let's play clan cats! I'm Bluestar!" She squeaked, the stutter barely visible in her speech.

Both Grasswing and Applefrost felt their hearts swell at how their kit was practically her old self, no longer damaged from the attack all those moons ago.

* * *

><p>It was growing dark, the sun slowly setting, leaving behind a faint pinkish colour to the sky. Grasswing sat patiently outside the medicine cat den, eager to know if the herbs had helped.<p>

Slowly, she began to grow impatient, tail tip twitching as she waited to hear any news from Butterflyheart.

Finally, the grey-and-white tabby she-cat slipped out of her den, an exhausted look plastered on her face.

"Well?" Grasswing pestered, hopping to her four paws.

"They are slowly getting better, thanks to all the catmint. Those who had the weakest of the illness should be able to be back on their paws in a few sunrises. The others are recovering," she informed the deputy, who smiled widely.

"That's great! So Pebblefall will get better?"

Butterflyheart scuffled her paws in the dust, sighing. Grasswing noticed her friend's odd behaviour and her joyful feeling sank.

"Butterflyheart how is my mother?" Grasswing meowed, voice cracking slightly. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

"Pebblefall...Grasswing, Pebblefall was really sick and is going to take a lot longer to fight the sickness. I'm worried that she is too weak to pull through," Butterflyheart admitted, a sorrowful look on her face.

"No," Grasswing whispered, shaking her head. "No, she will survive, I know she will!" The brown tabby she-cat yowled, lashing her plumy tail.

"I am trying my best, but I just wanted to warn you in case," Butterflyheart meowed, touching her nose to her friend's shoulder.

Grasswing sighed, beginning to pad in the direction of the nursery to sleep with her kits. _Pebblefall would survive; StarClan wouldn't take her so soon! Her mother was one of the only ones who was by her side from the very beginning._ She was strong and would get better, Grasswing knew for sure. But the closer she got to the nursery, the larger the heavy feeling her gut grew the nagging feeling that she might be wrong and that her mother would join their starry ancestors sooner than expected.

**A/N: They found more catmint but Pebblefall is still hanging on by a thread. **

**So sorry guys I haven't posted in so long! I planned to this week but I was super busy, studying for tests. My teachers gave me tests Tuesday, Thursday, and today (a total of five tests) and I really needed to study to get a good grade. But, I have finally finished this and am glad to finally post something for my amazing fans who have still stuck around! Thanks so much guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait and author note! I will try to post another chapter tomorrow!**

**Songs listened to: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, Skin and Bones by Marianas Trench, How to Save a Life by The Fray, Tea and Toast (nightcore version), What makes you Beautiful by 1D, Go Far Kid by The Offspring and a few more! **

**-Grasswing**


	49. Author's Note- Apologies and the Truth

**Heya guys! So sorry this isn't an update but I have just a few things to say. Firstly, to anyone who is still reading this (and hoping for another update) I'm sorry but it's discontinued. I honestly started this story just for fun, not really for anyone to actually read it and was ecstatic when I received my first review. I really enjoyed writing this story in the beginning, having so many ideas for the plot and characters. But, I found by chapter 27/ 28, I started to slow down in writing, becoming less interested and instead of this being for fun, it felt like a task to not let others who enjoyed the story down with long breaks between updates (because I, myself, dislike when I read a great story and have to wait months for a new update). Most of you who are observant may have noticed how long it took for chapters to be posted and how they seemed to lack something.**

**Also, with writing the story, I struggled to keep it going because in my free time, I would day dream about the plot, characters, what would happen next and by the time I had posted chapter 6 on , I was on chapter 24/25. I was thinking too far ahead so by the time it got to chapter 15, I already knew how Grasswing would die, that Foxscar and Stormclaw would betray her etc. I was not only trying not to rush it, but wanting to add excitement and having so many chapters was hard for me because it just wasn't anywhere close to having an ending for me. I wanted to end it in a specific way but with the useless extra stuff added in between, it was making it impossible. **

**And looking back at it now, the plot, for one is so predictable! I mean, kit disowned by parent (or parents) for disability, clan hating him/her, only having one friend? Then proving them wrong? I absolutely hate it now! I mean, the plot was okay in the beginning but was so obvious! I am amazing people didn't already know the answers to my "plot twists". They completely sucked. Even the grammar and repetition in such simple words like "purr" or "said". I mean, talk about lack of creativity! **

**And don't get me started on the personalities of some of the characters! **

**Grasswing: not a Mary-Sue but the total opposite, with her life always having bad things, trying to prove herself. I mean, if I was constantly being discouraged by everyone, I wouldn't be so confident all the time. I would have some guilt, some self-doubt. Hell, she is like a less important Winchester but without all the self-pity and stuff (and yes, I made that reference). And to add onto her, not only did she survive her brother, but felt no guilt killing him. Sure, he was bad, but wasn't she all "let's make it up and be friends again!"**

**Foxscar: the typical villain of the story. Of course he would betray Grasswing! It was obvious that he hated her and was jealous that she was getting attention (like a Scar and Mufasa situation except Grasswing surviving – which was another obvious thing). Was going to die at the claws of the good guy/ cat without doubt and was totally 100% behind all the killings. I mean, who didn't really suspect him? **

**Stormclaw: henchman to villain, always taking his side. **

**See where I am going at? Too predictable the personalities and how it would choice their actions. And to make matters worse, some of the things in the story were physically impossible (yes, it's a finctional story and I know that cats don't normally have wings, but still!) Like, how in the world do you sneak out every night (or every few) to meet another tom when it's only two cats sharing a nest. I mean unless Pebblefall was oblivious and a deep sleeper, she should've clued in that her daughter was sneaking away! How do you not notice that? In a large den full of cats it's easier, but just you and one other cat? Not really possible. Also, the odds of meeting a cat who happens to look like your dead best friend and believing they are just some random rogue? ****_Please_****, not really possible. I have an RP that I am a part of and even my character isn't oblivious about bumping into a man who looks exactly like his brother Lucifer and has pets named after their siblings. So, unless Applepaw didn't really care enough about Grasspaw to bother "Grassy" (another thing with how her name was so similar and he still didn't clue in!) about any similarities between the two cats etc. **

**So, I know at first I was like "this will have 60 chapters plus a sequel!" and then later "never mind! It'll be a trilogy!" Well, I scrapped the idea for a trilogy later on (if some of you noticed title changes etc.) because I was struggling to finish just one story. Adding more pressure would only make it harder for me. Guys, I ****_may_**** rewrite this story and if I do, it will have a different plot – like almost completely different plot – and will post it on my second account, **Broken Twisted Lullabies**to give it a fresh and new start. It would be shorter, like maybe 30 chapters max, and wouldn't follow the same details at the original Flight of the Broken. **

**BUT REMEMBER, THIS IS A MAYBE! I may not do this for sure, because I have begun to outgrow Warriors ( I have been watching too much Bones, Supernatural, Criminal Minds and other things) and may just forget all about this. Yet, if I do decide to post it, I will notify you guys and until then, still keep this story as well as my other fanfics on here for you to read (and me to cringe at). **

**And since I actually do have the real ending for this (yup, I had it typed out before chapter 16 was released. I know, it's bad.) and decided to let you guys read it. I haven't changed it to fit the new changes I made later on in the story so enjoy, be confused and cringe at the clicheness!**

Final Chapter of Flight of the Broken:

As the fox's claws slashed her stomach, intense pain entered her body as she felt claws rip skin. Her legs buckled and Grassstar landed on the ground, blood oozing from the fatal wound. Applefrost, who was bleeding heavily from a neck wound, leapt at the fox with Darkwhisper, Tigerstrike, and Barkfang, driving it away. Darkwhisper turned to Grassstar's two brothers. "We have to get them back quickly!" he yowled as thunder boomed above and rain pelted down, slicking his fur. Tigerstrike nodded, and he and Barkfang balanced Grassstar's body on their backs before heading off, leaving Darkwhisper with Applefrost. Grassstar felt her vision get blurry not just from the rain but from the constant flow of blood from her stomach.

When they had arrived back at camp, they rushed the injured mates to the medicine cat den. Butterflyheart looked up from sorting herbs and gasped. "Put them down her. Quick, Dovepool! Get me cobwebs!" she said frantically. Dovepool nodded with wide eyes and rushed over to where the cobwebs were kept. Grassstar lay in her nest with Applefrost curled up around her.

"Darkwhisper?" she croaked and the dark ginger tom talked up to his dying leader. "What?" he murmured, blinking back tears. "After all these moons of having your clanmate's trust wavering, you finally proved them that you weren't your father. Foxscar was a good cat, well back when we were young. I don't know what happened to him but I know that he is proud to have a great son like you," she said sadly with a small smiled. Darkwhisper felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks. "T-Thank you for not giving up on me and believing that I had good in me!" he purred and licked between his aunt's ears.

"Could you get Phoenixfrost for me?" Darkwhisper nodded and walked to the warriors den to find the deputy- soon to be leader- Phoenixfrost. Dovepool pressed a huge wad of cobwebs against the large wound on her mother's stomach and Butterflyheart turned to Applefrost, a sad look on her face and he nodded, understanding what she would have to tell his daughter.

The moss beneath Grassstar was scarlet and sticky with her blood. "Dovepool, stop." Dovepool glared at her mentor. "I have to save them!" she yowled and rushed over to her father, pressing cobwebs on his throat. "Dovepool. Listen to Butterflyheart. It is too late to save us," Applefrost said sadly and Dovepool shook her head. "No! I can't lose both of my parents!" she wailed. Grassstar looked at her daughter sadly. Just then, Phoenixfrost came running in, nervous.

"Grassstar!" she yowled and five other cats crowded around Grassstar and Applefrost. "Phoenixfrost, you will make a great leader and I know that you will take good care of the clan," Grassstar meowed, giving a rusty purr and began to cough. Swiftmouse licked his mother's cheek sadly. Phoenixfrost looked at her leader and mentor sadly. "You taught me so much. I can't believe that I will now be a leader," she murmured and Grassstar turned to her kits. "My sweet kits. I love you so much and I wish I didn't have to leave you," she purred and Bluefrost sat down beside her mother.

"You were the best parents and I can't believe that we are saying goodbye," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks and she sniffled. "We will be watching you from above," Applefrost reminded, feeling his paws getting sticky from the blood. "Thank you for taking me in and finding me. You were the nicest cats I had ever met and much better than Jinx and Smokey," Cindermask purred, nuzzling her father and mother.

Tigerstrike and Barkfang watched miserably as their sister was slowly dying. "It's all my fault!" he wailed and Grassstar shook her head. "No it isn't. It was my destiny to save the clan and I did. I am glad that you finally accept me and love me," she purred, stretching her neck to touch noses with her brothers one last time. Dovepool looked at her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks and her white paws scarlet from her parent's blood. "Please stay! Don't you have one more life?" Dovepool begged and Grassstar shook her head. "This is my last life and lived such a wonderful life," Grassstar rasped and Tigerstrike tipped his head to one side.

"Wonderful?" he echoed. "But you were teased and bullied by your brothers and your own father! Everyone except Pebblefall and Applefrost hated you! We treated you like an outcast, unwanted!" Tigerstrike hissed and Grassstar nodded. "Yes, that is true, but I forgive them. I forgive Foxscar for choosing the wrong path to follow; I forgive Flightstar for all his mistakes, and my clan for believing the wrong thing."

Applefrost watched sadly as the pool of blood beneath his mate grew larger and he knew that she would be gone soon. Butterflyheart looked at her friend, sadness in her gaze. "You remained strong even after all the times where you could have snapped," she whispered. "Thank you my good friend for helping me through everything," Grassstar said, tears streaming down her cheeks and she winced in pain.

"G-Grasswing?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much and promise me one thing," he crooned to his mate. "Anything and how many ties to I have to remind you that it is Grassstar, not Grasswing?" she answered and Applefrost flicked his ear. "Grasswing sounds much nicer than Grassstar."

Grassstar rolled her eyes and turned to her mate. "Please promise me Grasswing that no matter what happens, you won't ever leave me again," Applefrost begged and Grassstar gave a faint smile. She felt it harder and harder to breath and dark spots began to fill her vision. "I will never leave you ever again," she promise and the two mates curled up, Applefrost's tail wrapping around Grassstar. The Wingclan leader looked at her surroundings one more time, taking in all the wonderful memories that had happened here, all the tears shed and all the fun times made.

The rain pattered against the den ceiling and her family sat around her, tears in their eyes. Her vision became blurry and Grassstar knew it wasn't just from the tears. "Applefrost, I love you," Grassstar whispered. "I'm glad I met you at the Wingclan border and that you didn't get mad when you found out the truth. Even as kits I loved you and am glad that you will be with me forever," she murmured and the two mates laid their heads down, closing their eyes. The brown tabby she-cat gave one last faint breath and let darkness take over, welcoming the bright light of Starclan.

**Basically:**

**-Darkkit, Foxscar and Quailsong's kit had his warrior name as Darkwhisper.**

**-Bluekit, Dovekit, Mosskit, Cinderkit, and Swiftkit became Bluefrost, Dovepool, Mossflame, Cindermask and Swiftmouse (don't ask.). **

**-Phoenixpaw became Phoenixfrost and was new deputy, she would've later on in the story fallen in love Swan's best friend's kit, Winter (remember him?) and had two kits, Firekit and Waterkit (damn, they would like pokemons!) who would be killed by sneaking out of camp and brutally torn apart by dogs (or a fox. Can't quite remember). **

**-Cindermask was going to learn her true heritage and her sister Amber would eventually join the clan (and take the name Songpaw/breeze. Horrible and unclan like, I know!). **

**- Jinx would turn evil, try to kill off Grassstar (but die herself, GASP!) and Applefrost would somehow fall and hurt his hindleg permanently, and step down from being deputy but still be a warrior and Phoenixfrost would take his place. **

**-Sootkit would become Sootnose and fall in love with Amber/ Songbreeze.**

**-Pebblefall, Smokey, and a bunch of other random unimportant cats would die from greencough**

**- and the prophecy: "The fox, tiger, bark, and storm shall destroy the grass" meant Grasswing/star would die because of them but they specifically would not kill her. She would die from a fox, in a storm, protecting her two brothers Tigerstrike and Barkfang. The rest was just about her rising up to be leader and stop Foxscar and Stormclaw.**

**So ya, that was basically how I planned the story to be like. I really wish I could finish it but with all the errors and changes I want to accomplish, it would just be easier if I were to just rewrite the story anew.**

**I really want to thank everyone single one of my reviewers. You were amazing and I loved reading each and every one of your reviews. You guys really made my day and were the reason I actually made this story last so far. We got almost 650 reviews and I wish I could've finished this story for you guys!**

**Also, thank you everyone who favourited and followed. We got 79 favs and 77 follows, as well over 31,000 views. **

**I truly am sorry guys for this and really wished I would be able to continue this story. If I do post a rewrite for this on my new account, **Broken Twisted Lullabies**, I will let you guys know on here with an update.**

**Love you guys and thanks so much for actually sticking around and reading this story even during the crappy chapters and long waits between updates. You guys were amazing! So congrats to all of you who actually read this long author's note that basically talked trash about my own story.**

**-Grasswing**


	50. Rewrite has begun and is up!

**I have started to rewrite this story. It now goes under the name of "Flight on Broken Wings." It will be different quite a bit from this story and how certain characters were written and situations described. It isn't going to be for everyone, I know, so please read the warnings in the author's note of the fanfic before reading it. **

**It will be posted here on this account to avoid any problems. **

**-Ally.**


End file.
